The Fallout
by NaLu-always
Summary: She was the perfect angel. She was kind, smart and filled with love. But, no one expected the virtue of love is what brought her downfall. And with trouble brewing in the background with the Gods, she will be forced to trust someone she had never even dreamed of. AU NaLu and some others.
1. Chapter 1

**Ack! I haven't published much in a while! Enjoy this new story!**

 **The Fallout**

 **Strange Dreams**

"Miss Lucy?" The voice boomed throughout the walls and the tall roof of the room.

A short man with feathered wings sat upon a throne of marble, dotted with jewels and bordered with gold. His halo was bright and he held himself high, showing his power.

"Yes, Master Makarov?" The woman named Lucy responded. She had been waiting for this moment, she would be promoted and she would be able to go _there_.

"As you know, you are extremely close to reaching the rank of Gold Angel," Makarov continued.

Lucy tried to hide her excitement. Gold Angel was the highest rank she could possibly achieve. She was currently an Angel and the rank below her was Minor Angel.

"And to reach that title, you shall complete a mission," Makarov said. "The mission will take place in three days," he continued.

Master Makarov was angel royalty. A Royal Angel was the highest rank, however, only certain people could become a Royal Angel.

"So I suggest you take care of yourself. That will be all," Makarov finished.

* * *

"Lu-chan! Good job!" A high-pitched voice cried as soon as Lucy left the room.

"Levy-chan! Jellal! Gray!" Lucy shouted and ran to her friends

"I'm so happy! You're going to become a Gold Angel before me...actually I'm a little envious," Levy smiled and flushed

"Levy-chan! You're really close too! Don't worry; once we're both Gold Angels, we can go on all sorts of missions together! I promise," Lucy declared and smiled at her best friend.

"How were the Royal Chambers? Was it as grand as I said?" Jellal asked. "Yes, it was huge! Levy-chan, you'll soon see! It's big and white and the thrones are beautiful!" Lucy explained to her best friend.

"Hey! What about me!?" Gray exclaimed. Lucy, Levy and Jellal stared at him, "It'll be a miracle if you can even reach the rank of Angel, _Minor Angel Gray Fullbuster,"_ Jellal said sharply, extending Gray's title. "Agreed," Levy and Lucy nodded.

"Aw, c'mon, you guys know that someday I'll-"

"Gray! Your shirt!" Levy cut him off and covered her eyes.

"Gah! I didn't mean to, I promise!" Gray shouted as he found his shirt lying near one of the many plants in the courtyard.

"You know, the only reason you can't be promoted is because you keep on losing your clothes then walk outside butt naked," Levy said.

Gray sighed, "I know, I still can't believe that I'm the only Minor Angel out of us. It sucks, my wings are small and my halo looks like nothing compared to the halos of Gold Angels."

All angels have wings and a halo, and depending on your rank, they would look different.

Well, first of all, all angel wings look different, there are no two angel wings the same. For example, Jellal's wings are white and smooth, Levy's wings are baby blue and fluffy, Gray's wings are smooth and navy (which is very rare, it isn't normal for an angel to have dark coloured wings) and Lucy's seem to be slick and gold. When she stepped into the sun, they would shimmer.

Back to talking about ranks, if you were a Minor Angel, your wings were small, barely longer than your elbows. Your halo would be dim. If you were an Angel, then your wings would be a little longer than your arms and your halo would be a little brighter. Gold Angels had huge wings. They were about a foot longer than the length of your arm. Their halos were very bright; the only brighter were those of the royal family.

"Well, I wish you luck Lu-chan!" Levy grinned and flew away.

"As do I," Jellal smiled and walked out of the courtyard

"Yeah, good luck," Gray nodded and flew away in the opposite direction of Levy.

* * *

Gray stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. (Not only because of the mood but to make sure they were still there)

He walked over to his house, unlocked the door with his feather key and immediately stripped out of his shirt.

All angels had a house. There weren't many angels, as not every soul could become one, so it was fine for all the angels to have houses.

The houses were quite simple. They were one floor with a bed, bathroom, shelf and closet. The walls and floors were painted to a colour of your choosing.

Gray had icy white walls and a white floor that was mostly covered by blue carpets.

Also, every angel got to keep something with them from their past life that they could never remember. Angels, despite what most humans though, lived quite similarly to humans. They had to sleep, they had to go to the bathroom, and they needed to eat.

Angels ate at the dinning hall which was a huge building located near the palace.

Gray held his cross necklace. It was the item he got to keep from when he was human.

 _One day._

 _One day I'll become a Golden Angel, you guys just wait..._

* * *

Natsu sighed.

Today he wasn't feeling it. Normally he'd be a bundle of energy tearing through the guildhall.

Normally he'd be taking on any challenger from any other guild, but when the members of Sabertooth came, he didn't raise a finger.

The other guilds filled with _demons_ , like his guild, Fairy Tail.

You see, unlike angels, it was quite easy to become a demon. You didn't have to be a perfect little prince or princess you just needed to cause trouble, lots of it. Of course there were a few other things you needed to go through, but that was the basic need. Because of this, the demons were separated into guilds.

Being in a guild meant all sorts of things, it meant you should be proud of your guild, it meant that you could be comfortable; it meant they were like your family.

It also meant that you could fight along side of them. The demons, for their own entertainment, had a huge battle between all of the guilds. The battles ranged from something like who could hunt the most lava birds and eating contests to battles with up to ten people, five from each team.

But today, Natsu didn't feel like fighting with the other demons.

 _Demons_

Natsu smirked. "Mira! Tell Gajeel our duel will be postponed until tomorrow. I'm going soul hunting!"

* * *

Soul hunting wasn't nearly as bad as it sounded. Both demons and angels did different jobs.

Natsu did soul hunting.

Soul hunting was when you went out to the mortal realm-of course, the humans can't see you-to find a soul of someone who died. You then would collect it by using your power, regardless of whether you were demon or angel.

But it wasn't that simple.

First of all, if an angel got to the soul as well, you'd have to battle for it. The stronger one would win. But it wasn't always the case.

It also depended on the soul. Every soul gave off energy. The energy was based on how good or bad you were as a human. Humans weren't perfect, and because of that, the energy would be mixed. If there was more negative energy than positive, the demon would be powered, fuelled by the energy and vice versa.

For example, if the energy was 80% positive and only 20% negative, the angel would be powered more than the demon was and could possibly take down the normally stronger demon. ( **A/N This is ridiculously confusing for 2-3 paragraphs, if you have any questions, please review or PM me)**

There were rare cases where the demon or angel could take down the one with more power, despite them not being powered a lot. However, you had to be extremely strong for that to happen.

It was also extremely difficult to collect a soul with opposing energy. If you were a demon, and tried to collect a soul with little negative energy it would take lots of power and vice versa for the angels.

Natsu felt like a challenge.

He noticed a bright innocent soul, barely over 5% negative energy. Natsu noticed an angel flying towards the soul, obviously going after easy prey.

He grinned, if he could take down this angel-who was most likely a newbie, as it was going after easy prey-he would definitely be strong. Then he could challenge Gildarts and be the strongest of Fairy Tail!

As long as it wasn't _her_.

* * *

Lucy decided to work a little bit. She needed to get her strength up for her mission. She would start easy then progressively get difficult over the course of the three days. Not only that, but she'd have to make sure her weapon was up to standards.

Food was also something to worry about. She didn't know exactly what kind of mission it was, but Jellal told her that they sent him to the Realm of the Gods-the only beings more holy than angels-to collect something. It took him two weeks before he came back.

Lucy sighed; she'd worry about that later. Right now she was working.

Lucy smiled as she felt the tingling inside of her. An easy soul was near.

Lucy was also a soul hunter and her mortal enemy from Hell was...

* * *

Natsu had mixed feelings as he saw the face of the angel coming towards the soul.

He was slightly disappointed, she would be difficult to defeat especially with the energy boost. But he was happy because if he won against her, he would most definitely count this as a double win. Natsu was also confused, why was she coming after such an easy soul? Maybe she was looking for another angel. They had to do that every so often.

"Natsu Dragneel, I believe I will be winning this," Lucy said as she descended.

Natsu grinned a devilish smile, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, I won't let you take the 100th win that easily."

"Should I hold back than?" Lucy asked, smiling innocently at her arch-nemesis.

"Nah, I'm strong enough to defeat you like this," Natsu grinned.

"Cocky are we?" Lucy smiled as she drew her weapon, a whip powered by the stars.

"I think you should be careful," Natsu growled as he drew fire to his hands. He closed his right hand and the fire formed a sword.

"Hell sword!" Natsu screamed and charged at Lucy. Normally she'd dodge, but today, she stood her ground.

"White light!" Lucy cried, the last thing Natsu saw before the blinding light engulfed him, was Lucy collecting the soul.

 _Damn it._

* * *

Natsu's head hurt.

 _"Alegria! How could you?" a voice shrieked._

Where was he?

 _"It was bound to happen Mavis," a raspy voice responded._

Mavis? Alegria? Where had he heard those names before?

 _"Who is on your side?" the voice of apparently Mavis asked._

Why did this place look familiar? The bright white walls were decorated by sculptures. The floor however, was black. So Natsu wasn't in Heaven.

 _"Well, Deliora of Destruction,"_

He was dreaming wasn't he?

 _"Erigor of the Winds,"_

He definitely was.

 _"Mard Geer of Thorns,"_

Then, why was this so real?

 _"Seilah of Puppetry"_

Why this dream?

 _"And Shagotte of Deceit,"_

It was all so strange.

 _"Shagotte!? No! She would not betray me!" Mavis exclaimed._

 _"Well, she can't betray me. After all, we made a blood tie, she knows better than anyone how_ _those_ _work," Alegria sneered._

Natsu stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. Mavis...who was she again? Her long flowing hair, childlike body, yet sophisticated words was something he had heard about before.

 _Mavis took a deep breath, "The angels will defeat you, and everyone here will too!"_

Alegria, Natsu could only see a cloaked figure. Who was he?

 _Alegria laughed, "But the demons will help us, they refuse to be lumped with the angels,"_

Natsu was confused.

 _"The demons will fight along side us once they find out the truth!" Mavis protested._

Truth? What truth?

 _"But, they will already be destroyed once that happens," Alegria said slowly._

Wait, why did he believe this dream?

 _"You are a monster!" Mavis cried._

Natsu studied at Mavis and the cloaked figure.

 _"No, I am Alegria of Loneliness, Darkness and Lost Hope," Alegria chuckled._

Natsu's eyes widened.

 _Alegria stopped laughing, "And I am the one who will crush everything, and make it all my own."_

He was in the Realm of the Gods.

* * *

"-ame!"

"-ss flame!"

"I SAID WAKE UP, ASS FLAME!" a gruff voice shouted.

Natsu shot up still bewildered by his dream, only to see Gajeel. His other mortal enemy.

"God, I can't believe you're actually stupid enough to try and take on an angel fueled by a soul with that amount of positive energy, especially Bunny Girl," Gajeel grumbled.

Gajeel and another angel named Levy fought over Lucy. Apparently, Levy casted a spell that turned the soul into a bunny so that it looked like Levy had already collected the soul before Gajeel got there (she was the first to arrive). Gajeel fell for it and began to walk away. Levy completely kicked his ass and collected Lucy's soul.

Later, when Levy was showing Lucy the ropes, they approached Gajeel. Levy introduced Lucy as the soul she collected the other day. (Gajeel complained to his guild that when Levy retold the story to Lucy, she had exaggerated her power. Nobody believed him)

Since then, he called Lucy Bunny Girl.

"Whatever," Natsu said annoyed at Gajeel.

"How did you get taken down by an _illusion spell_ anyways?" Gajeel pushed.

"Just shut up," Natsu mumbled.

"Regardless, I wouldn't have woken you up, frankly, I wouldn't even _be here_ right now without a reason," Gajeel sighed, "Master has told us to be on defence for a little while, why he wants _us_ to work together is beyond me, but Laxus, Mira and Erza will also be joining us," Gajeel finished, his voice slightly monotonous.

"Ugh," Natsu sighed.

Being on defence sucked. It meant that you had to stay guard in certain places for a certain amount of time. It also meant you couldn't do as you pleased.

"He also wishes for you to meet him in his chambers," Gajeel added.

Natsu shook his head and left the mortal world.

(Gajeel sighed and crumpled up the paper that scary red head demon had given him. Why did she have to write out what he was gonna say? He didn't talk _that_ weirdly, did he?)

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel, reporting for who the fuck knows," Natsu said at the entrance to the castle...of Hell.

"Master is waiting for you," the guard said as he opened the door

Natsu stepped into the grand hall. The castle was made from black marble, polished red rocks and stone. Silver would typically be used for little decorations, however, the handle of the door to the next room was decked out in beautiful silver carvings finished with a blood red ruby on each giant handle.

Natsu opened the door casually and walked up to the throne. He did a quick bow, but immediately stood back up.

"You called, Master?" Natsu said with a hint of impatience.

"Yes, I have wind that a little ray of light will soon be sent down here. This ray will be troublesome; I want you to defend Hell. Lock up the ray if you have to.

"Makarov won't be pleased if we kill it, so just let it dim. Once that is finished, escort this ray to the entrance to the mortal world. Leave it there. Once it wakes up, it'll know it's failed," the Master said calmly.

Everyone knew that he rather enjoyed speaking in riddle, though it wasn't that hard to understand.

His commands were to defend Hell from an angel and weaken it by defeating it or locking it up with no light, food, water or positive energy. Once it faints bring it up to the mortal realm and leave it.

Simple enough.

"Do not underestimate the ray, for it is stronger than it appears. I believe you are the one who will be most cautious, yet the most cocky," the Master almost seemed to grin.

"Is that all?" Natsu asked, not afraid to let his boredom show.

"Yes, you're dismissed. Erza will fill you in on the details once all of you have met up," Master explained.

"M'kay, I'll go now, Master Zeref."

 **Uwaaa! I'm soooo sorry for all the explaining! But that's how it's gonna go! Not everything was explained in this chapter, so it's fine I hope.**

 **I know that it's strange that Zeref is not the god of bad stuff, but in the manga, his intentions are good at the beginning (USUALLY). I decided to make him 'king' of the demons.**

 **If you have any questions, or need any clarifications, just ask!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! Sometimes, I take forever to update! Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner.**

 **Sorry if you're seeing this twice! For some reason, the bold ins't working for me. I don't know if it's like that for you guys! I hope not.**

 **The Fallout**

 **Wendy**

"Where am I?" a small blue haired girl mumbled.

She held her forehead with her hand. Her head hurt. She had a terrible headache.

It was then a pretty blonde girl with _wings_ and a circle of light came up to her.

"Hello, my name's Lucy, what's yours?" Lucy asked.

The blue haired girl tried really hard to recall her name. Nothing came up. She couldn't remember anything from before this. It was like she had no memories.

"U-um..." she began to clench her fist in worry when she felt something.

She opened her hand and saw a little pink ribbon.

It was already tied and it looked like it was supposed to fit onto something. But _what?_

 _"_ Wendy, _"_ the girl mumbled.

"Hmm?" Lucy cocked her head to the side.

"My name's Wendy," the girl finally said. "Um, where are we?" Wendy asked.

"We are at the Gates of Heaven," Lucy replied.

"Heaven! Does that mean I...I died?" Wendy asked. She couldn't have. But she didn't remember anything at all. How could she have died then?

"Unfortunately, yes. However, since you were so kind and pure as a human, you already have a requirement for becoming an angel," Lucy smiled sweetly. She didn't want frighten the child anymore.

"Requirement?" Wendy asked. She could become an angel? But what would happen if she didn't become one? Would she go to Hell? Would she disappear completely?

"Yes, there are three requirements to becoming an angel. Because of these, not every soul can become an angel," Lucy explained.

"What happens if you don't become an angel?" Wendy asked a little worried.

"You would become a ghost and wander the earth, watching over and praying for your loved ones. It's difficult to find them, they could be on the other side of the world," Lucy said to Wendy.

A ghost? That didn't sound too good. Wendy was sure that if there were requirements for becoming an angel, being an angel wasn't easy as well. But it did sound like the lesser evil.

"I want to try and become an angel Miss Lucy! Please tell me what I have to do!" Wendy bowed deeply.

"Well, you've already completed one requirement, having over 85% positive energy," Lucy smiled.

"Follow me for the next," Lucy turned and started walking.

Wendy followed, but was unsure where they were going. They didn't open the gate, but around it was mist and clouds. It was like they weren't going anywhere.

"Miss Lucy!" a voice cried.

"Miss Lucy!" the voice cried again. Wendy turned to see another angel come up to them.

"Miss Lucy, you are needed, there is a big problem! Please come as fast as you can!" the angel said between pants.

"Alright, just give me one moment," Lucy smiled, "Wendy, can you stay here? I'll be back soon, I promise,"

Wendy nodded and watched Lucy and the angel fly off.

 _I want wings too..._

"Miss Levy! Miss Levy?" another angel appeared out of the mist.

"Excuse me, have you seen Miss Levy? She has blue hair and...um..." the angel trailed off.

"No I'm afraid not, sorry," Wendy apologized.

The angel stared at her for a while before smiling. "I think you will do just fine."

"What!?" Wendy shrieked. What was she supposed to do?

"You see, Miss Levy is extremely smart, because of this, she helps give us advice," the angel explained.

Us? Who was 'us'? Was it the other angels? Or was it this angels friends? Maybe another group of creatures!

"Anyway, the problem is, that there is an angel who went into the mortal world was scared by something and accidentally used his power to make himself visible.

"We're not supposed to do this. Humans came up to him and took pictures. It is something that cannot be overlooked. He will be punished. What do you suggest we do?" the angel asked.

Wendy thought about this for a good while. He didn't mean to make himself visible, but since humans took pictures, it mattered. It wasn't the angels fault, it was the humans.

"Can you do something like, tamper with the pictures the humans took? And maybe make them forget?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm, it's possible we do have a few angels with enough power to handle something like that..." the angel nodded. "Why do you suggest we do this?" the angel asked.

Wendy smiled, "You see, it isn't the angels fault for having his picture taken, because of this I don't believe he should be punished for that."

The angel nodded, "That's true, but he will still be punished, do you have another suggestion?"

"U-um, well..." Wendy thought. The poor angel was still going to be punished. Why? It wasn't his fault that he got scared. And it wasn't his fault that people took pictures.

Maybe he shouldn't be punished if they're going to make the humans forget.

"You understand, right? We have to make sure he doesn't do this again, we could be in major trouble if we did..." the angel trailed off.

Trouble? With who? Weren't angels holy creatures? Why would they be in trouble?

Wendy thought. They didn't want to punish him because of what he did. They wanted him to learn so that he wouldn't do it again.

 _Learn so that he wouldn't do it again..._

 _"_ U-um, maybe someone could help him," Wendy said quietly.

"Hmm?" the angel said.

"We-well, since he couldn't control his powers, maybe someone could help him learn to control his powers..." Wendy explained.

"Continue," the angel said, intrigued by Wendy's answer.

"And until he learns to control them, maybe he shouldn't go into the human world," Wendy finished.

"That's not that bad of an idea, thank you, hopefully I'll see you again sometime!" the angel waved goodbye to Wendy.

"Good job," a voice said from behind her.

Wendy jumped a little only to see Lucy smiling down at her.

"Huh?" Wendy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"That was a test. You have completed the second requirement," Lucy explained.

"B-but the angels! And the pictures!" Wendy cried out.

"The angels were illusions I created. If I had asked you directly, you would've known that it was a test, and you may not have said your true answer," Lucy smiled at the girl, "Wendy, you have completed the second requirement; a good sense of justice."

Wendy smiled; maybe she _could_ become an angel.

"The last requirement is left up to fate," Lucy said to Wendy as they started to walk across the cloudy plain.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked slightly worried.

"You'll see," Lucy said to her.

A little bit later, they arrived at a gray cubed building. Inside were two rooms. One was a beautiful white room with very little in it. The other room was separated by the first by glass. It had two machines.

Wendy was instructed to stand in the room with nothing in it while Lucy walked into the room with the two machines.

One had a tag that said 'Sensory' the other one had nothing but a few scratches and a lever.

"The final requirement is for you to be gifted with holy powers. There are various types, for example my friend uses the power of ice, moulding it to his command. This requirement is set on fate, I am terribly sorry if nothing happens," Lucy said quietly.

So many people were rejected solely because they didn't have any powers. Those with such a strong sense of justice and those with overflowing positive energy had been rejected by fate.

"This is a simulation, used by our power, I wish you the best of luck," Lucy said before pushing a button on the machine to the right.

Wendy watched as the machine started to glow. The last thing she saw was the machine burst with what she assumed was the angels' holy power.

* * *

"Natsu!" a strong voice shouted.

It boomed against the walls of the stone hallway in the palace, making the voice ten times louder.

Natsu turned around, slightly terrified. He knew that voice like the back of his hand.

"Yes, Erza?" Natsu gulped.

"Is it true that you lost to Lucy?" she questioned. Her tone was stern and her eyes were glaring at him.

If Natsu knew anyone who fit the demonic role best, it would be Erza...and Mira.

"Well..." Natsu laughed a little and scratched the back of his head.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Erza screamed, "WHY WOULD YOU RISK YOURSELF FOR SOMETHING AS MORONIC AS THAT!?" Erza screeched.

"Well-" Natsu started.

"Erza don't bother, he'll be like this regardless," a cold voice said.

"Laxus!" Natsu exclaimed, "Fight me!" Natsu ran towards Laxus, his fighting spirit rekindled.

Laxus had always been stronger than Natsu. He sighed and held out his hand as Natsu charged towards him. Natsu's head hit against Laxus' hand and continued to run.

Laxus rolled his eyes as he watched the pink haired demon run against his hand, unable to break past it.

"Anyway, what are we doing here?" Laxus asked Erza, ignoring the brat on his hand.

"We are waiting for two more people, then I shall explain everything to you that I know about the situation," Erza said calmly, also ignoring Natsu.

"Laxus!" Natsu growled against the older man's hand.

A grumble sounded from somewhere down the hallway. Laxus sighed and pulled his hand away from Natsu's forehead, causing him to drop. Laxus shook his hand, as if Natsu had gotten something on him, before tucking it into his coat.

"Metal head!" Natsu got off of the ground and ran towards the sound.

Gajeel snorted and used his power, iron.

He had the ability (his only ability if you asked Natsu, Laxus and a lot of others, he tried to sing once, it failed epically) to transform parts of his body into iron weapons. Of course, there was more to it than that, but that was the basics.

Natsu dodged the extending iron arm and ran on top of it, lighting his fist on fire.

Gajeel created another smaller iron rod from his iron arm nailing Natsu in the stomach.

Natsu was about to use an attack when he was hit with an enormous amount of dark power.

"Oh my, are Natsu and Gajeel fighting again?" a terrifyingly sweet voice asked.

Mirajane.

"It's really great to see you two getting along!" Mira smiled at Natsu. He wasn't fooled. _She_ was the one to hit him.

At first, she seemed sweet and gentle, but she was one of Zeref's Five Defendants, like Erza. Zeref's Five Defendants were elite fighters. They didn't always attend to Zeref, but they were around him the most.

"We're not getting along!" Natsu and Gajeel said together.

"Well, you know what they say, the more you fight, the more you care about each other!" Mira smiled.

"Thank you for stopping that," Erza coughed gaining everyone's attention, "Well, we have everyone here, so I shall explain what the plan is."

* * *

For the second time that day Wendy woke with a headache, unsure of where she was.

 _This is just a simulation._ Her mind said to her.

She seemed to be in a jungle. It was dark, very little sunlight could shine through the dense tree tops.

Wendy got up onto her feet. She was about to walk somewhere when she heard a rustle.

Wendy looked around. Nothing.

She took a step. Another rustle from the bushes. Wendy turned around, a movement caught her eye.

Wendy saw it. In the bushes, there was a huge eye, likely bigger than her hand. It was watching her.

Wendy shrieked and began to run, but a huge boulder blocked her way. She turned around and saw exactly what was chasing her.

"It's just a simulation," Wendy said to herself, "Just a simulation."

The creature seemed to be a bird, however instead of feathers it had scales. The eyes glowed a menacing red and the talons were sharper than any other creature. The 'bird' was over thirty feet and its mouth was filled with rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Just a simulation," Wendy said trembling. Her brown eyes were wide with fear. Her body would not move.

The creature let out a screech before swooping one of its wings down to attack Wendy.

Wendy screamed as her body was thrown to the side. She got up as fast as her body would let her and started running.

She heard another screech from the creature and big winds started to blow. He was starting to fly.

Wendy continued to run, despite knowing the creature could see her very well.

Wendy turned around, everything went in slow motion.

The creature was charging at her. It's talon reached out to grab her.

Wendy couldn't move, stricken by fear. She needed someone to save her.

 _It's just a simulation_ she told herself.

Wendy felt nothing. She wasn't gifted, she wouldn't become an angel.

Wendy closed her eyes. She was going to become a ghost. She was fated to wander the earth alone and sad. She wasn't going to have a purpose, she was just going to-

"Wendy!" a voice cried out, causing Wendy to open her eyes.

The creature's talon swiped down, hitting Wendy towards the rock. Instinctively, she closed her eyes again

"Char...le...?"

* * *

Lucy watched sadly as the scene unfolded before her eyes.

She wasn't going to make it.

She was just a small girl. She was so polite, so innocent and sweet, yet fate was going to be cruel.

Wendy was not gifted. Angels typically showed signs of their powers by now.

 _Another one lost..._

Lucy sighed and walked over to the machine and reached for the switch to turn off the simulation. But as she rested her hand on the metal, the machine next to it started to glow.

The Sensory Machine.

* * *

"Oi Rain Women," a voice growled.

A blue haired girl at a wooden table inside of the Fairy Tail guild hall turned around to reveal her pale face, dark blue eyes and light pink lips.

"What do you need Gajeel-kun?" she asked, obviously annoyed. She rested her head on her hand and her foot tapped the floor.

"What got _your_ panties in a twist?" Gajeel smirked, only to be splashed with water.

"You deserved that," a small but strong voice appeared.

"Cat!" Gajeel smiled and snuggled (completely out of character) his cat.

Gajeel, while being rough and tough was really lonely felt the need to have a fighting partner.

He had found this creature wandering the forest. It had just killed an Ash Pig (a creature only found in Hell) and was about to start eating when Gajeel came up to Lily and asked him to be his partner.

Lily agreed and the second he did his wings-which seemed to be angelic, despite the fact that he lived in Hell-immediately changed to a demons wings.

"Lily-san, since Gajeel-kun is being very annoying," the blue haired girl glared at Gajeel, "and Juvia doesn't feel like talking to him, would you please tell Juvia instead?" the girl named Juvia asked. She had a strange habit of talking in third person, though people got used to it.

"Of course," Lily nodded, "well you see, Gajeel was put onto guard duty," Gajeel groaned, "and he honestly has no idea how long it'll be for, so we are asking if you could perhaps help me with some things around the house...and a few other places," Lily asked.

"Of course, Juvia would love to help _you_ Lily-san," Juvia said, still annoyed with Gajeel.

"The fuck did I do!?" Gajeel demanded.

"Ah, ah, language Gajeel," a sweet voice from behind him said, "Romeo is here," Mira scolded Gajeel.

"He can take it, he's heard me swear lots, his old man does it all the time, hell, I bet that the brat's heard demons fucki-"

"Language!" Mira scolded, looking at Romeo.

He wasn't a normal demon. He was conceived by two demons, but his heart was as pure as an angels. He had dark hair, and despite being quite young he did have some muscle.

Another reason why there were far more demons than angels was because demons could do _it_ as they pleased, while angels believed in purity. Thus, there were many demons.

Mira, despite being a demon, pitied him.

"Anyways, Gajeel, Erza told me to tell you to go to your station," Mira said. She tossed her long white hair over her shoulder and walked out the door.

Gajeel grunted, "Thanks."

* * *

Wendy's body was _glowing_.

It was glowing a light blue. Wendy was slowly waking from her unconscious state.

Lucy didn't see any change in Wendy. The only magical thing was the glowing.

Wendy woke breathing very hard, the glow disappearing. Was it just Lucy, or was the air getting thinner? She looked over to the sensory machine. It made a low humming sound before it flashed and some words appeared on the screen.

 _*Medice_ _ **(**_ **Translation in the AN at the bottom)**

Lucy looked back to Wendy. _Of course, that's why there didn't seem to be a change, because it was just a simulation. But to her, she was really getting beaten up, so she used her power._

Lucy smiled and turned off both machines.

She opened the door connecting the rooms. The door was covered by an illusion spell, to make it look like it was part of the wall. Illusion spells and other charms were normal things that angels would learn. Though, the way they were performed could be different.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy smiled sweetly at the young girl.

"Uh...I'm feeling okay..." Wendy responded still in a daze.

"I have some good news," Lucy half whispered.

Wendy looked at her with wide eyes, "You mean-?"

"Yes," Lucy nodded, "you are gifted, you can become an angel," Lucy smiled.

Wendy's face went from shock to pure happiness, "Thank you Lucy-san!" Wendy bowed as she stood up. "But, what is my power?" she asked.

"You can heal people," Lucy smiled, "and I believe you may have another one, however I'm not sure."

Wendy smiled as Lucy led her back to the Gates of Heaven. She was a healer, she was going to help people.

* * *

"This place is huge!" Wendy exclaimed. She and Lucy were at the castle entrance waiting. According to Lucy, she was going to participate on some sort of prayer, and then she would receive her wings and halo.

Lucy had also told her that she was going to also take some lessons for a bit to teach her how to control her powers.

Wendy was excited, anxious and amazed.

The large doors slowly opened when a guard slammed the base of his spear to the ground.

"Thank you, Loke," Lucy smiled at the ginger-headed man.

"Any time Lucy dearest," Loke bowed, a glint in his eye, "And may I say you look extra beautiful today, somehow even more than before. I simply can't comprehend how that is possible but-" Loke looked up, "Wh-where did she...?"

"Hime has already left, Nii-san," a seemingly bored voice said. The person was a girl who had pink hair and was in a maid uniform with broken shackles hanging from her hands.

Loke sighed in defeat. "Right, Virgo."

* * *

Lucy watched as Wendy started answering countless questions on her knees, her hands together as if she was praying. Most of the rules were little things, like respect and serving for justice and at least five of them were somewhere along the lines of 'do you pledge allegiance' or 'will you ever betray us'.

"And finally, will you accept the role of an angel?" Master Makarov asked.

"Yes, of course," as Wendy finished her last word a beam of light-out of nowhere-shone down on Wendy. She rose to her feet and by the time she was on her two feet the light disappeared and a small dim halo was left floating above her head.

"Now then," Makarov snapped his fingers and two servants-who for some reason, were small and blue-brought him a fluffy red pillow with a vial on it. "Please drink this," Makarov handed Wendy the vial.

Wendy took a sniff, it smelt _horrid. "_ What is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"It is a numbing potion, you will be receiving your wings soon, I suggest you drink up," Makarov explained.

Wendy brought the vial to her lips and slowly drank from it. While she was halfway through the vial, a light pierced her back, causing her to cringe.

"Hurry!" Makarov ushered her. Before they had this potion, angels would undergo horrible pains to receive their wings.

First a light would pierce your back, then feathers would begin to emerge until the wings were finished growing. Certain angels experienced more pain than others, as their wings were different.

It was, to put in perspective, kind of like giving birth. Something was coming out of your body.

Wendy finally downed the vial. Her body now numb, the wings could grow and she would not mind.

Wendy waited until her wings were finished growing before moving again. Her wings were small blue ones and slightly ruffled.

Wendy started to flap them, at first it hurt-the after effect of growing wings. However after a little more flapping it began to hurt less and less, until she couldn't feel the pain.

Wendy flapped her wings faster and jumped. She didn't fly, she merely glided.

"Why don't you try again?" Lucy smiled at the young girl.

"Okay, Lucy-san," Wendy replied.

She flapped her wings fast and jumped. She closed her eyes waiting for the ground.

But she never felt it.

Wendy opened her eyes and realized she had flown about three meters off the ground. She leaned foreword slightly, and looked in front of her at the red drapes, which seemed to be getting bigger.

It was then she realized that the drapes had in fact, not gotten larger, but she had gotten closer.

Wendy smiled _I can fly._

* * *

Wendy was dismissed and was lead by a servant named Virgo to her home.

"Master, what is going to happen in my mission?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I have decided, your mission," Makarov coughed and the two small blue servants brought him a scroll, "is to deliver this to the King of the Hell, Zeref."

 ***** _Medice_ **means 'healer' in Latin. Don't worry about Latin, you don't need to memorize anything. If you see something in italics that looks like gibberish, it is most likely Latin. All Latin translations will be in the AN**

 **That's it. I know it was suuuper long. But thank you for bearing with!**

 **There are still many things that need explaining**

In case you couldn't tell, Wendy is the soul Lucy collected in the last chapter

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fallout 3**

 **Sorry if you can't see the bold, or italics. I can't when it gets poste don my computer, maybe it's just something to do with my computer! Even so, please enjoy!**

 **A Mysterious Man**

Lucy was looking for her friend, Levy. Yesterday, she learned her mission. She was to deliver something to the King of Hell.

This was going to be no easy mission. No demon would let her slide. They would definitely notice her wings and halo. And even if she hid them, they would know she wasn't a demon.

How long would this take? And would she even make it? If she failed, she'd have to redeem herself.

She needed to ask think about food, and a good disguise. But right now she was going to ask Levy to teach her a spell.

Lucy walked into the library, the first place she'd expect Levy to be. Unlike mortal libraries, the shelves were thick and around two stories tall. No ladders were used since angels could fly.

The shelves were filled with all sorts of things. History of the world, information on angels and other creatures, fiction books, and other assorted categories as well.

As usual, Lucy found Levy in the 'Spell Books' section in the library.

"Levy-chan! Please help me!" Lucy exclaimed as she pleaded to the blue-haired girl.

"Of course! What do you need, Lu-chan?" Levy smiled at her friend.

"How do you create a space pocket?" Lucy asked.

A space pocket was a magical pocket in an alternate dimension that was completely empty. Depending on your amount of magical power, you could store numerous things in there and summon them when you want.

"Well, there are two ways to. One of them is drawing a symbol, the other is getting the symbol marked on to your skin through magic, though it takes a while and mastering it is harder to start," Levy explained.

Lucy nodded, "Well I don't have much time, so maybe drawing the symbol will be easier."

"Right, well the symbol looks like this," Levy tool out her Light Pen. Levy's ability was writing words and spells in the air with her pen. However, unlike other magic, Like Gray or Jellal's she needed to learn from books or other sources to broaden her magic.

The symbol was quite simple. It was a circle with a vertical line through the centre of it. Over the line was an 'S'.

"You can draw this symbol on anything, with anything. As long as it roughly looks like this. Then you say the word, _aperio*"_

 _"_ Alright let me try..." Lucy took the pen from Levy's extended hand.

She wrote the symbol in the air and then said the word ' _aperio_ '. The word shone and made a small humming noise and...nothing happened.

"Levy-chan! Did I do something wrong?" Lucy asked her friend.

"Uh, well, try and focus more on the symbol and the act of opening a pocket in the dimension," Levy suggested.

"Uh, ok..." Lucy raised her hand and began drawing the symbol again. Lucy thought of a rip first. An inter-dimensional rip. She imagined it opening.

" _Aperio_."

The line in the symbol started to glow. The glow started to grow until you could see black in the centre. It hung there for a while before disappearing, as did the symbol.

"You did it Lu-chan!" Levt cried in happiness, "Now, when the blackness is there you can put things into the rip. Be careful though, depending on your power you'll only be able to store so much," Levy warned, "Oh! And you can take things out the same way."

"Uh, Levy how do I even put things-"

"Miss Levy!" A guard came bustling into the library.

A minor guard by the name of Horologium, he was mostly a messenger, but he did other things as well. He had a strange body, like many of the other gods. Horologium was a grandfather clock.

"Miss Levy, we have a problem! Capricorn-sama has fallen ill due to some spell! We believe it's a curse, however the person who did this is a mystery. The symptoms Capricorn-sama is showing is unknown to us. Please, help!" Horologium, who was quite boxy and his knees were very close to the ground, awkwardly bowed down to Levy, causing quite a commotion at the library.

"O-of course!" Levy smiled, "See you later Lu-chan, good luck!"

"But-" Lucy shouted (receiving quite a few stares) "...how do I put things in and take things out...?" Lucy said a little more quietly.

She sighed, _Looks like I'll have to figure it out myself..._

* * *

"Capricorn-sama! Miss Levy is here!" Horologium shouted, throwing open the door to the mans room.

Capricorn was one of the Twelve Guards of the Zodiac. He was The Goat. Because of this, he had fur instead of skin and also had horns growing out of his head, though he had hands like a human and walked on two feet.

He was supposed to be elite, a great fighter.

"How did this happen Capricon?" Levy asked rushing to his side.

"I..." he croaked, then coughed, "I was fighting someone. And he..." Capricorn coughed again, "...he cast a spell on me."

Simple as that.

Not really.

"Who is this man? Was he a demon? What did he look like? How is your-"

Levy was cut off mid sentence when Capricorn let out a violent cough.

"Capricorn!" Levy shouted, worried for the guard.

"His face...it was covered, by a mask," Capricorn mumbled.

"Alright, I'll do what I can, please relax," Levy said politely.

The door opened. Another guard named Virgo was there with a small blue haired angel.

"Capricorn, I have brought Wendy on orders from Nii-san," the pink haired angel said, her voice a monotone. "She is a healer and will attempt to heal you. Levy, Nii-san asked you to search for what this illness is as well as a cure," Virgo bowed and left.

"Nii-san?" Levy muttered to herself. Virgo was always an oddball. Of course, Levy respected her. Virgo was an amazing fighter, but she had her quirks, especially towards Lucy. Whenever she spoke to Lucy, she would call her 'hime' which meant princess. Not only that but she would ask Lucy for punishment in a strange, almost suggestive way.

"Umm, Levy-san," the blue haired girl said quietly.

"Yes, Wendy, right?" Levy smiled at the girl.

Wendy nodded and blushed a little. After all, she had heard so much about Levy, it felt like an honour to meet her. "Nii-san is Loke-san," Wendy mumbled.

"I see," Levy smiled, but raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, you can get straight to work on Capricorn, I'll

be right back, I promise. I'm going to go pick up some tomes and other things."

Levy reached into her pocket and grabbed a white crystal, about the size of Wendy's palm. "This is a communication Lacrima, a friend gave it to me, if anything comes up when I'm gone, please use it," Levy set the Lacrima down in Wendy's hands.

"You just speak into it and I'll come flying, okay?" Levy said as she opened the door. Before Wendy could respond, Levy was already out of the door, well on her way.

"Capricorn-san, I will try my best, please bare with me," Wendy bowed before resting her hands in front of Capricorn. They slowly began to glow light blue.

* * *

"Arrrgh!" a scream of frustration came from a light pink house. Lucy tugged at her hair because, for the eighth time, she had failed to retrieve something from the space pocket.

After Levy had left the library, Lucy decided to go home and practice the new spell. She went to visit Jellal-who was luckily in his house-for a pen. Putting things into the space pocket was easy. You just tossed it in and it would be stored there. However getting things out was a different matter.

After her first failed attempt she realized she could not just simply put her hand in the rip. It would hurt, as she was a living being (well, as living as an angel could get...), having part of herself in one dimension while the rest of her body was in another was dangerous. The different dimensions would rip her body apart, fighting where she would be. It would only end in which her arm was left in the other dimension while the rest of her stayed in Heaven.

She then tried countless ways to get the item-an apple-out of the pocket dimension. None of them worked. By the seventh try she decided that the only way to get the item out was similar to summoning magic. A power that she used. She had to focus her power on the item, visualize it in her hand, and eventually the item would be there. Of course, it was far easier said then done. If you weren't used to it, the summon would take a long time, and even when you did summon it, the item-or whatever you're summoning-would sometimes not appear.

"Okay, I can do this!" Lucy proclaimed, she drew the symbol for the ninth time and closed her eyes. She focused on the apple, she imagined it in her hand. She imagined feeling the smooth surface of the apple. Lucy opened her eyes and saw the apple in her hand. _She had done it!_

Lucy smiled, but a flash of light came from her hand and the apple disappeared. Something had gone wrong.

Lucy sighed, "May as well use the pocket dimension, I can work it out later. Now I need to train!" Lucy fist pumped the air and flew out of her home.

* * *

"Constellation: The Archer, Sagittarius!" Lucy screamed lifting her whip up, swiping it side then down, creating a _crack_!

Lucy was training. She went after a fairly difficult soul, and she was fighting a difficult opponent.

Before her, dots of light-stars-appeared and they formed a man in a horse suit, holding a bow. "Moshi moshi Lucy-dono, what may I do for you?" the man asked.

"Sagittarius, diamond formation!" Lucy cried, her opponent-a terrifying demon-charged at them, claws open.

Eight _twangs!_ could be heard as Sagittarius released eight arrows in a diamond shape. One arrow hit the demon in the head, another in the shoulder, one in the hip and another in the thigh. The rest of the arrows whizzed past him. They stopped in midair then turned to dust, as if they knew they had missed the target.

"Good job Sagittarius, you're dismissed," Lucy said, gripping her whip tighter than before and walking towards the fallen demon. Sagittarius gave her a silent salute and faded.

"You're pretty good, Freed," Lucy hissed. Her opponent was Freed the Dark. A demon who used runes to fight. Runes were basically spells written out, similar to Levy's magic, but it took longer the cast, however they were very specific.

Freed's demon form disappeared, revealing a green haired man. "You are good as well," he said calmly. Lucy was about to turn around when she noticed him finger his sword, despite his position.

"Blade's edge!" Lucy shouted before Freed could do anything. The whip became as sharp as a sword. Lucy struck Freed with it knocking him unconscious. "Nice try," Lucy sneered and walked towards the soul and began collecting it.

The evening came, two hours before dinner, then, tomorrow Lucy would be going into Hell, on her mission. If she completed it, she would become a Golden Angel.

Lucy left Freed where he was and flew back up to Heaven. Unbeknownst to her, a strange man in a camouflage mask walked up to Freed.

"This is the work of an angel named Lucy," the man said. He held up his hand and revealed a communication Lacrima, "She is an angel who fights with the stars and a whip. She can summon the Twelve Guards of the Zodiac to do her bidding, as they are the mythical creatures who became constellations."

"Good job, right now, your job is to infiltrate Hell and gain the trust of everyone there," the voice from the Lacrima ordered.

"Of course, Shagotte."

* * *

Natsu was so very bored.

Bored to the point where he was wasting his power and making something he called fire art. Natsu had stood guard for about fifteen hours and. The floor was uncomfortable so he didn't get much sleep. He had to pack his own food, but he ate all of it and was already starving.

Oh, and he was in a prison.

Natsu had already managed to make a tree, a bird and his guild mark. Jeez, he was bored.

Why did he have to guard the prison? It was the most boring, and deserted. Nothing much came around here. Gajeel was guarding the main entrance to Hell, Mira was in their main town, Crocus, Laxus was patrolling the palace, and lucky Erza was walking around the outskirts of Hell.

The most amusing thing that had happened was when he and Gajeel fought through the communication Lacrimas, screaming at each other until Erza cut in.

Natsu didn't think he could take this much longer. (Though, he was there for barely a day) he decided, against his better judgement, to sneak out of his post and go do something. No one came around there anyways.

* * *

Natsu had managed to sneak through Gajeel. (Admittedly, he spent longer than he wanted trying to do so) Natsu planned to go into the mortal realm. Maybe try and capture a soul, anything more fun than standing in a boring damp dark prison.

Natsu wandered around the mortal realm for a bit, trying to find something interesting. Nothing seemed to catch his fancy. All the angels around were boring and not that powerful.

Until he found a _man_ walking around.

Man was not uncommon to be seen walking around. But they couldn't see the angels and demons.

But this man was looking at all the angels, demons, souls and battles. Like he could see them.

"Who the hell are ya?" Natsu said as he came up to him.

He turned around with wide eyes. His mouth was covered with a camouflaged mask. He said nothing but stared at Natsu. It was an odd silence. Natsu sighed, ready to just walk away.

"I could ask you that very question," he said finally keeping his eyes down.

"Well, you're a pain in the ass, aren't ya?" Natsu sighed turning around, beginning to walk away from the guy. He was probably being a wuss and hiding his wings or whatever 'cause he was weak.

"Fight me."

Natsu turned on his heel, facing the weird dude. "Huh?"

"I want to fight with you. If you win you can do whatever you want with me. If I win, you do what I want," he said, drawing some sort of fancy stick from his back.

"Sure, I'll have ya know. I ain't your run-in-the-mill demon, I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail," Natsu cracked his knuckles as he lit them on fire. "You better put up a good fight!" Natsu shouted and charged towards his opponent.

The masked man hit his staff on the ground. It created a strong defensive wave, flinging Natsu back. Then he lifted his staff and spun it around in the air. Around it, a dark circular disk formed. It was flowing with dark static energy. Taking the staff in one hand and the disk in the other, the man flung the disk at Natsu.

Natsu dodged it with relative ease. He jumped over it and let fire come out of his foot, hitting the disk.

Grabbing the now flaming disk, Natsu flung it back at the masked man. It left a trail of flames behind it, and the flames surrounding the disk grew bigger, making it virtually impossible to dodge.

The masked man mumbled something and held his staff to defend against the disk. While he was occupied with that, Natsu created a small ball of fire.

He shot the ball at his opponent, but it stopped a foot before the disk that the masked man was trying to block. It split into six small balls of fire and went in different directions before all hitting their target, the man.

After the smoke cleared, you could see the man panting, his skin bruised and burned. He took his staff and placed it behind him.

"Meteor."

A dark 'light' engulfed the man, and before Natsu could react he whizzed past him, punching him in the gut. The man turned around quickly and hit him again in the back.

Natsu took a few more hits like this before exploding, literally.

"Annoying pest!" Natsu shouted, flames licked his skin. He closed his eyes, "Demon Technique, Dragon Slayer! Eye of the Hunter!"

Natsu opened his eyes to reveal that they were no longer an onyx colour but a glowing yellow.

"There!" he shouted and punched the speeding ball of 'light' that was coming towards him.

"Fire trap!" Natsu shouted and a dome of fire surrounded his opponent. "You're pretty good," Natsu said to him from outside the dome.

"I admit defeat," a voice responded. Natsu released the dome of fire, and his eyes changed back from yellow to onyx.

"I keep my promise, what would you like to do with me?" he asked.

"Well, you're pretty strong, how about you become a part of my guild?" Natsu asked. After all, Fairy Tail had a reputation to uphold as the strongest demon guild, and with all sorts of new strong people in other guilds, they're power was decreasing. They could use someone strong like him. After all, he lasted a whopping three minutes and forty five seconds against the great Natsu Dragneel.

"Alright. Will I...will I become a demon?" the man asked, a hint of hesitance in his voice.

"Well, yeah. It's a demons guild. You're not afraid, are you?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at the man.

"What? No! I'm a man of my word, I'll do as you say," the man stammered, "I just...wanted to check."

"Well, after some boring ritual-y stuff, you'll get your horns and tail. They grow outta ya by the way. It's really weird. And, you already have some sorta power so I guess you won't have to do that boring ceremony thing," Natsu explained as he took the lead in walking towards the nearest portal to Hell.

"Say what's your name?" Natsu asked not looking back.

"My name?" the man asked. He didn't really have a name. After all, he was created through magic, he was a copy of somebody.

"Yeah."

"It's..." the man stayed quiet for a while. Unable to talk. If only he was given a name! His cover couldn't be blown now, it should be easy to come up with a name! But he was having a blank.

"You gonna talk mystery guy?" Natsu said as they neared the portal.

 _Mystery guy? What a strange name_ the man thought to himself.

 _Mystery guy_

"Well, we're here," Natsu said. Deciding not to worry too much. After all, how was he supposed to get through the gate without Gajeel noticing him?

"Mystogan,"

"Huh?" Natsu looked at the guy.

"My name's Mystogan."

* * *

"Lisanna?" Lucy asked as she flew into the dinning hall.

"Lucy?" a sweet voice replied.

The dinning hall was filled with tables and at the back was the kitchen. There were windows that opened the kitchen to the rest of the hall. A head popped out of one of the open windows.

"Lucy! It's been so long, how have you been? I've heard that you're going on a mission to become a Golden Angel!" the white haired girl rambled.

"Yes! Well, you're always cooking in the kitchen, no wonder we don't see each other much," Lucy smiled at her friend.

"Well, what brings you here? You know that dinner isn't for another two hours..." Lisanna pointed to an 'hours' poster to the right of Lucy.

"Ah, well...I was wondering if you could spare some food. I have to go somewhere for my mission and I have no idea how long it's going to take!" Lucy explained.

Lisanna smiled, "Of course Lucy! Here let me grab you some stuff. Just wait here, do you need something to carry it all with?"

"No, I've got something," Lucy said as Lisanna disappeared into the kitchen.

As Lisanna disappeared, Levy came flying in.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" the petite girl asked between pants.

"I'm here to pick up some stuff. What about you? Why are you here?" Lucy asked

"I did some research on Capricorn's condition-"

"Capricorn! Is he okay?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Yes. Anyways, it's a simple curse called ** _Venenatus_ that suppresses his magic, as you know, when a Zodiac doesn't have their magic, their energy starts to drain. This healer girl named Wendy helped him feel better, but it won't last long," Levy explained so quickly that it took Lucy a few seconds to process everything her friend had said.

"Oh, Levy? How are you?" Lisanna asked as soon as she realized the bluenette was there as well. Lisanna's hands were filled as she carried multiple different types of foods and drinks.

"Lisanna! Quick, I need an ambrosia soup!" Levy shouted, despite being only a foot away from the white haired angel.

"Of course!" Lisanna said and quickly turned on the stove, recognizing the panic in her friends voice.

"But I thought he was cursed...?" Lucy questioned as she began to draw the symbol to open her space pocket with the Light Pen she borrowed from Jellal.

"Yes, well, I've already removed the curse, but he needs the soup to strengthen his magic or else he'll suffer from *** _Medeis Amissus,"_ Levy said breathily. Tapping her foot impatiently.

"I see," Lucy nodded.

"Well, Levy here's the soup," Lisanna brought a steaming pot to the window.

Levy barely got out a 'thanks' as she zoomed out the door.

"Well, good luck on your mission Lucy, you best get some sleep tonight. Tell you what, I'll make sure I make your favourites tonight," Lisanna smiled at the blonde who was finishing putting the food and drinks in her space pocket.

"Thanks Lisanna. Remember, I like my chicken pot pie with extra gravy and my berry crumble with strawberries!" Lucy grinned back at Lisanna.

"I know! Good luck!"

 **Well that's it**

 **Here's a little lesson for y'all**

 ***** _Aperio_ **=Latin for 'open'**

 ****** _Venenatus_ **=Latin for 'poison, venomous and/or magic'**

 ******* _Medeis Amissus_ **=Medeis is Latin for 'magic' and Amissus is Latin for 'loss' so it literally means 'magic loss'**

 **Finally,** _ambrosia is depicted in ancient Greece as a food of the gods._

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fallout**

 **Should this fanfic insult anyone's religions, please do not read it if it does. This is based off of characters, not religion. Please try to take no offence to this.**

 **Tainted**

"Do you understand?" a strong (and scary) voice asked.

"Yes Erza," Natsu mumbled.

As he and Mystogan stepped into the portal, Gajeel saw them and immediately told Erza. She then swiftly kicked him in the stomach then punched the top of his head. She then asked another passing demon to take Mystogan to King Zeref. After, she scolded Natsu for going away from his post solely because he was bored.

Natsu grumbled as Erza accompanied him back to the prison. "Anyways Natsu, don't sleep heavily tonight, who knows when someone's going to come, oh and Mira gave me this to bring to you," Erza held out a tub of ash chicken (Hell's version of chicken). Natsu immediately started to drool.

"But, you shouldn't eat it all tonight, so I will take most of it," Erza stated. She reached her hand in and gave Natsu two ash chicken breasts and walked away with the rest.

Natsu solemnly went to work on the food he was given, sitting in his damp boring prison. Alone. On the cold floor.

* * *

"Lu-chan!" Levy shouted after her friend who was standing in front of the portal to the mortal realm.

"Levy-chan, Gray, Jellal! What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked, turning away from the portal to face her friends.

"We're here to wish you luck, Lucy," Jellal smiled and Gray nodded.

"Yeah, you got everything you need?" Gray asked cooly.

"Yes, I have the scroll and the food that I need. As you can see, I'm wearing a cloak as well," Lucy gestured to the grey cloak that covered everything. Her wings were folded into it and she cast a charm to ensure that the light from her halo didn't shine through.

The only thing that was visible was her face, and when she kept her head down, you could barely see her eyes.

"Anyways, I'd like to give you this," Jellal nudged Gray who took out a beautiful sword.

The swords scabbard was a beautiful gold. Leaves and fruits were carved into it and a diamond was engraved into the middle of the hilt.

"What!? There's no way I could take that! Besides, I have my own weapon. To use such a beautiful sword like that down _there_ , it's not good. How can I even-"

"I know," Jellal cut off the rambling angel, "But this really helped me, despite my power. Trust me, you'll want to keep it," Jellal insisted and thrusted the sword her way.

"Lu-chan, take one of my Light Pens," Levy held out a pen, "Drawing the symbol with other things can be difficult, so please take it!"

Lucy hesitantly grabbed the pen. Her friends were giving her such amazing things! How was she supposed to take them to such a terrible place?

"Food goes bad easily, so take this," Gray mumbled. He placed his hands together and cried, "Ice Make: Infinity Box!"

With a flash of blue, a small box made of ice appeared. "Store your food in here, okay?"

Lucy quickly drew the space pocket symbol with Levy's Light Pen and placed the sword in while sheepishly asking Levy to help her retrieve all of the food.

The angel watched as Levy flawlessly drew out every piece of food from her space pocket.

Once every bit of food that Lisanna had given her was out, she placed them into the Infinity Box, a box that could store an infinite amount of things. With the benefit of Gray's ice magic, it kept everything cold.

"Thank you guys so much! I don't know what I'd do without you guys. I'll make all of you proud and become a Gold Angel!" Lucy proclaimed and with that, she stepped into the portal and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Lucy found a portal to Hell while staying incognito. Luckily, all the demons were out hunting, and Lucy prayed that no others would come out of it.

She mustered up her courage and stepped into the portal.

It really hurt to be in there. She was a creature of the light, of course it would hurt to step into such an unholy place. The portal particles (small lumps of magic that was concentrated on one area. They were scattered throughout the portal) seemed to bite at her skin, and anytime she moved it felt like she was burning.

But, like every other portal, the watery substance that suspended you would slowly carry you to your destination. It worked with both angelic and demonic portals. But in here, it felt like forever had passed before she reached Hell.

Lucy stumbled out of the portal. Hell was truly terrifying.

Lakes of lava were everywhere, the smell of smoke and darkness reeked. Demons and other unholy creatures were just walking around the dangerous terrain.

Lucy looked to her left and saw the back of a demon. He was big, and muscles could be seen. Unruly long black hair fell down the demons back.

Gajeel.

So the demons knew that she was going to come. There would be no other explanation as to why Gajeel was just standing around the entrance of a portal.

Lucy scrambled to a near bush and watched Gajeel turn around. He sniffed the air and scowled. "It smells disgusting," he walked towards Lucy and sniffed again.

Lucy had forgotten that Gajeel used magic similar to Natsu's. Dragon slaying magic. Though, their elements were different. Natsu used fire while Gajeel used iron. Their magic was complex and wild. They had techniques and they didn't always have to activate their dragon slaying magic to use their power. Lucy had fought one hundred battles with Natsu and she still didn't understand his power.

Dragon slaying magic normally enhanced almost all of your senses. Dragon slayers were like dogs. They could pick up scents and trace them.

"Gajeel here," Gajeel held up a communication Lacrima.

"What is it?" Erza asked, her voice sharp.

"I think we have a bunny on the loose," Gajeel smirked as he continued to walk towards the bush that Lucy was hiding under.

"Hmm?" a sweet voice asked from the lacrima. "A bunny? Gajeel, you know that we don't have bunnies here. Besides, you can't really-"

"He means Lucy," Laxus interjected. "Gajeel calls her a bunny for some reason, maybe he has a crush on her," Laxus snorted.

"Fuck no! Shrimp just-"

"Shrimp? Who's that? Another part of your harem?" Mira asked.

"What!? no-"

"Shrimp is Levy, he definitely likes her," Erza nodded her head from wherever she was, though no one could see it, "I've seen him go easy when fighting her,"

"I do not-"

"Ooh! So he does like her! What about Lucy though? I'm curious about her, does he like her as well?" Mira giggled.

"I'm not too sure...Gajeel are you two-timing two innocent young girls?" Erza asked with a frightening tone.

"Why would I-"

"Gajeel! How dare you! Breaking the hearts of two young maidens! If you're going to do that, at least make it more interesting!" Mira cackled, her demonic side coming out.

"What the fuck are you-"

"Nah, he ain't two-timing anyone. They're part of his harem," Laxus said nonchalantly.

"Harem!? What the-"

"Oh I see. But Gajeel, you can't have a good harem with only two girls, you need a third one, who is it? Juvia?" Mira suggested.

"The fuck!? There's no way-"

"No, it's not Juvia. He doesn't have an animal name for her," Erza stated.

"I don't have a damn hare-"

"Who else does he call by an animal name then?" Mira wondered aloud.

Laxus smirked, "Nat-"

"I DON'T HAVE A DAMN HAREM WOULD YOU GUYS JUST-"

" _ **SHUT UP**_ **!** " an extremely annoyed voice spoke up.

"I," Natsu seethed, "Had finally fallen asleep on the cold ground that I am forced to sleep on when Gajeel starts fucking yelling in my god damn ear!" Natsu grumbled, "If you guys are gonna talk then talk about something useful, not that something useful could come out of Gajeel's mouth anyways..."

"You wanna repeat that? Punk?" Gajeel snarled from his end of the Lacrima.

"I said that-"

"Boys," a terrifying voice spoke up.

"Yes, Erza?" Natsu and Gajeel both said in unison.

"Don't fight. Now then, Gajeel, don't waste the magic of our Lacrima's and tell us what you wanted to say," Erza instructed.

"But you were-ah fuck it," Gajeel scowled, "I was saying, there's a bunny on the loose."

"Bunny?" Natsu asked.

"He means Lucy, she's here somewhere," Mira replied.

"Where is she Gajeel?" Erza asked.

"She's right..." Gajeel exclaimed as he stepped over the bush to see...nothing.

"Well...?" Laxus asked impatiently.

"I don't know, Bunny Girl got away, damnit you guys!" Gajeel screamed into the Lacrima.

"Huh, Lucy," Natsu said, still processing what Mira had told him, not catching up with their current conversation, "Why do ya call her a bunny? You like her or something?"

* * *

Lucy had thankfully gotten away safely, thanks to the idiotic conversation that had taken place. Though, a handful of demons unfortunately knew she was here.

Lucy had quickly scampered away from Gajeel and crossed a bridge that lay over a lava river. She then went into a small town called Acalypha where the merchants of the demon world were.

Stalls with countless different (and strange) items were set up. Some of them were things like magazines, or Lacrima's while others were things that Lucy had never heard of.

One of the items was called a Netherling Charm. It seemed to be a talisman that granted different effects to the person who bought it. Whether it worked or not, that was something that Lucy would have to find out on her own. Another little gadget was called * _Celatum_ Lens. Lucy wasn't to sure what it did, but it seemed to be popular with younger demons.

Clothes and accessories were also on sale. The clothes looked normal, though, there was one booth that installed their clothes with Lacrima's giving the clothing little perks like having no scent, or letting the clothes change colour.

The accessories were wild and strange. The earrings seemed to be feathers that were plucked off of animals that lived in Hell. The necklaces were no better. They were made with teeth, claws and bits of silver. Rings had strange symbols on them that told your fore coming doom and the hair pieces were emitting odd auras. Everything was really creepy.

Around the centre of the town was a map. The bulk of it was a map of the town, but you could see the outskirts of it as well.

Some places were other towns or some random caverns or lakes. There was a small arrow that pointed east, past a lake and off the map. It had a crown symbol near it. Lucy could only assume the palace was in that direction.

Lucy decided to follow where the arrow was pointed. A palace was big, surely she'd be able to see it if she walk that way.

"Pop?" a child came up to Lucy. She looked down, it was a small boy with violet hair and tear-stained eyes.

His lips trembled, "Never mind, my pop isn't back," he started to cry, "Pop never comes back. Mom or pop! They just leave me alone...!" the poor boy cried.

"H-hey! Don't cry, I'm sure your father is around here somewhere. And you're not alone," Lucy kneeled down to match the boys height. She sympathized with the boy, even though he was a demon.

"But I am...I am alone," he sobbed. "Nobody cares, nobody is there...I'm all alone..."

"You have me," Lucy smiled, "I'm here, I care about you, tell you what? Take this," Lucy pulled off a piece of fabric from the sleeve of her cloak. "Don't let anyone smell this, but when you're lonely, you can hold that. It means that a piece of me is always with you. So you're never alone," Lucy handed the fabric to the boy.

"Th-thank you miss! My n-name's Romeo. I-I really appreciate th-this," Romeo said between sobs.

"No problem, maybe I'll see you again," Lucy stood up, but she felt a tugging at her hand.

"What's your name?" Romeo asked.

Lucy cupped her hand next to Romeo's ear, "Lucy."

* * *

Lucy was starting to tire. She quickly hid herself underneath a bush she deemed non-venomous and fell right to sleep.

Five hours later, Lucy woke up from her uncomfortable position on the ground. Rubbing her eyes, Lucy got up and started to walk towards a massive tower that she could only assume, was a part of the palace.

Sneaking up to the gates, Lucy saw a bulky blond man standing guard at the door that was the entrance to the castle. His arms were crossed and he looked extremely bored.

At that moment, he looked over in her direction, Lucy darted to the side, but the man walked towards her.

"Who's there?" he asked. Lucy sighed, she was automatically suspicious for darting away from his gaze, and the cloak didn't exactly help.

"I would like a presence with your king," Lucy stepped up, "but I could 't open the gate," she tried to explain.

"And why do you want to talk to him?" the guard questioned.

"I have an important message for him, and have been sent to deliver it," Lucy tried to keep her voice low. She never looked him in the eye either.

"Oh really?" he said in a disbelieving tone. "What if you're here to kill him? Or sabotage him?"

"Why would I do that to him?" Lucy half giggled, trying to blow off what he said. She held up the scroll she was given, "This is the message. I promise that nothing strange has been placed on it,"

"Let me see that," he grunted and snatched the scroll from Lucy's hands

"Hey!" Lucy reached put for the scroll but he held it high enough so she couldn't reach it unless she released her wings.

"There's nothing on here..." the man drawled. He noticed the surprised look on the strange woman's face so he showed her the scroll. "Why is that?" he asked the girl, partially annoyed.

"It is for your king only. He has what he needs to see what is written on the page," Lucy managed to fumble out. She honestly didn't know what was in the scroll herself. She didn't dare to look, it was against her code to look at something that wasn't hers.

"Gonna be honest here girlie, I don't trust you," he said simply, crossing his arms.

"Please sir! Just an audience with him! You can gather as many guards as you wish to ensure I don't kill him. Please just let me deliver this!" Lucy pleaded.

Laxus, taken aback by the girl's persistency, pressed his lips together and nodded, "Very well, I shall lead you into the chambers."

Laxus opened the gates, then the grand doors. As Lucy walked in, faces of stone gargoyles greeted her while chandeliers made of solid lava decorated the ceiling, creating a dim light in the hall. Laxus pushed open a grand door and there at the end of the room was the King of Hell, Zeref.

"Master, someone has come to deliver something," Laxus said and pulled Lucy towards the throne.

"King," Lucy bowed to Zeref, biting her tongue. She knew this was an act, but she couldn't believe she was bowing to this scum who called himself a king.

"Rise," Zeref commanded, "What brings you here?" he asked, his eyes looked at her as if he was staring straight into her soul. It made Lucy shiver.

"I have come to deliver this," Lucy took out the scroll she was given. She handed it to Zeref, even though their hands didn't touch, the king's fingers seemed to send cold spikes through her body just from them both touching the same object.

Zeref hummed as he opened the scroll and quickly read it over (somehow, as there seemed to be nothing on it) before smirking.

"Good job, child of Makarov," he chuckled, the guards around them gasped and inspected the cloaked figure for any sign of purity. "Looks like you've done a good job to get here," Zeref grinned maniacally, "I wish you the best of luck getting out."

And with that Zeref pointed two fingers at her and a beam of darkness shot out, grazing Lucy's ear and tearing through the fabric of her cloak, vaporizing it, leaving Lucy in her full angelic glory.

"Seize her!" a guard screamed and the lot of them charged at her.

Lucy quickly flew up and out of an open window, leaving a time charm on the palace walls.

* * *

The time charm that Lucy placed on the palace blocked all demons from leaving the walls of the palace for five minutes.

A time charm, like an illusion spell, was another simple spell that angels would learn. It set a barrier somewhere for a certain time.

Lucy huffed as she barely made it out of the gardens. She flew into a small shed as countless demons chased her. She quickly used a (terrifyingly) sharp sickle to create a hole and she jumped through leaving an illusion spell to make it seem like there was no hole there.

Staying quiet, Lucy waited until the guards disappear. She found that she was in a dark stoned hallway. She considered herself lucky for not having to sneak around the palace.

 _The nerve of that king! How dare he reveal who I was! I shouldn't have trusted that he would leave me be, he is, after all, the king of these vile creatures!_ Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy walked through the hall, until she found a door. It seemed to be made of solid iron and it had a huge lock, about the size of her hand, on it.

To the left, a keychain with multiple keys of different shapes and sizes sat. Lucy grabbed it, trying to figure out which key was the correct one for the lock.

Lucy first assumed that the key would be bigger because of the size of the lock, but most of the bigger keys didn't even fit in the key hole. Differentiating the shapes of the keys to try and match with the lock would be difficult. Every key was extremely detailed, making hard to tell where each bump and and edge would fit.

A small gleam on the floor caught her eye. A key, barely the size of her pinky sat on the ground. Lucy grabbed the key and stuck it into the lock, surprisingly, it fit!

Lucy pushed iron door open. It was heavy and creaked often.

Lucy hesitantly walked into another hallway. This hallway was much wider than the previous one, it had small torches lining the walls, and between the torches were bars of iron. Each set of bars had a door made of iron and had a lock. Behind the bars and doors were dark rooms, each had an uncomfortable looking bed, a hole and shackles.

Lucy had heard of places like these, they were called prisons. Heaven didn't have prisons, the angels didn't believe in punishment like this. But Lucy had heard of these through reading stories in the library with Levy. This was where people, or in this case demons, would repent for their sins.

Lucy couldn't make out many figures in the darkness, there were a few demons that kept their heads down, while others looked at her with curious or hateful eyes. She started to worry, what if they called for someone? What if they tried to hurt her?

All demons had magic, regardless of whether they were gifted or not. Zeref believed in using Lacrimas to empower demons. It was apparently a horrible process that hurt very badly. She had caught glimpses of scars that demons had, showing where their Lacrima was implanted. They always looked horrible.

"I wouldn't worry about that. These shackles block and absorb magic, if they didn't all of us could've broken out one way or another," a coarse voice replied to the thoughts in Lucy's head.

"Where?" Lucy spun on her heel, placing a hand on her whip.

"Over here, to your left," the voice replied.

Lucy saw a figure emerge from the cell, he was young it looked like he was in his early twenties, though that didn't surprise Lucy. Demons that were conceived would stop aging at a certain age, and demons that were accepted were typically in the age of twelve to thirty five. Angels however, wouldn't age, it was why older angels didn't exist. Older souls wouldn't become angels either. If they were gifted, and even if they were immortal, it would be a strain on their body and they would become baggage. It was the same as demons, they wouldn't take in older souls.

The only known elderly angel was their king, Makarov, who was ridiculously powerful and ruled over the angels with said power.

The man had dark red-almost brown-hair and tanned skin. His hands and feet were attached to long chains. He wore a smirk as well as a simple black shirt with red pants that had black straps and a long white coat. His had a scar over his right eye, but the other seemed violet, though in the darkness, Lucy couldn't tell.

"How did you know-"

"What you were thinking?" the man finished. Lucy nodded and looked away. "I can hear your thoughts," the man replied.

"My thoughts? But I thought that you can't use magic?" Lucy questioned.

"But that isn't magic. It is my gift, I can head your movements, your thoughts," he tried to explain.

"What's your name? Why are you here?" Lucy asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I am Cobra," he took a breath, "and I'm here because I got too close to a mortal girl."

Lucy gasped. Demons looked down on humans, thinking they were dirt, despite the fact that most demons where previously humans. And Lucy would be lying if she said that angels thought differently.

"How...?" Lucy asked. Though, she didn't mean it like she wanted to know, it just came out of her mouth.

"It's not a very short story, and it looks like you're in a rush," Cobra waved her off.

"No! I'd like to hear about it," Lucy smiled. She didn't know why, but it intrigued her, love intrigued her. In all the stories she read, love trumped all, it was a beautiful thing. But here was this man, punished because of love.

"Well, I once had a snake," he started. It startled Lucy, what had a snake have to do with this? "I'll have you know that my snake has everything to do with this!" Cobra snapped, "Well, I didn't really have a lot of friends, so one day I found a purple snake that was hurt. It was a breed that lived in Hell, a Wing Snake. They're poisonous snakes that could fly."

"I took the snake in and found that it's wing was broken. I named her Cubellios. Once she was healed, she refused to leave, and we were friends Also, it's not sad that my first friend was a snake! I've been trying to ignore your rude thoughts, but they're really annoying!" Cobra spat.

"Sorry! I just-"

"Whatever, anyways, one day Cubellios got into a fight with a salamander. As you know salamanders breathe fire, the fire was strong. While Cubellios was strong, the salamander was stronger, and she died," Cobra mumbled the last part.

"I found her lying just west from a small town called Acalypha, her burn marks were visible and the demons said that they had quite a few salamanders wandering the area.

"Anyways, one day I was soul hunting when I saw a young girl, who's green eyes matched Cubellios' and her hair matched the scales. I watched her and followed her, and I'm not a stalker!" Cobra sighed. Lucy gulped as she had forgotten that he could read her thoughts.

"She was sick, mentally. She would hear voices and she would have spastic attacks where she would go crazy and start hissing, sometimes, she'd develop purple rashes on her back and face. I pitied her, and she reminded me so much of Cubellios, so I decided to make myself visible and to visit her," Cobra half grinned at that. Lucy grimaced, it was taboo to make yourself visible, but this was love. Though, Lucy knew that cliché love couldn't work, not in this world. Cobra would stay in prison forever as punishment.

"She was surprised, but happy when I first approached her," Cobra seemed to be not talking to Lucy anymore, but reminiscing, "I hid my wings, tail and horns. She was glad that I was there because she couldn't go out of the house often. I visited her as much as I could, she told me that she was positive that the voice in her head was mine and that I seemed to call to her. But, I told her that people couldn't know about me, I said that I was practically a delusion," Cobra smiled fondly.

"She stamped her foot and said that I was real, and that even if I was some alien, she'd still be around me because I was her friend, and I understood her. I think it was then that I," Cobra started, unable to get is thoughts in order, "that I-"

"That you started to see her as a girl, and less of Cubellios, because as much as she was a reincarnation of Cubellios, they were still slightly different characters," Lucy finished for Cobra.

He nodded, "Yes, she was far more beautiful, and cute, and interesting as a human, I told her what I was, but she kept true to her word and stuck with me."

Cobra's face fell, "But demons started to notice that I was going away a lot and disappearing for far too long at a time. A demon was sent to spy on me, he caught me talking to her, I was sentenced to an eternity in prison. They wiped the girl of her memories of me, but I can still hear it. I can hear her, I know she still remembers me, maybe even a little bit," Cobra sighed. Lucy couldn't help but pity him, she didn't care that he could hear her thoughts, the love and bond that the demon and mortal had was pure, it was beautiful.

"Then maybe I should chop off your ears," a voice growled from the shadows.

Lucy turned to see a familiar figure stalk up to them.

"Cobra, don't try and pity your way out of that cell," Natsu warned, but his voice was directed towards Lucy, "I thought I smelt something disgusting."

"Natsu, I won't hurt you if you won't hurt me," Lucy tried to reason with the demon. She had a chance to escape, but meeting him practically destroyed it.

"Don't think I'll let you off the hook, not after you won the 100th battle!" Natsu growled, shooting a beam of fire towards Lucy, who dodged it so that it just grazed her shoulder.

Lucy, wanting the battle to finish quickly, drew out her whip and caught Natsu's ankle. She swung him around in circles watching his face slowly turn green. This was his weakness, his motion sickness.

Lucy flicked her wrist and untangled Natsu who lay there in a daze, still recovering from his little spin. She nodded to Cobra and swiftly flew away.

She heard a light _thump_ come from behind her, before she knew it Lucy felt her back heat up, then her world went black.

* * *

Lucy's wrists _hurt_.

Her vision was blurred, she couldn't feel what was making it hurt, but it was cold and it really burned her.

"Awake already?" Lucy could hear the smirk on Natsu's face. "I though you would'a been out for way longer,"

"What are you going to do to me?" Lucy asked, trying to sound unafraid, but her eyes obviously showed that she was. She attempted to move her legs, but the same burning sensation that was on her wrists stung her ankles and prevented her from moving.

Natsu smirked and came up to her, holding her wrists that seemed to be bound by shackles. The shackles suspended her in air, but another set were attached to her ankles, allowing her to barely touch the ground with her toes. He lowered his head so his nose brushed her ear.

"I'm going to taint you," he whispered into Lucy's ear, sending strange shivers through her body. These shivers were different from the ones she got when she met Zeref. This one sent blood rushing to her cheeks and made her head spin.

"N-no! You can't taint me!" Lucy tried to declare, though it sounded more like a whimper.

"And why is that?" Natsu asked, his eyes stared at her as he leaned his body over her.

"B-because, I have to enjoy it for you to taint me, and I'll never enjoy anything like this from you!" Lucy proclaimed.

"Is that so?" Natsu asked cockily, putting a finger under her chin and raised her head up.

"Y-yes..." Lucy mumbled out lamely.

"Don't worry," Natsu whispered huskily, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it very much."

Lucy was about to say something when her mouth was silenced by warmth. Natsu's lips moved gently against hers, his other hand snaking around her waist, pulling her close.

Lucy tried to keep pure thoughts in her mind as Natsu deepened the kiss, his every move sending sparks and flares throughout her body.

He pulled away and smirked at the flushing angel.

"Did you enjoy it?" Natsu asked, licking his lips.

"No! It was the worst thing to ever happen to me!" Lucy shook her head.

"Then we'll have to try again later, won't we? I've got to go make my report, you stay here like a good girl," Natsu teased, both parties aware of the fact that Lucy couldn't move thanks to her shackles that surrounded her wrists and ankles.

"I wouldn't recommend trying anything, those shackles are designed to block magic, as you know," Natsu opened the door to her cell and walked out haughtily, leaving the door open to tease her.

Unbeknownst to both Natsu and Lucy, a small feather directly on her back, underneath the many others, slowly turned grey.

Lucy had been tainted

 _*Celatum_ **=Latin for honest or truth, may or may not have been stolen from LoZ**

 **And I don't know if I've mentioned it but...**

demons have horns, tails and wings that grow out of you in a couple of weeks

 **Ack! I've never written a kiss scene in case you can't tell! But I hope it was good! Long chapter, hope you enjoy 'em**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fallout**

 **I forget if I've capitalized Mortal Realm, but starting now, I am. Sorry if I haven't before.**

 **Prince of Light, Prince of Shadow**

"Good job Natsu, when she's finally rid of her light, take her back to the Mortal Realm, surely another will revive her," Zeref grinned. The little ball of energy who managed to sympathize her way through Laxus was caught.

"Of course, Master," Natsu bowed quickly and walked out of the room, eager to see how Lucy was faring.

He noticed the blush on her cheek when their lips parted, how she let him deepen the kiss without pulling away, and how cute she was on his approach. He licked his lips, excited to see her reaction this time.

He walked into the prison, slowly approaching her cell. But the sight he saw was not one he enjoyed.

There was no one there; the shackles seemed to be cut by something sharp. Natsu sniffed the air for another scent, but the only one he could smell was Lucy.

* * *

Lucy was smart because of that, she knew the shackles only blocked magic in her. So, by uncomfortably curling her toes, she had managed to draw the symbol of the space pocket.

Of course, opening it would burn, as she was still using magic, but she could quickly direct the magic to the symbol before it was sapped.

Lucy whispered _aperio_ as she winced in pain. Luckily, the space pocket opened. Lucy still hadn't been able to retrieve an item from her space pocket, but in the situation she was in, she had to try.

Lucy imagined the smooth hilt, the weight of the weapon, the engravings and diamond on the sword. She imagined the cold metal on her hands, unsheathed and ready for use.

Lucy felt her wrists burn, it felt like they were being squeezed and poked. Her ankles felt like giving out and wishing for her to sit down, but she was immobilized and continued to feel excruciating pain.

Though, it was all worth it, as when the pain subsided and the light from her space pocket faded, in Lucy's hand was the sword that Jellal had given her, it's scabbard was gone to reveal a gleaming blade.

Lucy swung her wrist awkwardly to that the metal would make contact with her chains. She heard a _shing_ and she fell over onto her knees. The sword had swiftly cut through the chains with no trouble at all.

Quickly doing the same thing to her ankles, Lucy flew out of the prison. Wondering what Natsu's face would be when he found out that his captive had escaped.

* * *

Natsu stormed out of the prison, quite annoyed. He followed Lucy's scent to a portal to the Mortal Realm. He punched an unfortunate tree and stormed off to go pick a fight with Gajeel.

"Natsu-san!" a voice cried. Natsu turned to see a blonde haired man waving while his friend with black hair sighed.

"Hey Sting," Natsu approached the blonde demon.

"Hello Natsu-san! Are you okay? When we came over a few days ago you didn't really say anything..." Sting asked his idol.

"Err, yeah, I was hungry I guess," Natsu scratched his head, laughing lightly. Sting had looked up to Natsu, and Natsu cared for Sting. "How's Lector?" Natsu asked. Sting, like Gajeel, had found a cat and decided to keep it. Lector was friendly and sociable; he had demonic wings but a sweet smile.

"He's good. He can't wait until he can but a new coat actually," Sting chuckled.

"Gajeel-kun!" the black haired man almost squealed. Natsu turned around to see Gajeel stalking towards them.

"Oi Salamander! I heard ya let bunny girl slip! And Erza's givin' me the shit for it cuz I'm guarding the portal, but you told me I didn't hafta guard anymore!" Gajeel cracked his knuckles.

"Don't insult Natsu-san!" Sting spoke up.

"Are you tryna' start a fight!?" Natsu challenged, taunting in a fighting stance.

"Well, your stupidness is a good enough reason to!" Gajeel countered butting his head against Natsu's.

"You're stupider!" Natsu shouted.

"Gajeel-kun isn't stupid!" the pale man protested.

"You heard the squirt! I'm not stupid!" Gajeel grinned as he pointed the the man beside Sting.

"Yeah? Well Sting thinks I'm awesome! Right Sting?" Natsu asked, not looking behind him.

"Yeah! Natsu-san is awesome!" Sting fist pumped the air with gleaming eyes.

"No, Gajeel-kun is better," the dark haired man mumbled, barely audible, but everyone could hear it.

"Why don't we settle this, huh Salamander?" Gajeel grunted and punched Natsu in the stomach.

"You're on, Screw Face!" Natsu retaliated with a kick to the head and the two exploded into a full-blown battle.

"Ah, we knew this would happen didn't we, Rogue?" Sting asked his companion sweat dropping a little.

"Yes," Rogue agreed, the two would always end up in a fight of some sort, even if it wasn't physical. "Though, Gajeel-kun will still win," Rogue added as an afterthought.

"Nah, Natsu-san will definitely win!" Sting proclaimed as he and Rogue walked away from the brawl that had taken place.

* * *

Lucy found a portal to Heaven and stepped into it, thankful for the warm and smooth ride.

She popped out in The Garden of Eden, east of the palace. It wad a beautiful garden that was filled with exotic plants of all kinds.

"Lucy?" a sweet voice asked from behind.

"Wendy! How are you?" Lucy asked, smiling at the little girl who seemed to be helping some other angels water the plants.

"I'm good! How was your mission? Was it a success?" Wendy asked excitedly.

"Yes! I had a few troubles, but I did it!" Lucy smiled, realizing the feats she had overcome, not only that, but with this, she would become a Gold Angel!

"That's good," Wendy smiled innocently.

"How's Capricorn? Is he any better?" Lucy asked. How long had she been down there? Surely not that long.

"He's doing fine it took him a few days to recover, but now he's back on his feet. He can't fight, but at least he's not stuck in a bed anymore!" Wendy answered watering a bush of hydrangeas.

"That's good," Lucy smiled. She must've been gone for almost a week, but it didn't feel like that. Maybe she spent two or three days there, but a week?

"L-Lucy-san..." Wendy started hesitantly.

"Yes, Wendy?" Lucy smiled sweetly.

"I-I, um, I don't mean to be r-rude but..." Wendy's face flushed. How could she be so rude to Lucy? She was the one that brought her here, and she was an amazing angel, Wendy started to hesitate.

"It's okay, you can tell me," Lucy encouraged the young girl.

"W-well, Lucy-san, you smell funny!" Wendy exclaimed, but quickly apologized, her eyes on the brim of tears.

"I do?" Lucy asked, rather startled.

"N-not in a bad way! But you don't really smell like...well, you," Wendy tried to explain. "I-I mean, you still smell like you, but there's something different about it. It smells like a small part was, ruined I guess," Wendy said quietly.

"How do you know what I smell like?" Lucy asked, yes angels could wear perfume, but having your own scent? The only people who could smell her was Natsu and Gajeel who were dragon slayers...oh.

"Wendy, come with me, okay?" Lucy asked. Wendy was a dragon slayer? Then why didn't the Sensory Machine pick it up?

"Sure! Where are we going Lucy-san?" Wendy asked innocently.

"I'm going to teach you how to hunt souls," Lucy replied, leading the young angel to the portal she came out of.

Panic spread across the young girls face, "B-but Lucy-san! I cannot fight! I can heal, but nothing more than that, there is no way I could hunt souls. Levy-san told me that you fought demons, I can't do that!" Wendy shook her head and slowly stepped back.

"Wendy" Lucy smiled, trying to calm the girl, "To collect a soul doesn't mean being able to fight. You release your spiritual power to enclose around the spirit and using that power, you bring it back to Heaven," Lucy explained as they stepped into the portal.

Wendy held onto Lucy as tightly as she could, not wanting to lose her when they came out the other side of the portal. Lucy replied with a tight squeeze as the two angels stumbled out of the portal.

"There are so many humans! Can they see us?" Wendy asked. It had been only two weeks since she became an angel. She had never dared to visit the mortal realm, worried that she'd have to fight a demon.

"No, they can't they just go about their daily lives," Lucy led the girl to a soul that she sensed.

"Now Wendy, this soul has a high amount of positive energy, that means that this human was a very good human," Lucy started, "And when a soul was good as a human, their good is turned into positive energy, which helps fuel the angels."

"But what if they were bad?" Wendy asked.

"Then the bad is turned into negative energy," Lucy shook her head "and that powers demons."

Wendy gave a terrified look, and started to shake her head.

"Hey, don't worry, you've got the advantage, the negative energy on this soul doesn't power the demon as much as it would power you," Lucy rubbed Wendy's back in a comforting manner. "Do you feel your power welling up inside you? Do you feel stronger?" Lucy asked.

"M-maybe a little," Wendy said quietly.

"That's good, now try to focus on the soul," Lucy instructed, "Focus your energy around the soul, once you've encased it in your holy power, you'll be able to bring it back to Heaven, just like I said."

Wendy nodded and focused on the soul, trying to draw her holy power and surround the soul. She felt a small tingle and cracked her eyes open to see a small portion of the soul glowing blue.

Before she could continue, the tingling went away, as did the glowing. Wendy pouted a little, sad that she couldn't collect the soul.

"Don't worry!" Lucy exclaimed seeing the girls face, "You can't always do things on your first try, just try again, okay?" Lucy smiled. Wendy gave a small smile and focused her power again.

* * *

"Natsu-san! Please teach me some more magic!" a small voice pleaded.

Erza had found Gajeel and him fighting and quickly broke it up, hitting them both in the head. Erza then ordered Gajeel and Natsu to work, saying they shouldn't be lazy.

"Sure Romeo, show me what ya got!" Natsu grinned. He may have been a demon, but he cared about Romeo and always felt compelled to help him.

Romeo smiled and held out his hand. He stared at it for a while, sweating a little bit. A small light began to glow in his palm before it burst into a dim, small purple flame.

"Very good! You learned how to call on your magic! And you're only what, two?" Natsu asked, patting the young boys head.

"I'm five Natsu-san!" Romeo pouted. Natsu laughed and gave a thumbs up, which caused Romeo to smile.

"Okay Mr. Five-Year-Old, why don't I teach you how to move the flame?" Natsu suggested.

"Sure!" Romeo fist pumped the air with the hand that didn't hold the flame.

Natsu called upon his own flame, "Now, the way you move your flame is like how you called your flame, you need to focus and believe the flame will move. Move all your power to your hand, but instead of concentrating it there, make it seem like it's going beyond," Natsu explained. "Before ya know it, you'll be able to do this!" Natsu made his flame move around trees, over bushes and do loops.

"Wow! Natsu-san! You're amazing!" Romeo exclaimed in awe. He looked at his own flame, staring at it, thinking that the fire would go in a straight line. He felt his vision go fuzzy and his arm get tired from the amount of power that he was sending to his hand.

"Good job Romeo!" Natsu encouraged. Romeo relaxed a little and saw that his purple flame had moved foreword in a flickering line about three inches. Romeo pouted a little, it wasn't nearly as impressive as Natsu's was.

"Aw, don't be down! Once ya get used to it, it's really easy!" Natsu assured. "I gotta go work now," Natsu grumbled, "So practice and I'll help ya again!"

"Wait, Natsu-san!" Romeo called, his face was flushed and tears of nervousness sprung from his eyes.

Natsu turned to face Romeo, "Yeah?" he called back, slightly impatiently.

"T-take me with you!" Romeo cried out.

"Huh...?" Natsu said, raising a brow at what the five year old had asked.

"P-please take me with you! On your job!" Romeo bowed.

"Sure! I'll help ya, and we can defeat strong enemies!" Natsu grinned and held out his hand for Romeo who took it shakily.

"Y-yeah! When I'm an old demon like you-"

"Hey! I'm only eighteen!" Natsu argued.

"I'll be super powerful, when I'm eighteen like you, Natsu-san!" Romeo smiled, his tears drying up. The two entered the portal to the mortal realm.

* * *

"Lily-san?" a voice called with slight discomfort.

"Yes, Juvia?" a deep voice replied. Lily appeared from under a pile of dirty clothes where he was supposedly cleaning. However, Juvia suspected that Lily had actually taken a break. She honestly didn't know what gave it away the most, the glass of kiwi juice he was holding, the fact that no movement or sound came from under the pile, or the Hawaiian T-shirt and the sunglasses.

"Why does Gajeel-kun have these?" Juvia asked, pulling out a box. Int he box were many stuffed animals. There were dogs, cats, bunny rabbits, dolphins, lizards and all sorts of other animals.

Lily blushed a bit, but regained his composure. "Don't tell Gajeel I said this," Lily began, looking around as if Gajeel would appear out of nowhere, "But Gajeel loves to collect stuffed animals. He sleeps with them at night sometimes," Lily admitted to the blue haired girl.

Juvie pressed her lips together to suppress a laugh. She and Gajeel were friends, so she respected him, but sleeping with stuffed animals didn't suit his demeanour at all. He was supposed to be rough and tough, not some little girl!

"And," Lily continued with a glint in his eye, "he is currently looking for a shrimp," Lily smiled wickedly.

"A shrimp?" Juvia questioned. What a strange animal to look for.

"Yes, though, I'm sure that the 'shrimp' he claims he is looking for is not the one he wants," Lily nodded wisely.

"Where does Gajeel-kun get these?" Juvia asked, curious. She had known what stuffed animals were, but never saw one. Demon children preferred to train and fight with each other rather than snuggle a fake animal.

"Well, he came across them in the mortal realm, and you know that Gajeel can be a sucker for certain things," Lily looked to Juvia.

"Juvia knows," she responded, giggling.

"So he fixed a few things for people and got some money to buy the stuffed animals," Lily looked almost mortified.

"Perhaps Juvia will knit Gajeel-kun a shrimp animal," Juvie suggested seriously.

"You can knit?" Lily asked, grabbing some clean clothes from Juvia's folded pile and putting them back into Gajeel's drawers.

"Yes, Juvia doesn't like the clothes that are made, so she learned to knit and sew," Juvia explained.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it, not as much as a real shrimp though..." Lily mumbled. A small "hmm?" came from Juvia but she disregarded what Lily said. After all, she had just found out something hilarious, this was definitely blackmailing material!

* * *

Rogue stood lazily at his friend's side. Sting was half asleep in a rather grand chair, unaware of the fact that two guild mates had destroyed a couch and table.

It was only two months ago where the person who sat in the chair Sting was in was a horrible and terrifying person. (Not that Rogue wouldn't say that Sting wasn't terrifying)

Jiemma was the previous master of Sabertooth. He was merciless, powerful and terrifying. He looked over Sabertooth with an iron fist, and if you weren't strong enough, he'd make you strip and wash off your guild mark.

Jiemma was obsessed with power, he scared the guild members into playing dirty and showing no mercy. If you failed Sabertooth's standards even once, you'd be kicked out.

It was when Fairy Tail came over that things changed. Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox had been invited over by Jiemma who set up a plan to attack and defeat them. Natsu and Gajeel were known to be strong, and Jiemma thought that if his guild defeated them, his guild would claim their title and be recognized as powerful.

Unfortunately for Jiemma, Natsu and Gajeel defeated their attackers with ease, including Sting and Rogue. They began to walk back to their guild, disgusted with what had happened when a few guild members stopped them and asked them to help the guild.

Natsu and Gajeel spied on the guild meeting. Jiemma was yelling at the entire guild, calling them a disgrace and weaklings. Apparently, it took all of Gajeel's strength to hold down Natsu.

It was when Jiemma attacked Lector that Sting lost it. He ran at their master screaming with tears in his eyes, a fist ready. Their master, who was ever powerful and almost impossible to defeat was knocked out by Sting in one blow. Sting, of course, rushed to Lector's side and hugged him, apologizing for not being able to protect him.

Now Sting was their master and Sabertooth wasn't a power-hungry guild anymore. It was a place where demons could enjoy time together and laugh. After all, demons weren't as evil as they were made out to be. They just enjoyed a riot and a fight.

"Rogue!" a small, cute voice cried. A little cat in what appeared to be a frog suit was running towards Rogue.

"Frosch! What's wrong?" Rogue asked noticing his little companion was trembling.

"Fro saw them! They're coming this way!" Frosch yelled out, enough that Sting could hear.

"Who's coming this way?" Sting asked, standing up.

"Fro doesn't know! They're running this way!" Frosch exclaimed burying herself into Rogue's arms.

The guild doors slammed open and many figures stormed in, disrupting the peace of the guild. Many demons had started to fight off the intruders.

It was when Orga, one of the burliest and strongest of Sabertooth was thrown onto his back, Sting noticed that these opponents were not to be taken lightly.

"Rogue," he said standing beside his best friend.

"Yes," Rogue replied, a dark aura emanating off of him. Sting seemed to be glowing and he and Rogue charged into the fray.

They both held out their fists, knocking down the small pawns as they ran towards what seemed to be the two commanders.

"It's the Twin Dragon Slayers!" the red haired commander shouted. They both faced them and cracked their knuckles.

"Why are you terrorizing Sabertooth?" Sting asked.

"Because we're stronger than you!" the other commander shouted through his helmet.

"Yeah! You might have beaten us in the Games, but we're still stronger!" the red haired commander exclaimed.

"Why is that a reason to attack our guild!?" Sting screeched.

"Then how about a duel?" the commander with the helmet suggested. "You, the twin dragon slayers, versus us, the Flame Brothers!" The helmeted brother took off his helmet to reveal matching red hair.

"So, the Twin Dragon Slayers are so in sync and are so close, they're like brothers," the previously helmeted brother hissed.

"But can you defeat real brothers?" the other challenged. The other brother threw his helmet back on and they charged.

Sting held out his hand in a fist and ran towards his attacker, the one without the helmet. His fist was covered in light and when it made contact, the brother flew back.

Rogue waited until his attacker was close before disappearing into the shadows. The helmeted brother looked around for Rogue, spouting threats and curses. Rogue slithered his shadow out and jumped up, punching the brother in the back.

The two brothers stood together, mumbling incoherent things that even Sting and Rogue couldn't hear.

"Flame guard," they said together.

Sting and Rogue charged, their fists ready. However, once they made contact with the brothers their fists started to burn.

"Try to touch us now!" the helmeted brother drew his two hands together and opened them again, "Fire missile!"

Two balls of fire charged at Sting and Rogue, catching them off guard. They both dodged, but the missile turned at charged at them again.

The other brother ran at them, his hands open. He grabbed their heads and forced them closer to the missiles, his hands burning them.

The missiles hit them and the brother let go bouncing back to the helmeted brother.

"This is annoying," Sting muttered.

"Should we stop playing?" Rogue asked calmly.

"Yeah, these pests will destroy more of the guild, best finish them off quickly," Sting agreed.

"Demon Technique, Dragon Slayer!" they both screamed,

"White Dragon's..."

"Shadow Dragon's..."

"Roar!"

A beam of light came from Sting's mouth, it was clean and sharp. From Rogue's was a wispy shadow, it was spastic and dangerous. The two beams joined together, each swirling around, showing bits of light and shadow.

"Lava wall!" one of the brothers shouted.

The beam broke through the defence and hit the two brothers. There was an explosion and screams filled the air.

When the smoke cleared two dazed figures were about three feet from a rather large hole in the wall.

"Sting-kun may say they cause damage, but in reality, he and Rogue caused the most," Lector sweat dropped.

"Fro thinks to too!"

* * *

"You're almost there Wendy! Just a bit more!" Lucy smiled.

The soul Wendy was trying to collect was almost completely covered in blue light. Wendy had gotten very tired, how did Lucy do this so easily?

"Aha! See there Romeo, _that_ is a strong enemy!"

Lucy turned to see Natsu and a small boy.

"We challenge them then take the soul!" Natsu explained to Romeo, who nodded.

"Wendy, stop!" Lucy ordered.

Wendy complied and stopped focusing her energy on the soul. She looked up to see Lucy facing the other way. Wendy looked and saw two demons. One was around Lucy's age while the other was quite young, younger than Wendy.

"L-Lucy-san, are we going to fight them?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"No, I'm going to, you're going to go back to Heaven, okay?" Lucy said, drawing her whip.

Wendy shook her head, "I'm going to stay! I won't leave you alone!" she declared.

"Wendy, I don't want you to get hurt, besides we've got the advantage, remember?" Lucy reassured.

"L-Lucy-san!" Wendy shrieked. Lucy turned around to see a large ball of fire barely two feet from her face.

"Star Guard!" Lucy screamed.

White dots-stars-appeared in front of Lucy. They glowed brighter and brighter. The fire made contact and was blocked.

"See Romeo, she's a difficult opponent!" Natsu exclaimed, thrusting his index finger at Lucy.

"Wendy, just...be safe okay? If something goes wrong just go back to Heaven," Lucy placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder who nodded.

"C'mon Romeo! You can do it!" Lucy turned to see Natsu encouraging a small boy who was holding a small purple flame in the palm of his hand. "Sick 'er!"

The tiny purple flame left the boy's palm and slowly made it's way to Lucy. The little boy seemed to be sweating and was going cross eyed from looking at the fire.

A _woosh_ was heard and Lucy saw a large flame coming from another direction. Lucy held up her whip to the fire and held it back. Natsu's outstretched hand pushed the fire foreword, causing Lucy's wrist to tire.

Lucy felt her cheek heat up, it was kind of painful, almost like a cat scratch, but it stayed longer and the heat wouldn't go away. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw that the dim purple flame was stuck to her cheek, no longer a ball but a lump on her face.

The boy didn't seem to be using any magic anymore, so how was the flame still there? Even Natsu's flames went out in almost a second after command.

"Yeah! Direct hit Romeo!" Natsu released the fire and it disappeared. He gave a high-five to the little boy who was very proud of what he did.

Lucy rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Natsu had distracted her so that the little boy's hard work wouldn't go to waste.

Lucy reached up to touch the flame. It didn't really hurt, Natsu's were horrible, but this one was fine. She pulled at the fire, but the flame just stretched out. Lucy let go and felt the flame bounce back.

"Aha! You have my sticky fire on you!" the little boy declared. "One day, I'm gonna be so strong that it'll really burn when you get hit with it!" Romeo looked to Natsu, "Natsu-san! Let's win!" he grinned.

Natsu chuckled, "Yeah!"

"Volcano!" Natsu screamed, Lucy just barely leaped out of the way when a geyser of fire shot up, grazing her feet.

Natsu spread his wings and flew towards Lucy, not letting her regain her composure. He tackled her to the ground and lit his hands on fire, burning Lucy's skin.

"L-Lucy-san!" Wendy shrieked.

Lucy grinned and kneed Natsu in the crotch, causing him to whelp in pain. She grabbed her whip and stood back up.

"Star Dust," Lucy flicked her whip up and a trail of light yellow dust trailed behind her over to Natsu.

Natsu coughed a bit and tried to avoid the dust, but failed. The dust clung to his body, it sucked his magical energy and glowed brighter. Natsu threw out a ball of fire, but it fizzled and disappeared from his lack of magic. The dust clumped with magic then started to explode all over his body.

"Demon Technique, Dragon Slayer! Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu shouted, fed up.

A large claw made of fire swooped up and grabbed Lucy, bringing her towards Natsu while burning her.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu lunged at Lucy punching her in the back, his claw still gripping her.

"Constellation: The Bull, Taurus!" Lucy shouted and a bull, in what appeared to be spandex appeared, holding an axe.

"Mooo! Miss Lu~cy!" Taurus flexed his muscle and ran towards Natsu, hitting him with his axe. Natsu let Lucy go and fell foreword, catching himself before he fell.

"Moooo!" Taurus leaped up to attack Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Flaming Elbow!" Natsu shouted. He lifted his elbow as Taurus came close, hitting the bull.

Taurus shimmered and disappeared, mumbling an apology.

Natsu reeled back, taking a huge breath of air. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Lucy flew up, trying to avoid the attack. She dodged successfully, but when she looked down she saw a small figure in front of the spiral of fire.

"Romeo-kun!" Wendy cried. Romeo had been trying to attack Lucy, but didn't notice the fire behind him.

Wendy watched in horror as the small boy was barely a foot away from Natsu's attack.

"Damn! Romeo!" Natsu screamed, cutting of the flow of fire and instead the fire became a large beam. Romeo didn't hear him.

Wendy took a deep breath as she watched Romeo run innocently with a small fire lit on his fist. The spiral drew closer and closer. Word's formed in Wendy's mouth, words she wanted to say to protect Romeo.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu's attack stopped in mid air. It hung there, unmoving.

"Who...?" Lucy whispered. She flew down and grabbed Romeo.

"Constellation: The Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy shouted. A mermaid formed out of stars.

"What do you want?" Aquarius spat.

"Put out the flames please," Lucy asked meekly. Aquarius was terrifying, she often tried to drown Lucy during battles, resulting in Lucy trying not to bother her too much.

Aquarius lifted her urn and water spewed out, washing over the flames and putting them out.

"Don't call me for a while," Aquarius mumbled and went away.

"Romeo-kun!" Wendy shouted, she ran over to where Lucy and Romeo were. "Are you hurt?" she asked. Romeo shook his head.

"Are you the one that saved me?" Romeo stared up at Wendy with innocent eyes.

"N-no, that was Lucy-san..." Wendy replied.

"No, that was you," Natsu's voice rang out. "I felt it, your power. You're a dragon slayer like me, and you stopped my flames with it."

Wendy felt herself blush, a dragon slayer?

"Natsu!" Lucy left Romeo'a side to go hit Natsu in the shoulder, "How dare you put that little boy in danger! You should know how to control tour flames! At least move or something to save him!" she scolded.

"I know, sorry..." Natsu hung his head shamefully.

"I think you should take him back, that was dangerous!" Lucy declared. Wendy came up, holding Romeo's hand.

"Natsu-san!" Romeo said excitedly, oblivious to what had happened.

"Sorry Romeo," Natsu kneeled down and patted Romeo's head, mussing up his hair a bit.

"Look! Natsu-san!" Romeo held up his fist that was surrounded by his flame.

"Good job Romeo! Let's go home, okay?" Natsu extended his hand. Romeo took it and they ran off.

"Natsu-san may be a scary demon, but he's a good person, isn't he?" Wendy sighed.

Lucy's mouth twitched, "Perhaps. So Wendy, let's test out your magic tomorrow. Maybe Levy could help you."

"Why can't you?" Wendy asked.

"Because I'm attending to a ceremony tomorrow!" Lucy squealed with excitement.

* * *

"Oi! Macao! You here?" Natsu asked as he kicked down the door. Romeo had managed to fall asleep in Natsu's arms after requesting a piggy-back.

"Your old man ain't here much, is he?" Natsu asked Romeo, knowing that he was asleep. Natsu lay him down gently on a bed and tucked him in, "Well, I'll just leave a note here for 'im. Gotta go, Erza's gonna kill me if I'm not at dinner on time!" Natsu patted Romeo's head and shot out the broken door.

"What and idiot," a voice cackled.

 **Christmas Omake:**

 **(Set in canon verse)**

"Please Lucy!" Happy begged. He was practically in tears, begging his companion.

"That's utterly ridiculous! I will not, I have my own plans," Lucy huffed. She turned away from the exceed and crossed her arms.

"But it'll be the best gift ever! Mira told me!" Happy flew in front of her.

"I still won't participate," Lucy declared.

"Why? Don't you want to see that smile? Come on Lucy, I promise I won't tease you for a week after if you do!" Happy bargained.

"Fine," Lucy gave in to the cat's pleads, "This'll cost me an arm and a leg," she mumbled.

"Don't worry they'll grow back!" Happy grinned.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" the guild cheered. People wore santa hats and presents of various sizes were placed under their grand tree.

People drank and ate in celebration, merrily talking and laughing.

"All right, time to open presents!" Mira shouted. Everyone stormed to the tree grabbing the presents that had their name on them.

Master gave everyone a custom sweater from the shop that had a photo printed of the entire guild. Master received a handful of mugs, sweaters and jewels (for both retirement and guild repair).

Mira got chocolates and jewelry from people both inside and out of the guild. Though, to her, what really took the cake was Laxus' hairpiece that he had shoved into her hands.

Cana got alcohol from everyone and Levy got books from everyone too. Gajeel quickly sneaked a pair of new wind-reading glasses into her gifts though.

Laki got makeup products and a few pair of new glasses. Kinanna got some girly products, but she paid close attention to the card that was sent from someone outside of the guild.

Lisanna got a new comb from her brother, some shoes from her sister and a few miscellaneous items from others. Juvia got new boots from the girls, as well as some bath products. Gajeel gave her a romance novel and Gray shyly gave her a necklace. Erza received enough strawberry cake to last until New Year (a feat, trust the guild) and Evergreen got statues and flowers.

Gajeel received mostly iron products, but Levy gave him new gauntlets. Elfman got some 'manly' weights from his sisters and others just got him shirts that said 'man' or 'I'm the man' on them.

Wakaba got some new cigars and a new lighter while Macao also received some alcohol. Gildarts got some magic rings from everyone that suppressed his power. Master was the one that came up with it, something about too many carelessly destroyed towns...

Max got broom care kits, Warren got magic earmuffs that blocked out thoughts of others from hangovers and Nab was given a list of jobs that he could possibly take.

Laxus was showered in gifts from the rest of the Raijinshuu. Master gave him new headphones and Mira gave him homemade chocolate. Bickslow was given hair products (exclusively from Freed, Evergreen and Laxus) and some anti wood-rot for his babies. Freed got books and sword polish as well.

While people honestly thought about giving Gray new clothes, they figured that the presents would just be thrown somewhere random and be forgotten forever. So, the guys gave him packs of super glue as a joke, but Natsu refused to admit that he once again, climbed Mt. Hakobe for blue fire to give to Gray. Juvia gave Gray a hat that she personally knit. At the back read in big bold letters, 'Property of Juvia Lockser'.

Natsu mostly got food from people, a few others set up some fire too. "Hey where's Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Everyone looked around to see that their favourite celestial mage wasn't present. Erza gave a speech about how horrible of a friend she was that she didn't notice Lucy wasn't there. Levy and a few others grew worried.

"Hey Natsu!" Mira waved, "Look at this big present, and it's yours! Open it!" Mira said excitedly.

"To Natsu, from Happy..." Natsu read aloud. "Thanks buddy!" Natsu grinned at his friend. No, his best friend, but what would that make Lucy? She felt like his best friend too, but more than that. But, Happy was his best friend! Would that make Lucy his bestest friend?

Natsu shrugged and ripped open the wrapping paper and large bow to reveal a large box. He eagerly tossed the top over and when he did, something popped out.

"Merry Christmas Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she stood in the box. Natsu's eyes popped out of his socket as Lucy was dressed in nothing but festive ribbon. The ribbon was draped over her chest and wrapped around her torso, covering her waist and lower. Some guys started to wolf-whistle at Lucy's outfit (if you could even _call_ it that).

"Maybe you should take her home and unwrap her there," Cana elbowed Natsu, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Or here," Macao voiced.

"We wouldn't mind," Wakaba added.

"Lucy, I didn't think you were so daring!" Erza managed to let out.

"Juvia knows what you're trying to do! You are trying to seduce Gray-sama in such a revealing outfit!"

"She's Natsu's gift!" Mira exclaimed.

"Natsu! Do you like it? I got exactly what I think you wanted!" Happy flew up.

Natsu stood speechless, his face was slowly heating up as his eyes stared at Lucy.

"Don't stare! Just say something!" Lucy blushed.

"Y-you must be cold," Natsu choked out. Everyone facepalmed at Natsu's poor response. He lifted Lucy out of the box and gave her his single-sleeved jacket, leaving him shirtless.

Someone screamed "Shots!" and everyone crowded around the bar. After a drinking contest with Gray and Gajeel, Natsu hobbled over to Lucy and picked her up bridal style. Despite Lucy's requests to stay with everyone, the couple made their way to Lucy's apartment.

"Alright, you're too awesome of a Christmas gift to leave alone," Natsu leaned in close to Lucy, reaching for the zipper on his jacket, "So I'll unwrap you now."

 **Done! Long chapter, I know! Hope you enjoyed the omake, Happy Holidays!**

 **Hope you liked it, sorry if it was confusing**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fallout 6**

 **Scream**

 **SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. It's exam period in my school and I've just been busy in general. I promise that the next chapter will come sooner than this one.**

"Rise, Lucy," Makarov commanded. Levy, Gray, Jellal and many other angels were at the ceremony. Lucy had managed to get an acquaintance named Yukino to help Wendy.

"You have demonstrated both skill and bravery on your mission. Because of this, I hereby declare you a Gold Angel!"

Lucy's wings and halo started to glow. Her wings grew larger and more feathers appeared. The golden colour gleamed brightly, with the exception of one spot.

Levy, the smartest and most vigilant of the group, noticed a small spot that was barely visible, but due to her shortness, she could see it. Instead of gleaming brightly in the light, it seemed to be grey. Perhaps it was the shadows?

Levy shook off the thought of the strange spot and smiled brightly as Lucy's wings stopped glowing. Her halo continued to glow, it would forever stay that bright. Her golden wings were large and glorious.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Lucy curtsied to Makarov and flew out of the throne room into the courtyard. All of her close friends followed behind.

"Well, how do you like your new wings?" Jellal asked.

"They're beautiful! They fly far and smoothly, I love them!" Lucy proudly flapped them a few times.

"They look really nice Lu-chan! I hope that I can get to your level soon," Levy complimented.

"I think you have nothing to worry about," Gray said to Levy, "But I have exciting news for you guys."

"Really?" the other angels asked.

"Yeah, Makarov said that I could participate in the Angel Exam!" Gray exclaimed. The Angel Exam was an exam that Minor Angels took to become Angels. Unlike the missions you were sent on to become a Gold Angel, it took place in heaven.

"Really? Good job! Know anyone who's participating too?" Lucy inquired.

"Yeah, I think her name is Medly? Meddie? I can't remember, something like that," Gray shrugged.

"Should we battle some time?" Jellal suggested.

"No thank you!" Gray said quickly, causing everyone to laugh. Gold Angels didn't have their title for nothing. They were extremely powerful, but Gray wasn't a weakling, his power was enough for him to almost become a Gold Angel. It was his stripping habit that held him back.

"I figured you would say that, but you are quite strong Gray," Jellal said.

"Yeah, and you would look much stronger if you were wearing your shirt," Levy sighed.

"Gah! When did that happen?" Gray looked around frantically.

"Am I the only one getting a sense of deja vu?" Lucy whispered to Jellal.

"Guys! I found it! It was behind a plant!" Gray waves his shirt around and put it back on his toned chest.

"Nope," Jellal sweat dropped.

* * *

"Is my suspicion correct?" Makarov asked impatiently.

"Yes, the girl is a dragon slayer," the woman replied.

"Argh! It's not that I think she's weak or that I don't like her, but she's new and can't control everything. It's all based on emotion," Makarov sighed, sipping from his cup of fruit juice.

"Of course," the woman nodded.

"Oh, Porlyusica, I hope that she is going to be alright," Makarov shook his head. Porlyusica was a reclusive angel that was skilled in medicine. She was old and wise, and was a friend of Makarov's.

"But a dragon slayer!?" Makarov suddenly exclaimed, causing the pink haired woman to flinch, "That's just too much! And she is young! No matter how strong she is, her body will only be able to take so much. How will we train her? As extensive as our libraries go, dragon slaying magic is difficult! What if something goes wrong and the world-"

"This is why I hate you angels!" Porlyusica screamed, hitting Makarov with a broom. "You fret and worry and are just as loud about it!"

"But to think such a heavy weight was placed upon a young girl..." Makarov took another sip.

"I'm sure it was given to her for a reason. She has already saved someone after all," Porlyusica reassured. She shooed Makarov out after her started to babble again about how he couldn't retire from his position.

* * *

"How is your puppet?" a deep voice asked.

"He has gained not only trust but respect from many demons," a lighter voice responded.

"How nice, before long he will play a vital part in our plan," the other cackled.

"You have told me very little so I am at quite a loss for what I am to do, sire," the light voice said.

"Well, first we target the dragon slayers," the deep voice started, "This sends all worlds into chaos, worried about their friends, while the mortal world is a mess!"

"That is genius!" the light voice laughed.

"Why?" a different voice asked, "Why!?"

"Oh you know why, Mavis," the voice said calmly. "The dragon slayers, while they don't know it, their health and emotions correspond with the mortal world. If they are angry, the element will go crazy, if they are sad it's element will carry on for a long time, if they are happy their element will be balanced. If they are unhealthy their element will be scarce. They are what will throw the world into chaos!"

"How dare you!" Mavis shouted.

The voice cackled, "Yes...Laxus who controls lightning, with him in distress electrical devices shall stop and storms will be unrelenting! Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer! Iron things will rust and break, sturdy things will fall. Sting and Rogue, not only will night and day be inconsistent, but people will no longer be as 'light' or 'dark' as they usually are! Natsu, his fire will allow forest fires to pop up, volcanoes that should be sleeping to erupt and send things ablaze! Cobra, sickness will spread and kill the humans! And...a small girl, Wendy. She will cause the winds to be uncontrollable, tornadoes and hurricanes blowing through cities!"

The voice laughed again, "Yes! The dragon slayers will destroy the world!"

"Sire," a meek voice said.

"What do you want?" the strong, deep voice shot.

"Err, your, test is here," the voice mumbled.

"Perfect!" the deep voice said gleefully, all was going to plan.

"May I ask, what will one such as him do? He isn't a dragon slayer," the meek voice asked.

"Ah, but he will aid in breaking them! I know two dragon slayers that will be affected! With Shagotte's plan, another one, or maybe two will also be affected. From there, it's a chain reaction, this is going perfectly," the dark figure explained.

"Bring him here!" the dark figure ordered.

"Alegria! Why are you doing all of this!? How will you benefit!?" Mavis cried.

"I thought I already answered that. With this, I can control the humans, angels and demons. Loneliness, despair, pain, they will all feel it! Even if it is indirect and unfull, it will still affect them! Once control is gained, their realms will be mine!" Alegria declared.

"He is here, sire," the small voice intervened.

"Ah, good job," Alegria switched his tone of voice to a false softer one, "Now then, tell me your name."

"No!"

"I promise I'll take good care of you, so won't you tell me?" Alegria pushed.

"I won't!"

"Hmm, well it doesn't matter then. I've already done my research on you, Romeo. You'll be a very good boy, won't you?" Alegria sneered.

The little boy's dark eyes grew in fear, as he was grabbed and taken to someplace unknown.

* * *

"Miraaaaa~" a voice slurred.

"Need something Cana?" Mira asked sweetly, unfazed by the drunk woman barely sitting on the bar stool.

"Hit me up!" Cana declared, hitting her mug onto the table.

"How many drinks have you had already? We spend so much on alcohol for you! Honestly!" Mira scowled.

"Mmm...eight?" Cana giggled.

"Full mugs?" Mira asked.

"Mhm!" Cana sat up proudly.

"Well...I suppose I can give you one more..." Mira smiled, grabbing the mug and filling it up.

"Yeeahh!" Cana cheered before slumping onto the counter.

"Juvia thinks Cana-san shouldn't drink this much before dinner," the blue haired girl said. She had been sitting not far away from them, keeping quiet.

"Naaah...I'm just gettin' started!" Cana sat up, nearly falling back onto the ground.

"Would you like anything, Juvia?" Mira asked, setting down Cana's mug. Cana immediately lifted it to her mouth and took a huge swig.

"Juvia is waiting for Erza-san," Juvia stated.

"Oh?" Mira tilted her head sideways. She and Erza always had a friendly rivalry going on. They were always trying to show who was stronger. Their fights consisted of snarky comments and screams that came from anyone who witnessed it. Mira was intrigued that Juvia was waiting for Erza, surely she could do something.

"Yes, Juvia wishes to borrow her needles," Juvia nodded.

"Needlesss?" Cana gurgled.

"Yes, Juvia was thinking of knitting something for Gajeel-kun," Juvia replied.

"Oh! Really? Do like-"

"No! Juvia doesn't like Gajeel-kun like _that_ ," Juvia said quickly. She knew better than to get caught up in Mira's matchmaking mind, "Lily-san told Juvia that Gajeel-kun wanted a shrimp stuffed animal, and Juvia thought she would try to make one!"

Mira stifled a giggle. Juvia didn't know that Gajeel called a certain someone 'Shrimp'.

"Well, I may not be able to give you needles, but I can help you on the design," Mira smiled a mischievous smile. She imagined a tiny blue shrimp with light brown eyes. Maybe even glasses as an accessory.

"Would you? Thank you Mira-san!" Juvia smiled back at Mira.

"Miraa~! Fill 'er up!" Cana shoved her empty beer mug across the counted towards Mira.

Gajeel banged open the doors, "Rain Women!"

"Juvia," Lily said far more politely.

"Gajeel-kun?" Juvia looked over at her friend.

"Uh, thanks for doing my shit..." Gajeel said awkwardly.

Lily inwardly face palmed, "He means to thank you for helping him. He's just too arrogant to say it."

"Am not!" Gajeel argued.

"Oh! Here's the lover boy now!" Cana pointed at Gajeel.

"Huh...?"

"Betcha can't wait to go up to your innocent little shrimm!" Cana said drunkenly enough that Gajeel couldn't catch onto exactly what she was saying. "And I betcha just wanna tie 'er down and-"

Mira shoved a large mug of beer in front of Cana to prevent her from going into detail.

"Can I get you anything, Gajeel?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Nah, I'm gonna go grab some iron later," Gajeel shrugged.

 _Of course_ Mira thought. Dragon slayers had the ability to eat their element, no matter how strange it was.

"Found you! Iron Ass!" a rowdy voice shouted.

Everyone-except for Cana who was enjoying her beer far too much-turned to see Natsu running at Gajeel with a fist.

Gajeel grinned and waited for Natsu to be only a few feet away before jumping up and turning his feet into iron rods, aiming for Natsu.

Natsu jumped out of the way quickly and shot fireballs at Gajeel. Gajeel grunted and changed his arm to a sword, swatting away the balls of fire. He dived at Natsu with his sword. Natsu shot up, charging a huge ball of fire in his hands. They collided hitting each other with equal force, making them land at opposite ends of the guild hall.

"Fire Dragon's..."

"Iron Dragon's..."

"Roar!"

Iron bits and flames met at the guild entrance, causing a rather large explosion. Dust flew up and everyone couldn't see for a bit. When the dust and smoke cleared, instead of seeing one or both of the dragon slayer som the floor, a shell stood in the centre of the smoke.

" _What_ ," a dark, terrifying voice seethed, "Are you _morons_ _doing_!?"

"S-sorry Erza!" Natsu squeaked.

Erza changed from her Adamantine Armour and glared at both Natsu and Gajeel. She walked up to Gajeel and dragged him over to Natsu.

"You two will help me with the Lacrima Harvesting instead of fighting," Erza decided, "And, if I do find you fighting I won't hesitate to stop you with any means," Erza summoned a sword as she ordered them out of the guild hall.

"It was bound to happen," Laxus snorted from his spot on the second floor. Juvia looked up, she hadn't noticed him there before.

"Yes, Gajeel-kun and Natsu-san do fight quite a bit," Juvia agreed.

Cana took another swig of beer and burst out laughing.

"Well, they communicate with their fists more than anything," Mira sighed.

"Unfortunately, that also includes using magic, look at the guild entrance," Laxus stressed. The poor guild door had iron bits stuck in it, while other places were dented. Some parts were singed and cracks were visible.

"Oh my..." Mira sweat dropped.

Said doors were burst open and a frantic figure zoomed in.

"Have you seen Romeo!?" an older man asked.

"No, Macao-san," Juvia replied.

"Damn! I come home and our door is busted-"

"That was probably Natsu," Laxus deadpanned.

"Yeah..." everyone agreed.

"Anyways, I go to Romeo's room and his covers are mussed up, and he's not there! Or anywhere! I asked around, but no one has seen him for almost a day!" Macao shouted.

"Heyy! I can help!" Cana called. She pulled out a deck of cards from a bag that hung by her side.

"A drunken tarot reading?" Mira asked.

"Yeah! C'mon Macao! I'll tell you where he is!" Cana purred.

"Sure, I just need to know if he's safe," Macao said dejectedly. Macao was the father of poor Romeo. He tried his best to raise him, but it wasn't very good.

"Okayy~! Let's see..." Cana laid out three cards.

She flipped the one to the right of Macao, studying it for a bit. "This card represents Romeo's past. Looks like he was taken from a comfortable environment to somewhere new..." Cana said wisely. She flipped the card in the middle and looked at it for a bit, "Ehe, it says Romeo's in trouble~!" Cana hiccuped a little. "He's in a bad situation, doesn't know what to do," Cana picked up the card to the left, "This is Romeo's future. Looks like he's gonna be okay," Cana shrugged.

"But he's in trouble now! I need to help him! And that last card! When is it? For all I know, it could be in ten years!" Macao screamed.

"This should be in the near future, you want me to read further?" Cana asked.

"Sure," Macao sighed.

Cana shuffled her deck of cards then laid down another card. She looked puzzled as she looked from the card she had just put down, to the card of Romeo's near future.

"What's wrong?" Macao asked, a distressed look appeared on his face.

"It doesn't make any sense~!" Cana whined.

"What?" Mira and Macao asked together.

"Uh, it says in the near future he's gonna be fine~! But then, the far future is all fucked up!" Cana wailed, as if she had failed something.

"Well, doesn't have to be relating to this problem, does it?" Mira suggested hopefully.

"And it could be anything, doesn't mean he's gonna be kidnapped," Laxus agreed.

"But it's still fucked up!" Macao slammed his fist on the table.

"M-Macao-san! We should trust Cana's cards! Romeo-san will be safe," Juvia comforted.

"She's drunk half of the time!" Macao pointed at Cana who was chugging some beer.

"Half?" Laxus snorted.

"Oiii! My cards don't lie!" Cana gurgled as she drank her beer.

"Yeah. Macao, you need to relax, okay?" Mira stepped in.

"I know, I just...Romeo, he isn't like us. He doesn't have a demon heart," Macao said quietly, "He's pure."

"What do ya mean 'not like us'?" Cana said, feeling insulted.

"Juvia seconds that, we're not bad," Juvia nodded.

"The shit angels say 'bout us ain't always true," Laxus agreed.

"We're not as bad as we're made out to be Macao. That's why Romeo _is_ pure. Maybe we enjoy having more fun and our rules are looser, but we," Mira gestured the group, "aren't bad. Maybe some others are."

"You're right, I hope he's safe," Macao slunk down. Mira set down some beer in front of him and he happily chugged it.

"Laxus-sama!" voices chorused.

Everyone turned to see three figures running towards them.

"Laxus-sama! You're finally off of guard duty!" a strong feminine voice exclaimed.

"Hopefully it wasn't much of a strain," a calmer, seemingly wise voice said,

"Did you eat all the food we gave ya?" another voice asked.

"Food! Food! Food!" high-pitched voices echoed.

"It was fine," Laxus said simply. He turned, only to be ambushed by his friends.

"Say, Ever, where were you yesterday?" a long green haired man asked the woman who was admiring Laxus.

"W-well, I was..." the woman laughed nervously.

"Ever, you didn't!" the green haired man scolded.

"But! It's funny, and besides, it's not like I'm doing anything that a demon wouldn't!" the girl argued.

"Just cuz you can do that, doesn't mean you can't take me with you!" a helmeted guy stuck out his tongue childishly at the woman.

"Fairy lady! Fairy lady! Fairy lady!" three small blocks of wood chanted.

"So, what did ya do this time?" the helmeted guy asked eagerly.

"Well, this guy was walking with his crush or something, so when they were on totally flat ground, I tripped him! The girl was laughing really hard!" the woman smiled.

"Ever!" the green haired man scolded.

"And then I made this girls clothes really-"

"Evergreen, have you been playing tricks on mortals?" Mira asked.

"W-well...how can I resist!? It's hilarious, and this is my power and job!" Evergreen protested.

"No, your job is to watch over selected mortals to see what kind of trouble they get themselves into," Macao deadpanned.

"I can have my fun, can't I? There's been no one to look after lately anyways! How am I gonna pay for my room!?" Evergreen pouted.

Demons could live in houses, like Macao. They had to pay for things like plumbing every month. Others chose to live in dorms, or apartments. Fairy Tail owned it's own dorm and named it Fairy Hills, as it was on a cliff side, looking over a sea of lava. Just below it were jagged rocks and ominous looking caves that gave off questionable sounds late at night.

Quite normal. After all, it was a prime location for any demon.

"Ever," Laxus sighed. "As hilarious as mortals can be, we have to try our hardest to only play tricks once in a while."

"Of course, Laxus-sama!" Evergreen smiled.

"Heyyy Everrrr..." Cana slithered over to where Evergreen and Laxus were. "What if ya changed and rid on one of theseee...?" Cana laughed.

"My baby!" the helmeted gut whined.

Cana clutched a mini tiki doll in her hands, holding it so that it wouldn't escape and fly back to its owner.

"I can fly on my own! I have no use for Bickslow's...things."

"They have names!" Bickslow wailed. He pointed to the one in Cana's hands, "Give back Peppe!"

"Aww! But it would be soo cute!" Cana held the tiki doll close to her cheek. "Just imagine, a little Evergreen ridding on a cute little doll around the guild!"

Mira swear dropped, "I'm fairly certain you called Bickslow's things-"

"Names! They have names!"

Mira ignored Bickslow, "I'm sure you called these ugly the last time you saw it after it pushed your vodka off the counter."

"But they're still cute, and mini Ever would make 'em cuter!" Cana squealed

"Well too bad! I'm not changing into my pixie form just so that you can fulfil your drunken needs!" Evergreen pulled out a fan.

Mira sighed as Cana continued with her fantasies, Macao was drunk out of his mind, Bickslow was ordering his other babies to get Peppe back and Evergreen kept on yelling at Cana. She looked over at the seemingly more mature people to see Laxus listening to music, Freed staring at Laxus in an interesting way and Juvia edging away from Freed. After all, the look in his eyes had somehow turned from adoration to something else.

It was a good thing Erza had taken Gajeel and Natsu away.

* * *

"I can't do it!" Wendy whined. She felt the air around her disappear as she lost faith in herself. Controlling her ability was difficult. She was certain that she had hurt the kind angel that was helping her.

Wendy and her instructor, Yukino, were currently inside of Yukino's house and a rather empty room. It only had a few chairs and a coffee table.

"It's okay Wendy-sama. I couldn't get it my first try, it's amazing that you can summon it like this, are you sure you haven't practiced before?" Yukino asked.

"N-no..." Wendy mumbled. Her healing ability was rather simple. Her mind would call on it when she saw someone get hurt and she would feel the power flow through her hands. She only had to keep it in one place of her body anyways. Controlling the wind and air was difficult, it was totally different from healing. She had managed to summon it on both hands and even send it somewhere. Though, when she did, she couldn't control where and ended up hitting Yukino.

"Alright, let's try it again, remember, you have to round up the wind and focus it on a spot," Yukino instructed.

The air started to get thin, a slight breeze blew through the room towards Wendy. Air began to circle around her wrists and grew in size. Wendy focused on her power, trying to control it. She opened her eyes and pictured the wind moving to one place. Raising her torso, she stood straight and raised her arms back where the wind rested. Wendy let out a small "Rah!" and thrusted her arms foreword. The wind on her wrists left and concentrated on one area forming a ball.

"Good job! Let go now," Yukino clapped her hands together and smiled.

Wendy took a breath and the ball of wind disappeared. The air balanced itself again and Wendy turned to Yukino proudly, "I did it!"

"Yes you did. Now, when you have some time, train okay?" Yukino patted Wendy on the head and sent her on her way.

Yukino went to her mirror to fix her hair which had been blown about by the wind and flew to the door when a knock sounded from the other side. Yukino opened the door to reveal Lucy.

"Lucy-sama! You look amazing!" Yukino gasped.

Lucy blushed a little, "Thank you Yukino. How's Wendy?" she asked.

"Oh! You just missed her, I'm not sure where she went, sorry Lucy-sama," Yukino bowed to Lucy.

"Don't worry about it Yukino! I'll find her. Was she okay?" Lucy inquired.

"Of course! She's amazing, I'm sure she'll be a wonderful angel," Yukino smiled, "Would you like some tea?" she offered.

"I'm fine, I'm working today. I plan on exercising my wings," Lucy said excitedly.

"Of course! Well, I'll see you around," Yukino smiled. Lucy nodded and flew out the door.

* * *

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" Lucy huffed as she barely dodged the attack. She turned to see a static fist charging towards her. She moved fast, but her enemy hit her.

"You're as tough as they say," Lucy wiped her lip of blood. Her opposer snorted and shot a beam of electricity. It made contact with Lucy's arm and she fell to the ground.

"You're a lot weaker than Natsu makes you out to be, then again I'm stronger than he is," Laxus sighed, "I'll finish this quickly."

Lucy watched as Laxus lifted up his hands, literally charging a ball of electricity, as he stood over her. Lucy winced at the bruses and cuts on her body from their fight.

 _That's going to hurt..._

Lucy waited for the literal shock, but it never came. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with a blazing fire. Natsu stood over her, protecting her from the blow. "We never finished our fight," Natsu said cooly.

"Well, I haven't finished mine with Lucy," Laxus retorted.

"Then why don't I finish it for her?" Natsu growled. He lit his fist and flew at Laxus, who grunted and drew his fist as well. Lucy groaned as she forced herself up. Natsu and Laxus were fighting, but Natsu was obviously losing.

"I'm on another level than you," Laxus said sharply. He punched Natsu, flinging him back and charging a ball of electricity. He flung the ball at Natsu, who dodged and went in for a punch. Laxus kicked him away onto the ground, "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus screamed.

Lucy watched in horror as Natsu was engulfed in Laxus' attack. Laxus sighed, "To think that you had the advantage was hilarious," Laxus smirked at Lucy and walked away.

"Natsu! What were you thinking!?" Lucy ran over to his limp body, cradling his torso in her arms.

"You coulda' died," he responded half-grinning.

"We can't die, Natsu!" Lucy pointed out.

"Well then, you would have been unconscious for a really long time," Natsu argued.

Lucy felt a sharp pain in her lower back, she turned her head to see another feather slowly turning dark.

"You should go, I don't know why it's turning grey, but others will notice," Natsu tried to sit up.

"Don't move, you'll only hurt yourself more," Lucy instructed. Natsu noticed the feather had temporarily hastened it's darkening.

"It's because you're caring for me.

That's why it's turning grey," Natsu said.

"Then let it! Angels are supposed to be caring, and you've been hurt in my stead, so I will care for you!" Lucy declared. Natsu smiled at that before falling asleep.

* * *

Shagotte covered her cat-like ears as the horrendous noise filled the halls of Alegria's castle. She knew what she was doing was horribly wrong, but she needed to endure this. The Angels didn't understand, and if they were to fight Alegria as they were now, it wouldn't be enough.

She peered through a barred window to see Alegria and the boy, he was floating in midair, due to magic. On his waist was a metal band, which connected to a Lacrima. Alegria would take it out and put it back

"You have wonderful screams, you know," Alegria chuckled at the boy in front of him. Romeo huffed as the cloaked figure in front of him put the Lacrima back in place. Shocks were sent all throughout his body. His bones felt like they were popping out of his skin, his veins and insides hurt. He screamed loudly, but nothing happened.

"There's a good boy. Only a little longer, now, Mard Geer," Alegria called in another god. "To increase the power, we need some space."

Mard Geer grinned as he raised his hands. Thorns grew out of his palms and he began to cut.

"There, now you don't have to wait as long, see?" Alegria grinned maniacally.

 _ **"Natsu-nii!"**_

* * *

 **Little bit dark there...forgive me Romeo!**

 **Well, I've started a** _tumblr_ **account. Follow if you want, it'll mostly be reblogs and me ranting my opinion. My username is** _undinefin_

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fallout 7**

 **Rose**

Jellal sighed in his current state. It was shameful and he felt tired. How was he so careless? He hung his head and waited for his captor to return.

"Are you alright?" a kind voice asked. She had striking red hair and warm eyes, but looks could deceive. This woman was a powerful demon and was part of Zeref's personal guards.

"Of course, well, as well as I could be chained up to a wall," Jellal said with a false sweetness.

"I apologize for that, Gajeel was rather excited," Erza bowed and went to undo Jellal's bindings.

"Very," Jellal agreed.

"Now, why are you here?" Erza asked as the two walked out of the prison.

"I am here to ask for an item," Jellal said, "There is a slight worry in Heaven and we require a set of your magic shackles," Jellal explained.

"And why do you need them?" Erza demanded.

"I'm not sure, this was the only information told," Jellal lied. The shackles were for Wendy, though Levy would alter them so that they only suppressed magic. He had been on his way on orders from their king to ask for them, when Erza caught him and chained him up in the prison.

"Then why don't we trade? You get me something I want and I will give you something you want," Erza suggested.

"And what is it you wish for?" Jellal inquired.

"A red rose from the Garden of Eden," Erza said with sparkling eyes.

"Very well, in exchange, I will receive the magic shackles, correct?" Jellal confirmed.

"Of course, I don't break my word," Erza bowed. She and Jellal reached a portal to the mortal world.

Jellal bowed back and stepped into the portal. He couldn't help but grin, after all Erza was a strange demon. She was courteous; she had strong morals and was rather polite as well. She was interesting.

* * *

"So how come you didn't get the needles again?" Mira asked from her spot at the bar. She grabbed another mug from the sink and started to dry it with her towel.

"Erza-san's needles had Natsu-san's blood on them, and Gajeel-kun wouldn't really appreciate that," Juvia slumped down onto the bar counter.

"Oh my," Mira said, though a slight smile crawled onto her face for a bit. She could only imagine exactly what Natsu had done to piss of Erza when she was holding needles.

"What should Juvia do now?" Juvia looked to Mira with hopeful eyes.

"Well, we could always get him the real thing..." Mira drawled, giggling.

"Ah! You are right Mira-san! Juvia can use her water to catch a shrimp!" Juvia clasped her hands together and nodded excitedly.

"Oh no, we'll need lot's more than that," Mira said with an evil glint in her eye. She put down the mug she was drying and made way for the counter exit.

"But you cannot...well, do anything, can you?" Juvia said as politely as possible. Nobody quite knew what happened, but at some point when collecting souls, Mira lost her ability to fight. People thought that someone placed a curse on her, while others believed that something from her mortal life struck her. After, Laxus, Fairy Tail's master, took pity on her-the Raijinshuu tribe said that it was because he fancied her-and designated her as their bar tender.

"I can still do a few things, don't worry, our plan will be flawless!" Mira smiled. "Laki!" Mira cried, a lilac haired girl turned her head, she was currently experimenting with new wooden torture devices. "Can you cover for me? We'll be back in a bit, remember, no threatening the customers!"

Juvia shuddered at that. The last time Laki took care of the bar, Mira came back to half of the guild in handcuffs and dodging wooden spikes.

"Alright, so, first we need to have Gajeel in _that_ spot," Mira instructed, she handed Juvia a letter and told her to put it in Gajeel's house. Mira on the other hand, was going to get the shrimp to _that_ spot as well.

* * *

"So you didn't get them?" a sweet voice asked.

"Not yet Meredy," Jellal answered. He decided to not tell anyone about the rose that he required. They would look at him with disdain, even though this was for the best. Luckily, she didn't ask for the exotic heavenly flowers, but that was probably because they wouldn't survive in Hell.

"So, the exam is in a few days, say did your friend know me?" Meredy asked again. Jellal was friends with Meredy and they met through a shared one. Though, their shared friend was out on a secret mission, she left Meredy a note and told them to be careful. Angel's were always careful, so Meredy disregarded that warning, but Jellal was concerned as to what she meant by that, did she know something that the other angel's didn't?

"Jellal?" Meredy pressed.

"Oh, yeah. He remembered you, but not much. He knew your name started with an M and that was about it," Jellal shrugged. He and Meredy flew in silence to the palace courtyard.

"Well, I have to go train for the exam, I want to make Ul proud!" Meredy waved to Jellal, flying off.

"You know she wouldn't like it if you called her that," Jellal said, but Meredy was already gone. Jellal sighed and veered right from the doors of the palace entrance. Grand gates stood in front of him, they were made of iron and had statues of angels around it. Gently pushing on the doors, Jellal let himself into the Garden of Eden.

The garden was a public place and some people were put on duty to tend to the plants grown. Though, few had the time to come for leisure. It was grand, as big as a mortal mall. Plants, trees and beautiful lakes stretched as far as the eye could see. Taking flowers was sometimes legal, but there were certain rules. Exotic, and rare flowers were not to be taken, and you couldn't take a lot at once. About three angel's were working in the large garden, one of which Jellal recognized.

"Good day, Jura-san," Jellal bowed his head to the burly angel.

"Jellal-kun, what brings you here?" Jura nodded in respect.

"I would like to have a rose," Jellal said calmly. The corner of Jura's mouth twitched, as he told Jellal to wait for him to fetch a rose. Jellal watched as Jura plucked a rose from a bush, and walked over to a shed. After a minute or two, Jura emerged from the shed, the rose was neatly wrapped in paper and a small bow.

"And may I ask, what the occasion is for this lovely red rose?" Jura smiled as he handed Jellal the rose.

"Nothing very special," Jellal turned and began to fly towards the gates.

"Shame, I thought it was for a girl, well romance amongst angels isn't really common, because that form of love can bring impurity. Though, it would be nice if it was for someone special," Jura caught up to Jellal and flew beside him.

"I suppose it is," Jellal let out a slight chuckle. Jura was right, romantic feelings often brought upon jealousy and if someone wasn't faithful enough, they would most certainly be creating impurity. In fact, lust was commonly mistaken for love. True love was rare and so seldom was romance in Heaven. The angels didn't want their hearts broken, their loyalty destroyed and their being impure.

"Then she must be a very lucky person that you acknowledge," Jura opened the gates for Jellal and waved him goodbye.

* * *

"Now, Erigor, you'll send him off, won't you?" Alegria beckoned to a man carrying a scythe. Erigor bowed and grinned as he stalked up to Romeo. Romeo had tears in his eyes, he was physically and mentally tired. His vision was blurry and his voice hoarse from yelling.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a cat-like woman looking over him with sorrow. Anger welled up inside, why should she be sorry? She was part of them, and she was supporting whatever was happening. How could someone in a group as cold as this, possibly have sympathy?

The cloaked man touched the lacrima again. Pain seared throughout his body, the cuts and bruises burned. Underneath, cold air surrounded him. He saw a blinding light, then all the pain disappeared, he landed somewhere with a light _thump_.

Romeo forced himself to sit up. He looked to see that he was in the Mortal Realm, but they couldn't see him still. He sat there for a bit, noticing how pale he was and how weak he felt.

Standing up, Romeo saw her. He noticed that he must've been the same height as her, but how was that possible? Romeo checked his legs to ensure that they didn't replace them with some monster legs, though Romeo's legs looked as normal as could be.

"Romeo-kun?" Wendy came up to him bearing curious eyes. Romeo noticed that he was taller than her, just by a few inches.

"Wendy-nee," Romeo responded, though his voice cracked bit. He coughed a little, causing Wendy to look a little worried.

"What happened?" Wendy asked, "Did someone cast a glamour spell on you?"

Romeo looked at himself, he noticed that his arms had small muscles. His arms and legs felt longer and he was taller than Wendy. He held out his hand to call on the flame and a purple flame burst in his hand. Romeo forced it foreword and the flame moved swiftly from the palm of his hand to move around aimlessly. Did his power increase as well?

"Wendy-nee..." Romeo said again. His voice was a little deeper than he remembered.

Wendy blushed a little, "It feels weird for you to call me that, being that you're taller and older looking..."

"Of course, Wendy-san," Romeo grinned.

"So do you know what happened?" Wendy asked, inspecting him.

"Not really..." Romeo rubbed his arm awkwardly. Wendy followed his hand and noticed bruises and small cuts on him arm. His legs and torso-covered by a vest-also bore bruises and cuts alike.

"You're hurt, here let me help you," Wendy rushed to his side and began to heal him.

"Is that you? Romeo?" a voice called from the left. Romeo turned to see Natsu running towards him.

"Natsu-nii!" Romeo called.

"Woah what happened?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure," Wendy answered for him, "But there are cuts and bruises on him, his stomach is the worst."

Natsu's eyes sharpened, and smoke seemed to rise from his skin, "Did someone hurt you?" he seethed.

"W-well..." Romeo went on to explain as much as he could. The capture, the strange people, the lacrima, the pain, the cutting. Wendy looked horrified and Natsu punched the ground a few times.

"And you ended up like this?" Wendy inquired.

"So it seems," Romeo responded.

Wendy thought about it for a while, "I suppose the lacrima somehow changed you and it must've been very painful."

"It was," Romeo admitted.

"Maybe someone at the guild knows about it, let's go back. Wendy, thank you for healing him," Natsu grabbed Romeo's hand and rushed back to the nearest portal.

* * *

Juvia quickly flew out of Gajeel's house. Lily had caught her sneaking around, but once she explained he gave her a thumbs up and even showed her to his iron stash.

She and Mira agreed to meet near a cliff over the ocean where you could see the sunset. Mira claimed that the shrimp flocked to that spot and so they agreed the meet.

Juvia used water as her power. She dove into a flowing river and her body turned to liquid, allowing her to move even faster than flying. She swam playfully around the fish in the river and jumped up as if she was a wave. She was swimming so freely that she didn't notice the ice ahead of her. Juvia slammed into a wall of ice and turned back to a girl.

Clambering onto the ice Juvia shook her head and sat herself on the block of ice.

"Are you okay?" a deep voice asked. Juvia looked up to see an attractive _shirtless_ man holding out his hand to help her up.

"Y-yes," Juvia mumbled. She was mesmerized by the attractive male who seemed to have a faint smirk on his face. His angelic features only complimented his beauty and Juvia felt her knees go weak.

"Oi you icy bastard! Don't stop in the middle of the fight!" another voice called. Another man collided with the beautiful man and the two started throwing punches at each other, rolling around on the ice.

"Get off me fire breath! Just because you're angry, don't play dirty" Juvia's prince called. The pink haired male punched him with extra gusto after that.

"Ah! Juvia's very own prince charming is having hot boy love with a demon, and yet, it is forbidden! Juvia's prince is having forbidden boy love!" Juvia exclaimed.

"What the fu-"

" **We are not**!" the pink haired man shouted, cutting off Juvia's prince and standing up.

"Juvia saw it with her own eyes!" Juvia argued.

"Ugh! I totally won that," the pink haired demon spat and flew off.

"Sure you did," Juvia's prince rolled his eyes and turned towards her.

"Juvia is sorry if she caused you to lose," Juvia bowed.

"Nah, we fight all the time, not as much as Lucy-"

"Love rival!" Juvia raged, her eyes wide and waves growing in size behind her.

"Not with me! With Natsu," he sighed "Anyways, I'm guessing your name is Juvia, since you've said it referring to yourself."

"Yes! Juvia's prince is handsome, strong and smart!" Juvia smiled.

"Yeah, thanks I guess. Well I'm Gray," he held out his hand to shake.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia flung herself at his, letting herself feel his bare skin due to his lack of clothing.

"Guh!" Gray let out a low groan as the girl caused him to stumble back. He flushed as the woman pushed her chest against him and snuggled into him arms.

"I-I've gotta go," Gray said, slipping out of Juvia's grip, "I'm sure you do too."

"Ah! Yes! Juvia forgot about the grand plan! Gray-sama, please take care!" Juvia waved to Gray and sped down the rest of the river that wasn't covered in ice.

* * *

Jellal was confused to see that a rose was already sitting where he and Erza were meeting-a spot just outside of a portal to Hell.

There were no shackles and Jellal was ten minutes early, so Erza must have not arrived yet.

Jellal carefully picked up the rose, but immediately regretted it. His mind saw men, taller than him, standing over him with bats. Screams and cried reverberated in his mind. He smelt blood and his throat hurt as if he was screaming too. His legs seemed sore and his hand was hot as if he was holding something. Turning his head to where his hand was he saw a flash of red, but the scene disappeared and the rose in his hand turned to dust.

Jellal was only left with a headache and questions that needed to be answered.

"Have you been waiting long?" Erza's voice thundered over the thoughts in his head.

"No, have you brought the shackles?" Jellal asked. Though, in her right hand were shackles.

"Yes, and you the rose?" Jellal held out the rose and Erza swapped it for the shackles.

"It's very beautiful. Our king is holding a grand ball and our guild was invited. I wanted to make my outfit stand out a bit and-" Erza stopped her ramble, "Are you alright? You look as if you just saw a ghost," she tilted her head to the side.

"I'm fine, I assure you," Jellal said calmly.

"Well, it's been a pleasure Jellal," Erza shook his hand and left, her scarlet locks flowing behind her. Jellal could've sworn that her hand was the very one he was holding in the dream and the red that he saw wasn't blood, but her _hair_.

* * *

Romeo sat awkwardly as people in the guild talked around him. His father came and squeezed him into a hug, and realized that he grew. Natsu let him settle in and quickly left. Romeo retold his story to everyone in the guild and arguments sparked up. Erza concluded that the lacrima must have increased his aging process somehow, that included his magic abilities as well. Of course it came with the price of bruises, cuts and scars.

"And finally, what did the lacrima look like?" the man with the red hat asked. Gajeel went over to Sabertooth for help. Two people from their guild came over to help, Rufus and Minerva.

"Uh, well it was a blue, almost clear, ball I guess," Romeo said quickly.

"In my memory, I've only seen one matching lacrima, it was carried by a woman who went missing a while ago," Rufus tipped his hat lower. "Ultear, an angel that used time as her ability. I remember she went on a mission to go back in time to make peace in a war."

"But, if she was an angel why would she join dark forces?" Macao asked.

"She was likely captured and they took that from her, they probably forced her to use her power to make the lacrima usable on others." Rufus decided.

"Of course, powerful magic like that comes at a price," Minerva chipped in. "I've heard that too much strain on the body at once with time magic can increase the aging process of the user."

"Should we tell the angels?" Erza suggested.

"No, they probably already knew about Ultear anyways. Though, maybe we should tell them about Romeo," Laxus said for the first time in the conversation.

The-newly fixed-doors burst open and Natsu flew in, flames licking his skin.

"Natsu-nii!" Romeo called. Erza filled Natsu in on what they knew and gave him a drink before he burned down the whole building.

"The angels? One of them already knows, she was there. She'll probably tell others," Natsu pointed out.

"But why would this happen?" Cana asked worriedly.

"I don't fucking know! All you of you should know that us demons-we can die! So can the angels. Maybe not by aging, but in battle, there's still a possibility that we can die!" Natsu burst. Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"It must be a warning," Laxus spoke up, "Those people, whoever they are, are warning us," he realized, "They're going to go after us. Nobody be alone, ever. Always be on your guard. Warn the other guilds!" Laxus shouted.

"And tell King Zeref!" Erza added.

Nobody noticed the small white cat slip away and into the Mortal Realm.

* * *

"Are you sure we should've done that? He won't be happy," a muffled voice asked into his lacrima.

"Mystogan, it's fine. His memories elicits the same symptoms as the poison should. Alegria won't be keeping tabs on him," a sweet but strict voice responded.

"Shagotte we're not really on his side, right?" Mystogan said innocently.

"No," Shagotte answered.

"But what about the blood tie?" Mystogan pressed.

"The * _improbus sponsio_? I left a loophole in it. I agreed to help him in his plans, but in return he wouldn't harm those that are special to me. Of course he doesn't know who those special people are," Shagotte grinned, "Do you remember the exceeds?"

"Of course," Mystogan nodded, "They are a race you created when you were younger because you were lonely. Depending on who they deem their best friend, their wings will change, but they will always have a pure heart."

"And they are my special ones. Not only that, but four of the six dragon slayers have an exceed as their friend. Of course, one doesn't know it," Shagotte held up a blue and white ball of light.

"So if he hurts them, the blood tie will be broken on his side and with that, you can control when he dies, despite him being a god," Mystogan concluded.

"Yes, now. You will go down and attract the fifth dragon slayer. Alegria's plan is working, heat spells have started to sprout," Shagotte sighed. "Alegria wants a planned attack on Fairy Tail, you'll wipe out all of the enemies and gain even more respect and trust," Shagotte read from a paper an underling had brought her.

"Yes," Mystogan stuffed the lacrima into his pocket and fixed his mask.

* * *

It would be an understatement to say that Natsu was angry. With all the crap going on, he tried to fight with Gray to ease his anger, but Gray read him like a book. Not only that, but the crazy water woman said some weird stuff about him which only made him even more mad.

He and Gray had a strong rivalry, almost as strong as his and Lucy's.

Speaking of Lucy, Natsu spotted her flying around looking for souls. His eyes flared and he readied his fist. Charging towards her, Natsu screamed her name. He was going into a fight with no apparent reason, it wasn't very common this would happen. Usually angels and demons would fight over souls, but remain passive when not.

Lucy's eyes widened but stars appeared in front of her and Loke appeared. He created a blinding light to hinder Natsu and cooly pushed his sunglasses up.

"Where were you yesterday when I needed you? Virgo appeared in your place and said 'Nii-san is doing something right now' then left!" Lucy shrieked.

"Apologies my sweet," Loke grinned and went into the light to fight Natsu. She followed closely behind him, her whip ready. Natsu emerged in above of them, a large ball of fire above his head, he threw it down and flew down with it.

Lucy caught the tip of Natsu's tail and tied her whip around him. He was slowly breaking free, but Loke was taking care of getting the punches and kicks in. Eventually, Natsu had enough and burst from his binds, grabbing Loke and throwing him down, but instead of letting him fall, Natsu created a carpet of fire underneath him, burning Loke.

Loke disappeared and Natsu and Lucy were left on their own. Natsu charged at her, Lucy flew up, but didn't expect to see fire above her.

"Fire trap!" Natsu yelled, the dome of fire came crashing down on her, stopping her from dodging it.

Natsu breathed and looked in, after a bit he took away the fire and stalked up to her. Lighting his hands on fire, Natsu pinned Lucy's wrists to the ground.

"Say mercy," he said playfully.

"No," Lucy pouted back.

Natsu grinned and increase the pressure, "Say it."

"Nope," Lucy shook her head. Natsu growled and lowered his head towards hers, their foreheads touching.

"Are you sure?" he whispered hotly into her ear.

"Yes," Lucy breathed. Her heart was beating ridiculously fast. The fight didn't seem too intense, she had faced worse before.

Natsu sat up and laughed. Lucy looked at him strangely as he stood up, a toothy grin still plastered on his face.

"Here, you weirdo," Natsu held out a hand for Lucy. She gladly took it, but pouted a little.

"I'm not weird!" she flushed.

"Yes you are. Your heart was beating really fast, but I wasn't even hurting you! Weirdo," Natsu laughed again. It was true, Natsu's hold on her wrists hadn't hurt. Was he teasing her?

"That doesn't make me weird!" Lucy argued.

"Yeah it does. What sort of person's heart beats fast when nothing's happening to them? See? You're really weird," Natsu shook his head as if Lucy was a stupid child and didn't understand anything.

"Ugh," Lucy dusted off her angelic dress. She didn't notice Natsu sneak behind her, he grabbed her by the waist and breathed hot air over her ear.

"Unless," he whispered, "It was because of me."

Lucy jumped away and stared at him, blood rushing to her cheeks. Natsu laughed and slapped his knee, pointing a finger at her.

"You should've seen your face! Note to self, Lucy is a huge weirdo," Natsu teased.

"Oh, I give up!" Lucy threw her hands in the air and began to fly away, her cheeks a prominent shade of red and her heart beating as fast as ever.

* _Improbus sponsio_ = **Improbus is Latin for 'dishonest' and sponsio is Latin for 'promise'. Shagotte is making fun of the blood ties because, as the Goddess of Deceit, she knows their tricks.**

 **I'm not too sure how this went, but hopefully well. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Fallout 8**

 **I know, I know. I'm sorry for the long wait, but thank your for putting up with me!**

 **Happy**

Elfman stepped back to admire his work. Despite everything that had happened, he managed to redeem himself. People weren't scared of him and began to trust him more.

He vowed to put his strength to use and started his own build and repair business. Today, he had been asked to repair a statue in the town. Someone had sculpted a piece of work called Angel that had deteriorated after a while. The statue was very beautiful, it was a woman with long flowing hair and angel wings. She wore a sweet smile and her hands reached outward in a welcoming motion.

It reminded him of them. Quickly shaking the thoughts from his head, Elfman reported back to the man that requested his help.

"Elfman! Need a ride?" a sports car pulled up beside him. Jet was one of Elfman's friends. He was a slim man that was always the fastest person he knew. Back in college, there was one man that challenged his ability, a man named Sawyer. However, it seemed that he had cheated and was disqualified.

"Sure," Elfman hopped into the car and Jet revved up the engine again. He had a fascination of fast card along with his speed.

"I'm stopping at Droy's quickly to pick up something, you can wait here right?" Jet pulled up to a curb where a quaint gardening shop sat. Droy was another friend of Elfman. He was an expert when it came to growing things and he was also a foodie.

"It's man to wait!" Elfman grinned. He pulled a picture out of his pocket and blew off the dust on it. "Nee-san, Lisanna, I think I've manned up. If I could see you again, I'd say sorry a hundred times over," he smiled and gently placed the picture in his pocket.

* * *

Mira waited patiently for Juvia to arrive. She squealed as she began to decide exactly how the two would meet the next time.

"Mira-san!" Juvia's voice called. Mira turned to see Juvia flying towards her with a flushed face.

"Did you leave the object of love there?" Mira asked excitedly.

Juvia nodded, but she grabbed Mira by the shoulders and began shaking her violently, "But Mira-san! Juvia met him! Juvia met her prince charming!" Juvia let go of Mira and clasped her hands together with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Really? I'm happy for you, but-"

"But oh no! Juvia's prince charming has already been taken!" Juvia wailed dramatically.

"By who?" Mira asked with a slight smirk. She decided to humour Juvia until either Gajeel or the shrimp showed up.

"With Natsu-san! He is a love rival having forbidden boy love with Juvia's prince charming!" Juvia began to sob.

"I-I don't think whoever your prince is likes Natsu. I can only name a few who would like Natsu romantically," Mira sweat dropped.

"No! Juvia saw that Gray-sama and Natsu-san were for each other!" Juvia's tears began to stream down her face heavily.

"Gray? Juvia, I don't think Natsu likes Gray..." Mira sighed.

"That's what Natsu-san said as well, but Juvia knows! She will not be fazed by the lies of love rivals!" Juvia declared.

"Very well Juvia. Right now we should hide," Mira gestured for Juvia to join her behind a mound of rocks. The two waited-okay, Juvia wasn't even paying attention, her thoughts were on a certain raven-haired angel-patiently for someone to show up.

A small figure came into view and Mira tapped on Juvia's arm excitedly to grab her attention. Juvia vaguely noticed the small vial that Mira was holding at that moment. "It's Levy!" Mira exclaimed.

"Juvia knows, but why is Levy-san here?" Juvia asked.

"So you really didn't pick up my hints?" Mira said with half-hearted disappointment.

"Hints?" Juvia replied innocently.

Mira didn't have time to explain as another figure came barrelling into the scene shouting, "Rain Woman!"

Juvia whipped her head around, only to notice that Gajeel hadn't spotted them, but was flying towards Levy instead. It was an easy mistake, since the two both wore dressed and had blue hair.

"Gajeel?" Levy said quietly. She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Take it! Here! You wanted this right?" Gajeel thrust a cute teddy bear that had a red heart etched into the left side of his chest.

"Um, excuse me?" Levy asked confused.

"Wait, you ain't Rain Woman. You're the shrimp," Gajeel said with realization. Levy rolled her eyes and plucked the bear out of his hands.

"No, you big lug. Why did Juvia request this? Where did you get it anywa-"

"I don't know!" Gajeel cut in, wanting avoid the petite girls' last question. "I was coming back home and found this letter in my stash."

Gajeel held out a small note with clean writing scribbled on it.

"Gajeel-kun, could you please meet Juvia at the cliff where you can see the sunset. Could you also bring Juvia your heart teddy?" Levy read aloud.

"Well why are you here, shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

Levy was going to scold him for calling her the ridiculous nickname he had for her, but decided against it. After all the other thirty-four times didn't work, why would this one? "Well, Lu-chan told me she had found something here and told me to meet her. She just had to grab something so she'd be late," Levy explained.

The two sat in comfortable silence, each waiting for the other party. They both ended up sitting back to back, while waiting.

"Mira-san, how did you know that Lucy had found something?" Juvia asked.

Mira placed a finger over Juvia's mouth to silence her then closed her eyes. With a poof Lucy stood in front of Juvia instead of Mira.

"Right, Juvia forgot," Juvia smiled, trying to ignore Mira's fallen face. Juvia knew that Mira did feel bad about her inability to fight along side others. Juvia knew that demons were surprised that Mira could still change her appearance. Mira changed back to herself and simply watched over the couple.

"Lu-chan couldn't possibly be this late. I hope nothing had happened to her," Levy mumbled. Gajeel, being a dragon slayer, was able to hear her and agreed.

Mira bemoaned about how nothing was happening and had to be held back by Juvia when she planned to "spice things up." Apparently the vial was a potion in which someone would show their true feelings to someone.

Though, after a few minutes, Gajeel turned his head to the side, "Hey, Shrimp..."

Levy whipped her head in response and their lips met. Levy-aghast-shrieked and crawled backwards. Gajeel felt his cheeks heat up and he left his mouth agape in shock.

"Y-you were saying?" Levy squeaked.

"Uh, did you bring one of those book things?" Gajeel managed to cough out.

"Er, yeah. Did you want to read one?" Levy pulled out a thick book from her space pocket. Sometimes, when Gajeel was sent as a messenger, she and him would read fairy tales together for a bit. Levy's wings wouldn't turn grey because enjoying time with someone wasn't considered a sin. She thoroughly enjoyed Gajeel's company, but she knew that they couldn't be caught.

Mira watched excitedly, her eyes watering a little bit. "Alright, let's leave them alone for now," she whispered. A devilish grin grew on her face, "We can bully Gajeel into telling us everything later."

* * *

Natsu was really questioning what he had said to Lucy. It had an affect on her and they both knew exactly what he meant by it. Did that mean that he should feel the same way? Girls were confusing, that was all Natsu really knew.

He shook his head and strolled into the bar to see Cana, Mira, Laki and Juvia talking.

"Oh, it's just Natsu," Cana waved him off and went back to gossiping.

"What do you mean, just Natsu?" he growled.

"We're waiting for Gajeel-kun," Juvia piped up.

"What, am I not as important as him?" Natsu half-teased.

"Right now, yes," Mira smiled innocently.

Natsu growled, but knew better than to punch them. Erza would kill him after all.

"Heard that Salamander?" a gruff voice said from behind, "I'm more important than ya."

Natsu turned to see Gajeel smirking. Natsu immediately went to go punch him, but Gajeel dodged and turned his arm to iron. Natsu scowled and quickly let out bursts of fire towards Gajeel.

Before Natsu could attack Gajeel again, a piece of wood curled around his iron arm and pulled him to the girls.

"What the hell?" Gajeel mumbled. Mira pushed him onto a bar stool.

"Nice wood make Laki," Evergreen complimented. Laki smiled in return and snapped her fingers. More wood surrounded Gajeel, it trapped his arms from moving as well as his legs. The wood bound itself to the chair so Gajeel couldn't even stand up.

"What the-I don't wanna be part of your kinky shit!" Gajeel screamed.

"Paper beats rock," Laki laughed. So did Cana, but she was also drunk...

"I'm iron," Gajeel deadpanned.

"Now Gajeel, we have lots of important things we need to discuss," Mira said in a terrifyingly sweet voice.

"What about me!?" Natsu demanded.

"Meh," Cana said before she took a swig from her mug. Natsu punched an unfortunate pillar and stormed out of the guild hall.

He flew into the Mortal Realm mumbling. How could Gajeel be more important than him? He was an ass! His face pulled into a sour pout as he flew aimlessly.

He looked around to see Mystogan fighting over a soul with someone. It looked as if he was winning. Natsu silently cheered for him. Mystogan didn't really talk much. In fact, he rarely came into the guild, but he was a good guy.

Mystogan was always helping around. If some big problem was going on, he would miraculously solve it. If someone was lonely, he would hang out with them. Mystogan had a way of gaining people's trust just by being around them.

"Natsu! Heads up!" a voice called. Natsu looked up to see a spherical object plummeting down, about three feet from his face. Before he could move he found the object make contact with his face and Narsu fell down.

He could hear the light giggling of someone approaching, "Well, I tried," the voice said.

"Oh shaddup Luigi," Natsu groaned. He forced the object off of him and looked at it curiously.

"Don't call me that!" Lucy screeched.

"Alright, Weirdo," Natsu grinned at her then turned back to the object.

Lucy groaned at Natsu's childish behaviour, but ignored it. "It looks like an egg."

"Cool! A dragon egg!" Natsu grabbed the egg and began to violently shake it.

"Natsu! You're going to hurt whatever is inside!" Lucy chided.

"But dragon's won't get hurt from this," Natsu whined before he began to shake it again.

"Natsu, I don't think there's a dragon in there," Lucy replied skeptically.

"But what else would come in an egg this big?" Natsu asked. Lucy had to give him that. The egg was rather big, around the size of her torso. It had a strange blue pattern on it.

"I'm not too sure. I don't really trust you with that to be honest," Lucy said.

"What? Why?" Natsu hugged the egg close as if Lucy was going to steal it from him.

"I can't imagine you successfully raising another life. Whenever I try to picture it in my head, it ends in flames and explosions," she grinned bashfully. With that, she swiped the egg out of Natsu's hands.

"Hey!" Natsu shrieked and tried to grab the egg, but Lucy swivelled out of the way.

"I'll be taking this, maybe Lisanna can help, she's always had a thing for animals," Lucy thought aloud.

"And what makes you think that he'll want you to raise him? What if he wants me to raise him?" Natsu tried to argue.

"Because, us angels are a symbol of life. You demons are the very representation of-"

" _Shut up_!" Natsu shouted. He looked as if he wanted to punch something with his fists clenched at his side.

"You...don't even know what I was going to say," Lucy said taken aback by his outcry.

"I do, it doesn't take a damn genius to figure it out! Death right? Isn't that always what everyone says? That's what you all think," Natsu's voice dripped with venom. He took advantage of Lucy's shocked state and grabbed the egg out of her hands.

"Natsu, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"But you did," Natsu cut her off again, "It's what you've all been taught right? You never questioned it."

Lucy couldn't respond. Something deep down inside of her knew that Natsu was right, but she was denying it.

"Y'know Luce, I thought you were different from them. I guess you really aren't," Natsu looked at her with genuine disappointment before flying off with the egg.

Lucy stood there with her mouth agape. It was true, she, along with every other angel believed that demons were creatures of evil. That they brought destructive from their horrible nature, that they did ungodly things.

But was that really true?

Natsu didn't do it. He was kind to her and was never really mean. It was easy to tell that he did mischievous things because of his friendly rivalry and he had to blow off steam sometimes too. He was all heart and kept his promises.

Lucy felt guilty for accusing him, stereotyping him. The feud between angels and demons wasn't good and evil, it was the unfair judgement that fuelled it. Lucy thought of all the mortal books she read of the struggle for equality. Was this what the angels were to doing to the demons? Judging them without firsthand knowledge? Stereotyping them because of their wings and where they lived?

 _Oh gods, we're as bad as the mortals!_

Quickly coming to her senses, Lucy spread her large wings and flew in the direction Natsu went, hoping that he hadn't gone into Hell.

* * *

"Ultear?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Apparently she was an angel. They think she was captured," Romeo explained. Wendy couldn't help but let her eyes take a wander. Instead of an adorable six year old, Romeo was now her age. And instead of tiny little limbs, Romeo had muscle.

"And they used her to change you?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. They might've made her do more even. Time magic is powerful, so really anything could happen," Romeo shrugged.

"Ultear..." Wendy repeated the name. She was a new angel so of course she had no idea who she was. Maybe someone else did?

Romeo and anther man named Laxus had come into Heaven, claiming they had important information. It turned out that they were explaining Romeo's incident and that both realms should be cautious.

"Alright kid, let's go before Erza thinks I've started a fight and chops my balls off," Laxus' gruff voice sighed. He had just come out of the gates from the courtyard.

"Sure, bye Wendy-nee!" Romeo smiled.

"Remember, you're the same age as me. We went over this before, didn't we?" Wendy said awkwardly.

"Okay, Wendy-san," he grinned.

"Bye Romeo-kun!" Wendy waved as he and Laxus stepped into a portal.

* * *

Natsu should've known. It didn't matter how much of an arse Laxus was, his words were true. The angels really did look down upon them.

As much as everyone would argue against him, Natsu wasn't stupid. At least, not very. He knew that going into Hell would not only be too hot for the egg, but others may try to take it from him! He decided to hide out in a small cave. Gathering straw from the ground, Natsu made a makeshift nest for the egg and patiently watched it for a good three minutes.

Then he combusted into flames and covered the egg with it.

"Natsu!" a voice cried out in a scolding tone. He looked up to see Lucy.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm really sorry! I'll give you a formal apology soon, just stop burning the egg!" Lucy reached into the flames and grabbed the egg from Natsu.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. Lucy thought it was because she took his egg, but then noticed the second-degree burns on her hand.

"Shit! Don't do that!" Natsu gently grabbed one hand and took a good look at it with worry. He grabbed the egg and put it down where the straw nest was.

"Natsu I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you like that. I didn't mean insult any demons! It's true what you said. I'm sure nearly all of us think that, and I know it's horrible. I'm just so sorry! I don't really know what to sa-"

"It's okay," Natsu cut her off. He looked at her with earnest eyes. "Uh, you're gonna wanna get that checked out," he gestured to her burns.

"Anyways, we better take care of this egg," Lucy started. Natsu immediately lighted his fist.

"No! Natsu, we need to warm it slowly and gently," Lucy said hastily.

"But Lu~cy! That takes too long!" Natsu whined.

"Oh come on Natsu! Good things come to those who wait," Lucy sighed and went over to the egg. She summoned a girl with pink hair and a funny dress.

"Virgo, would you be as kind as to fetch me a blanket?" she asked politely. The girl bowed and disappeared.

"She just goes away like that!?" Natsu said confused. Why didn't she give Lucy a blanket?

"Natsu, Virgo can't just pull a random blanket out of nowhere. She's going to get it right now," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"How long do ya think it'll take for him to hatch?" Natsu asked. He crouched next to the egg and inspected it.

"You've already decided it's a him?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah," Natsu said with a certainty that Lucy smiled at. If there was anything that stood out from Natsu more than his hair was his determination. It was admirable, though Lucy had overheard Erza and Laxus complaining about him being too stubborn.

"I suppose one week, maybe more," Lucy took a guess. She had only read a few books about eggs. Her fascination was mortals. She treated their history of Medieval Times and many wars as fictional stories. In the back of her head, she knew that they were real.

"One week!?" Natsu shouted, "I don't wanna wait that long," he whined.

His mumbling was interrupted by another voice. "Hime, I have brought you the most comfortable blanket. It is made from Thread of Fate. It was given to the Celestial Spirit King after he saved the thread for the sisters," Virgo handed Lucy a blanket then disappeared.

"The Thread of Fate?" Natsu asked as he watched Lucy lay the blanket over the egg.

Lucy used her hands to gently rub the egg with the blanket to provide warmth. "I suppose that you've never heard that story, have you?" Natsu shook his head and followed Lucy in rubbing the egg.

"Well, every mortal has a life. The Sisters of Fate control that life. A mortal's life is represented by string, which we call the String of Fate. Clotho, the first sister, weaves the thread to begin life. Lahkesis embellishes the thread, which decides what will occur in a mortal's life. Finally, Atropos cuts the thread, ending the mortal's life," Lucy explained. The entire story seemed to have flown over Natsu's head as he stared blankly at her.

"Oh okay," he mumbled.

"Well, I have to get back. We can come back tomorrow, okay?" Lucy offered.

"Sure," Natsu helped her up and the two started to walk out of the cave.

* * *

"Have you seen Lu-chan anywhere?" Levy asked the currently half-naked man. Why hadn't she shown at the cliff?

"Nope, I've been training anyway," Gray answered.

"Oh right, you've got the exam. When is it?"

"A couple of days," Gray said nonchalantly.

"As in two days, or more than two?" Levy inquired.

"Don't get all smart on me. Y'know that I'm just using it as a general term," Gray sighed.

"Of course," Levy laughed.

"Levy-san!" a voice cried. The two turned to see Wendy flying towards them.

"Have you heard about what happened to Romeo-kun?" she asked between pants.

"No, what happened?" Levy asked with worry.

Wendy went into her explanation from what she'd heard so far. Both Gray and Levy had horrified faces on as Wendy continued to tell the story. "And Romeo-kun told me that these people captured and angel named Ultear!" she finished with a burst.

Gray's face went white as he heard that name. It reverberated in his head and flashes of destruction flew into his mind. A woman appeared with short purple hair. She stood in front of him with a smiling face. "Gray," she said. "Gray," she said again.

"Gray!" a yell and a shake brought him back. Levy was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, what's up?" he shook his head and looked down at Levy.

"I was just making sure you were okay," Levy sighed.

"Levy!" another angel came towards them.

"Hello Jellal-san," Wendy greeted.

"Hello Wendy," he smiled back, but looked to Levy. "Levy, I need your help. You spend lots of time in the library. Do you know of we keep any records there or something? Please?" Jellal asked with wide eyes.

Levy and Jellal left Wendy and Gray alone as she led him to the library. They flew through the high shelves and eventually, they reached a small door near the back of the building.

"I'm not supposed to show anyone this, but the look on you face tells me that this is important," Levy flicked her wrist and the door unhinged. She opened it and led him inside.

"Welcome to The Archives."

* * *

It was Natsu that heard it first, thanks to his enhanced hearing. He looked back, but turned around. But the sound started to get to him, like an itch he couldn't reach. The sound was akin to a rattle.

"Can you hear that?" he grabbed Lucy's forearm and stilled her.

"Hear what?" Lucy replied.

Natsu didn't respond, he simply dragged her back to the egg. He motioned for her to listen to it closely. The rattling sound grew louder here.

"Well? Do you hear it?" Natsu urged. Lucy nodded in response. They waited when a new sound chimed. This time it was more like a crack. Lucy hastily pulled off the blanket to see small cracks at the top of the egg.

Lucy could see Natsu's tail waving up and down like an excited dog. She stifled a laugh and the two watched and more cracks appeared in the egg.

Lucy felt herself so close to Natsu as they hovered over the egg in anticipation. With one last crack the egg burst open and a small blue figure with angelic wings emerged.

"Aye!" it said cutely.

"It's so cute!" Lucy exclaimed. Nasty agreed wordlessly, but his hyper-wagging tail did all the talking for him.

They both made a leap for a hug when the sneaky creature flew out of the way. Lucy and Natsu crashed into each other and fell down with Lucy on top.

The creature giggled, "Aye!"

Lucy blushed at the position and scrambled to her feet.

"Let's name him Happy!" Natsu decided out of the blue. The cat-like creature with azure fur flew down to Natsu.

"Happy?" Lucy cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah! 'Cuz he makes us happy!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Y'know, he kinda looks like Lily, but Lily had demon wings as soon as Metal-Face decided to keep him," Natsu rambled. Happy cutely settled into a nook in his scarf, sleeping.

The three emerged from the cave and said their farewells.

"I think he wants to stay with you. He seems to like you the most," Lucy reached to pet Happy.

"I'm sure he likes you too," Natsu flashed a lopsided smile and flew off.

"You llllllllllike her!" Happy squealed.

"Aye," Natsu found himself saying under his breath.

 **Eeep, Natsu admitted it! I know this chapter might be a bit shorter than others. So sorry!**

The Sisters of Fate is a true story in Greek Mythology in case y'all were wondering! Apologies if any information about them was wrong.  
 **  
** **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Fallout 9**

 **Whoops meant to publish this a week ago. Apologies! I hope this chapter suffices.**

 **The Archives** **  
**  
The bookshelves here looked worn, hinting no one cleaned them. In fact, the entire place seemed old and broken, yet it was still big.

"This is The Archives, every mortal life that has died is recorded here in a book. Important details of their life are written in their very own book," Levy explained.

"Even those who became demons and ghosts?" Jellal asked.

"Yes, even those who are demons or ghosts," Levy replied, "They are sorted by last name, so it might be a little difficult. Of course, on the front of the book is their first name. The last names are in alphabetical order."

Jellal was led to where the A section was. He didn't know Erza's last name. He just hoped that it wouldn't take him too long to search for her.

Jellal was curious at what he'd seen. Erza was part of him, somehow. Only one demon he knew had such vibrant hair. It must've been her.

He went through the lengthy A section in about two hours with little luck. The B section didn't produce any result's either. By then, it had already been four hours and Levy cam back to check on him.

"Are you sure there's no angel that can just scan this? Or anything at all?" Jellal sighed.

"There is one, but he's not here right now. I'll let him know if I see him again," Levy replied. She had left a tray of food for him and a cup of tea.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Yes Erza! Aye!" the adorable high-pitched voice said. For the entire day, Happy would follow Natsu around and repeat whatever he said while flying freely. Though, he wouldn't go far from Natsu's side.

"Oi, Salamander! How come your cat's wings ain't demonic?" Gajeel asked.

"I've been curious about that too," Pantherlily agreed with his partner.

"I dunno, maybe it's 'cuz he's a kid still," Natsu shrugged. Honestly, he didn't really care if Happy had white or black wings.

"Maybe 'cuz he's still a kid! Aye sir!" Happy repeated again and landed on Natsu's shoulder.

"Teach it to shut up," Laxus ordered from his spot at the bar.

Natsu, seeing the annoyance on Laxus' face gave him a grin, "Nah."

"Na~h!" Happy flew up again and began circling Laxus, as if he knew that Natsu wanted to annoy him.

"I think he's adorable, right Gajeel? After all, you like small things," Mira beamed at Gajeel. He choked on his drink and Evergreen sent Mira a knowing wink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gajeel responded gruffly. Mira simple grinned. She, Laki, Juvia, Cana and Evergreen had interrogated him and didn't get much out of him. They only were able to tell when he was lying. Of course, he did admit that "The Shrimp ain't as annoyin' as the others" which the girls obviously took as as a hint.

"Pay attention!" Erza shouted. Her hands were placed on her hips and she wore a terrifying look on her face. "Natsu, your punishment for burning down Mr. Hades' shop is being a footman for the ball! You aren't permitted to dance!" Erza ordered.

"I wasn't gonna anyways," Natsu mumbled.

"I wasn't gonna! Aye!" Happy flew back to Natsu and nested in his hair.

"Aren't you being a bit harsh on Natsu, Erza?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Of course not! You also aren't allowed to get food until after the ball!" Erza added. Natsu's face immediately fell.

Everyone with the exception of Erza, Natsu and Happy all sweatdropped. Of course she was being harsh.

"It's because Hades makes her favourite strawberry cake with extra strawberries," Laxus rolled his eyes. Everyone agreed silently.

"Whatever! Aye sir!" they all heard Happy repeat Natsu's mumble, who in turn was punched across the room by Erza into Gajeel.

Another brawl started and in the end, Erza punished Gajeel as well for destroying the cake she had ordered from Mira. He ended up being a footman as well.

He groaned and grumbled. Natsu did too after hearing he would have to work with Gajeel for a whole night.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

"Do you understand?" Makarov asked for the fourth time.

The creature in front of him nodded with a gulp, "Yes, of course. It's a simple task. You want me to take away the absorbing part of these shackles and just keep the blocking magic part," Yuka explained.

Makarov had received the shackles from Jellal before he rushed off to who knew where. He had cut away the chain to make it more appealing and even got someone to quickly paint them blue to.

Yuka was a warlock. A human who was born with the powers of an angel or demon. Some were even gifted with god-like powers. Yuka used simple spells and his specialty was defence by absorbing magic.

"All right, I can do it. It's the usual plants, but can you add *Opes Dator?" Yuka asked. In return for Yuka helping him, Makarov would often give him plants that he'd test out.

"Working in the opposite field now?" Makarov inquired.

"Don't you feel it? That sense of impending doom," Yuka said breathlessly, his large eyebrows raising higher on his face, "We need to prepare, Makarov."

"I know, and something tells me that no matter what, we won't be prepared enough."

* * *

Gray walked in slightly awkward silence.

Okay, it was extremely awkward.

This girl with bright pink hair came up to him and asked him if they wanted to go to the Mortal Realm and challenge a team together. There was only one problem.

He had no idea who she was.

He vaguely remembered Jellal introducing her once upon a time, and the only thing he remembered was that her name started with M. And so, he decided to call her M-in his mind of course.

"So uh, is there anything you have in mind?" Gray said with an awkward cough.

"Not really, I just wanna train," M responded. She giggled a bit as they entered the portal.

They popped out the other end smoothly. "Are you entering the Angel Exam as well?" Gray asked.

"Yup," M responded with a smile. "Look! There's a team!" M pointed to two people gathering a soul. Gray could feel it from here, the overwhelming energy of the soul. As he and M walked over he noticed that in fact, that two souls were bound together.

It wasn't as if this had never happened, but it was extremely rare. The occurrence in which this would happen was when two souls who had been very close in their mortal life. If they both died around the same time, their souls would be intertwined.

Of course, it took more power to gather them, and they wouldn't remember each other. However, they would stick close together in their afterlife.

"Should we challenge them?" Gray asked.

"Of course! They seem strong, and we need to train," M grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the team.

"Gray-sama?" a familiar voice said. Gray looked over to see the curious blue-haired girl that he had met the other day. She seemed to be working with another demon that Gray knew all too well.

"Juvia-chan! Gray doesn't deserve such high titles from you!" the demon with white hair proclaimed.

"Lyon-sama, Juvia thinks that Gray-sama is challenging us for these souls," Juvia said in an unbothered tone.

"By himself? Let's not get ridiculous Gray," Lyon said with a snort. Gray and Lyon had known each other for a while. Longer than Gray and Natsu had known each other. Lyon-much to Gray's annoyance-treated Gray like a little brother in many ways.

"But he's not by himself," M coughed to turn the attention to her. Both Lyon and Juvia turned to see her, both with opposite reactions.

Lyon looked almost proud. Gray could've sworn he gave him a wink and thumbs up.

Juvia on the other hand was practically seething. If looks could kill, M would most definitely be dead by now.

"Love Rival!" Juvia shrieked.

"What's a Love Rival?" M looked to Gray.

"I don't really know myself..." he sighed.

"Juvia knows what you are doing! You disgusting Love Rival are trying to steal away Gray-sama by trying to impress him!" Juvia pointed a finger at M.

"Yes Juvia-chan! Gray doesn't love you like I do!" Lyon proclaimed. He reached for her hand, but Juvia moved out of the way.

"Well Juvia will tell you! Gray-sama isn't going to be affected by your acts! Juvia will protect Gray-sama from all the Love Rivals!" Juvia declared, "You! Love Rival will not get close to Gray-sama! Nor will Love Rival Lucy, or Love Rival Natsu-"

Gray almost threw up.

"Or Love Rival Cana! Or anyone!" Juvia shrieked.

"Uh...I'm not in love with Gray," M said with confusion.

"Lies!" with that, Juvia dashed at M. She opened her hand and shouted, "Water Slicer!"

M quickly jumped out of the way and summoned some blue swords. Juvia didn't even mind them as she prepared another spell, but was very surprised when the swords attacked her and she felt the damage.

"How did you-"

"My swords only attack your pain, not your physical body. Your water-like body doesn't matter to my attacks," M said with a grin.

"Ice make: Birds!" Lyon cried. His hands briefly glowed a green-blue before birds of ice appeared. The birds soared through the sky and aimed for Gray.

"Ice make: Shield!" Gray responded. A shield appeared in front of him. Half of the birds crashed into the shield and crumbled, but the others swerved up and came from another angle.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried.

"Gray!" M shouted as well. He grinned, as he and Lyon had fought before. He knew Lyon's tricks. He knew that Lyon specialized in moving ice, living magic, some called it.

Gray dashed out of the way just as the birds were about to hit him. They crashed and crumbled to pieces.

"Aw c'mon Lyon, you know that those old tricks can't fool me," Gray said with a smirk.

"Is...Lyon-sama also a Love Rival?" Juvia asked in the middle of her and M's battle.

"No! Of course not! Lyon and I, we're like..." Gray trailed off. What were he and Lyon like?

"Lovers?" M teased.

"Lyon-sama how could you!" Lying to Juvia about your feelings!" Juvia wailed.

"No!" Gray spat.

"Brothers! We're like brothers!" Lyon shouted as he watched the terrifying Juvia change her course of attack from M to him.

"Gray-sama! So many Love Rivals are around you! This is a dangerous situation! How will Juvia ever protect Gray-sama's lovely, ever-handsome body and sparkling eyes from the Love Rivals?" Juvia cried.

By now M was laughing, Gray wasn't sure if it was from Juvia's ridiculous description of him or uncomfortableness.

"Juvia has no choice! Gray-sama! Please forgive Juvia!" Juvia cried. Before Gray could react boiling hot water shot at him at a high speed. Juvia shouted something incoherent and Gray felt himself blacking out.

M's voice shot through with a spell. Gray prayed that it would save him, though it didn't seem like it did.

"Sensory Link!"

"What the hell is this!?" was the last thing Gray heard.

* * *

How many last names could there possibly be in the world? Jellal had already skipped lunch and politely asked Lucy to drop some food off at his house. His stomach grumbled loudly to tell him that missing dinner was a big no-no.

He had just finished the D section. Only the gods knew when he'd finally find Erza's last name.

He only had about an hour before dinner. He decided to leave The Archives and come back after. He flew out of the room and into the light of the regular library.

"Jellal?" Lucy's voice rang out. Jellal turned to see the blonde angel.

"Oh, Lucy. Were you looking for me?" Jellal asked.

"Yes. I was meaning to return this to you," Lucy held out his Light Pen. He had forgotten that she had borrowed it.

"Oh, thank you," Jellal took the pen. He studied Lucy for a while before speaking up, "Do you know the demon Erza?"

"Erza? I've herd of her. Na-" Lucy cut herself off.

She coughed awkwardly, "I mean, I've heard a few demons talking about her sometimes."

Jellal raised his brow in suspicion, but waved it off. "Do you, perhaps, know her last name?" Jellal practically whispered.

"No, sorry. Is there a reason why? I can ask around," Lucy asked in hopes she could help.

"No no. It's nothing, I was just wondering," Jellal began to fly off when Lucy caught him by the sleeve of his long jacket.

"Do you know a woman named Ultear?" Lucy asked.

Jellal's eyes widened, "Why...why are you asking about her?" he said suspiciously.

"Levy-chan was telling me about it. She thinks that Gray might've known her in his past life. When Wendy said her name he froze up. No pun intended," Lucy explained.

"We were friends. Ultear was a good angel. One day I woke up and was presented with a note that said she was sent on a special mission. I haven't seen her since," Jellal's face darkened.

"How long ago was that?" Lucy pressed.

"Six months. It's been six months since I've seen her," Jellal answered before flying off. Lucy was left on her own. The longest mission Lucy had heard of an angel going on lasted a month.

Was there a connection between Romeo and Ultear? Was there something more?

* * *

Gray's eyes were honestly very confused.

He woke from his unconscious state to see M and the Juvia chick gossiping, eating parfaits as sparkles, flowers and hearts emitted from them. Lyon was curled up into a ball in the corner with a dark aura.

Okay, it wasn't exactly like that. Lyon was curled up into a ball in the corner with a dark aura, but Juvia and M were simply talking.

"What the...?" Gray felt his eye twitch for the third time.

"Ah! Gray-sama!" Juvia flung herself onto Gray and forced them into a snuggling position.

"How was your rest?" M asked.

Before Gray could even respond, Lyon came flying to him in tears.

"Gray!" Lyon flung himself at Gray's currently non-snuggled side.

"Woah, Lyon are you-"

"It was horrifying!" Lyon shrieked, "There was this pink thing! And it had all these hearts on it and everything! And it appeared on me when she," Lyon pointed at M, "Cast her witchy spells!"

Gray tried to stifle a laugh.

"Shut up! You had one too!"

Gray quickly peaked at his left wrist.

"Don't insult Meredy-chan's magic. It is very impressive," Juvia said in a cool tone. How was it that Juvia knew her name, but he didn't!?

"So your name's Meredy?" Gray looked to Meredy.

"Yup!" she grinned cheerfully.

"You haven't heard the worst!" Lyon cried, "They...they connect you! I felt your pain! All of it! When Juvia was attacking you!" Lyon shouted.

"...What?" Gray finally managed to push off Juvia and stand on his own two feet.

"Then when I came to, and you didn't-because she took away the weird pink thing-they were talking about you! Juvia said your muscle's were as sculpted as a statue! What kind of analogy is that!" Lyon began.

"Only Juvia said that," Meredy clarified.

"If you're going to make weird statements, at least make them true!" Lyon cried out.

"Hey!" both Gray and Juvia said in retaliation.

"Gray-sama is perfect in every angle!" Juvia gave Lyon an angry look with pursed lips and dark eyes.

"Yeah!" Gray agreed.

"Yeah right!" Lyon snorted, "Meredy! Show him the weird pink thing!"

"Would you like a demonstration?" Meredy asked sweetly.

"Not rea-"

"Good! Now, Juvia, would you come here?" Meredy cut Gray off. Juvia stepped up.

"Now, I am going to connect your senses, how you react," Meredy held out a hand.

"Juvia and Gray-sama are going to become one!?" Juvia exclaimed.

"Sure," Meredy responded. Lyon sank with an outstretched hand to Juvia while Juvia almost literally melted into a puddle of water.

"Sensory Link!" Meredy shouted. A flash of pink appeared out of the corner of Gray's eye. He looked down to his right wrist to see a strange pink mark on him.

He looked at Juvia's wrist and noticed a similar mark on her wrist. She was squealing that "She and Gray-sama were finally one" Lyon looked disgusted mumbling that you had to be crazy if you wanted to "be one" with Gray.

"So we both have pink tattoos on our wrist?" Gray asked.

"No, you two are connected. Anything that she feels-physically or emotionally-you will feel as well," Meredy explained. She walked up to Juvia and began tickling her. Juvia began to laugh and scream at the same time.

"M-Meredy-san!" Juvia said between breaths.

Gray felt the tickling sensation on his body as well. He held his stomach and let out a laugh.

Meredy stopped tickling Juvia and instead ordered her to surround herself in a sphere of water. She raised her hands and water surrounded her.

Gray was surprised to feel colder and his clothes felt a bit heavier.

"Thanks Juvia," Meredy snapped her fingers and the pink-wrist-thing disappeared.

"And this works in battle as well?" Gray inquired.

"Yup!" Meredy grinned. "I used it on you and Lyon to knock both of you out and fought with Juvia for a bit. We eventually called a truce though."

"Juvia! There you are!" a strong voice called. Everyone turned to see Erza flying towards them.

Juvia tilted her head cutely, "Is there something you need Erza-san?"

"The girls of Fairy Tail are going to Acalypha for dress shopping!" Erza said with sparkling eyes. She grabbed Juvia by her hand, "Come on!"

"Why would they need to go dress shopping?" Meredy asked.

"The ball, of course," Lyon said simply. He looked at Gray and Meredy's dumbfounded faces and sighed, "You guys probably don't have any balls of any sort, do you?"

"Well..." Meredy started.

"Not really," Gray finished.

Lyon simply sighed, "Well, you won't be invited to this ball, and I doubt you guys will have one anytime soon." With that, Lyon flew off.

"Hmph, I wanna go to a ball. They get to get all dressed up!" Meredy mumbled.

"Hmm...did you collect those souls?" Gray asked. Meredy gestured to the balls of light that she was leading. "Ugh, we're gonna have to take care of those..." Gray grumbled.

"Don't worry, my friend will take care of them," Meredy chirped. Gray made a sound and ignored her as they flew slowly back to the portal to Heaven. "Anyways, don't you want to go to the ball?"

"I guess..." Gray mumbled.

"I guess getting dressed up doesn't really apply to you, does it?" Meredy furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Gray said lazily. "Wait! What!?" he said in realization.

Meredy giggled, "You already said yes."

"To what!?" Gray said in a panic.

"Nothing," Meredy flipped her hair and flew through the portal. Gray threw his arms up in the air and followed her through.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen you this excited before, Erza," Mira commented.

"Besides cake," Cana said with a slur.

"Cana-san, it's not even lunch...should you really be drinking?" Juvia said in genuine worry.

"It doesn't really matter," Evergreen responded for Cana, who was currently taking a swig of alcohol. Laki nodded and the group continued to follow Erza down the streets of Acalypha.

"Gajeel, would ya hurry up!?" Cana shouted to the grumbling dragon slayer.

"Why do I hafta do this? Ain't Salamander a footbro too?" Gajeel kicked a pebble.

"It's footman," Mira smiled.

"Natsu is taking care of Happy. Now stop complaining and hurry up!" Erza barked, "You're carrying anything we buy, so man up!"

Gajeel stuck his hands in his pant pockets, "Dumb cat..."

"How do you put up with him?" Evergreen asked Juvia.

"Gajeel-kun is like a snail," Juvia responded.

"He's slow?" Cana asked snarkily.

"Mentally? Yes," Mira grinned.

Juvia shrugged, "Well, that too-"

"Oi! I can hear you y'know! Dragon senses!"

"Gajeel-kun is very hard and tough on the outside. But, he's actually a huge teddy bear on the inside," Juvia continued as if Gajeel wasn't there at all.

"Alright!" Erza interrupted the other girls' conversation, "We're at the first shop! Everyone be on your best behaviour!"

"Yes sensei," Cana said in a childish voice, imitating the way a kid would address its superior. Of course, Erza didn't respond because she had already rushed inside with stars in her eyes.

The inside of the shop was absolutely beautiful. Nearly all the dresses were all longer than the knee and had beautiful patterns on them.

All the girls split up in different directions. Erza seemed to be drawn to a dress that was advertised as a double for armour. Mira went towards the back of the store, while Cana stayed near the front. Juvia was looking specifically for blue dresses, Evergreen mumbled something about "looking like a fairy queen" and Laki wanted to find something that went for her "theme."

"This sucks," Gajeel slunk down in a comfy, fluffy, purple couch.

"Dress shopping?" Cana asked.

"The whole toeman thing," Gajeel answered, "And it's with Salamander too, which makes it even more annoying. He's gonna try and one-up me."

"So?" Cana said as she brought her cup of alcohol back to her lips.

"I'm obviously better than him!" Gajeel declared far too loudly. Numerous people turned to Gajeel and shushed him. Gajeel, however just waved them off.

"So what do you think Erza?" Mira's voice rang as she came out of the dressing room.

"It's nice, maybe we could come back to it," Erza suggested, Mira nodded and headed back to the dressing room.

"Hold up," Gajeel turned to Cana, "They ain't gonna buy it? But they're gonna come back?"

"You've never gone dress shopping, have you?"

Gajeel stared at Cana with a does-it-fucking-look-like-I've-been-dress-shopping-before-woman stare.

"Well, get used to it," Cana sighed and took another sip.

"Why are you not lookin' around?" he asked.

"Please, in this store?" Cana gestured to all the delicate dresses on the racks.

"...True," Gajeel crossed his arms and simple sat with a scowl on his face.

This sucked.

* * *

Wendy huffed lightly as she raised her hands high above her head. She inhaled quickly and brought her hands down.

"You're getting better!" the cheery voice from behind her said.

"Thanks Chelia-chan," Wendy rested her hands on her knees and turned her head to face the pink haired angel.

After a few days with Yukino, King Makarov called her in. He presented her with blue bracelets and told her that they were magic suppressing. He explained that Wendy gave off a high amount of power and it could be dangerous if it wasn't controlled. So, until Wendy could fully control her power, she was to wear the bracelets.

Chelia was an angel who shared a similar magic to Wendy. She had offered to help Wendy.

"Let's see your roar," Chelia ordered.

Wendy nodded and stood up straight again. She clenched her fists tightly and focused her magic energy on her lungs. Wendy exhaled. She began sucking in the air around her, when she took in all that she could, she let out a scream, "Sky Dragon's Roar!"

The space in front of her blasted with wind. The speed and velocity, accompanied with magic allowed the wind to cut through the windows.

"Not bad," Chelia smiled.

"Hey Chelia-chan, why do you think I have to wear these?" Wendy said as she put on the bracelets.

"Well your control-"

"I mean, why am I the only one that has to wear them? Nobody else has," Wendy puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"My guess is that it has something to do with you being a dragon slayer," Chelia said as she fixed her pink locks.

"Is being a dragon slayer really special?" Wendy furrowed her brow.

"You're the only one in Heaven, and we don't know a lot about them. The king might, but getting an audience with him isn't easy," Chelia said as they walked out of the training room.

The training rooms were located east of the Dining Hall and since the Angel Exam was coming up, they were especially busy.

"Say Chelia, what rank are you?" Wendy asked out of pure curiosity.

"I'm an Angel," Chelia responded.

"Oh, was the exam hard?"

"They change it every year, but it wasn't the easiest thing. On my year, we had this huge puzzle thing. A word of advice for you, nothing is exactly as it seems," Chelia said wisely.

* * *

"How long have you known those two?" Meredy asked Gray as they began to fly to the Dining Hall.

"I've known Lyon for a long time. We fight a lot," Gray answered.

"I can tell. You seemed to know his magic-which I might add is very similar to yours," Meredy stated.

"That's true."

"What about Juvia?" Meredy pressed.

"I met her about a day ago I guess?" Gray said simply.

"So you two aren't a thing? What was up with her whole "love rival" thing? How come, if you met her twenty-four hours ago, she has figured so many love rivals?" Meredy said with sparkling eyes. Gray got a looming feeling that she enjoyed juicy drama.

"No, we're not a thing. I have no idea what's up with the love rival thing and she first saw me fighting with Natsu, then I mentioned Lucy," Gray explained as best he could.

"What about the Cana girl?" Meredy inquired.

"Cana is a drunkard, she'll stick her tongue down your throat regardless of who you are or what the consequences are," Gray sighed.

"Oh, I see. I wonder, would it be possible if you and Lyon were brothers in your mortal life?" Meredy wondered aloud.

"I don't think so. We look nothing like each other. Well, at least, we don't look enough like each other to be brothers," Gray decided.

"It would suck if you were an angel and your sibling was a demon," Meredy sighed.

"Yeah it would. I can't possibly imagine..." Gray agreed.

* * *

Lisanna sneezed.

She sighed. She would have to restart the batch of cookies she had made for desert. It was good that she had other batches, but it would definitely be annoying.

She hadn't even felt the sneeze coming! What in the name of the gods could have possibly happened to cause that sneeze?

The wind coming in from the door made the other angels in the kitchen frenzy even more. She quickly finished shaping the last piece of cookie dough and she popped the batch into the oven.

She saw angels settle down into their seats. The previously empty Dining Hall was suddenly full. She noticed Lucy and Levy talking, probably about a book. Gray was sitting with Loke, Aries and Capricorn. Jellal seemed to be sitting with an angel that Lisanna had only recently met, Meredy.

Suddenly, Jellal stood up from his seat and grabbed his plate. He headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Lisanna greeted him with a smile. She noticed how dead his eyes looked.

"Do you think I could grab dessert early? I've got somewhere to go," Jellal asked.

"Why of course," Lisanna grabbed a plate and tongs and headed to a tray of cookies. "One or two?" she asked Jellal.

"One's fine."

Lisanna made her way back to Jellal with the plate in hand. "Do you want some milk with these?"

"No thanks," he grabbed the plate. And headed out the door. Jellal flew quickly as he ate the cookie. Once he reached the library he raced to the back where The Archived sat.

It took another hour and a half to get through the E section. Jellal knew he was only pulling out the books to see what name was on the front but he was surprised to find that it took such little time. It was then he noticed that on the top of the shelf in big block letters it said "Fiore."

This was only one continent in the world! Jellal sighed. He had also found it amazing that he hadn't come across any other Erza's. This little project could take longer than he thought...

He skimmed over the F section. He noticed his last name on the shelf, but resisted the temptation of looking. Though, if he and Erza's pasts were intertwined then maybe he'd learn her last name and a bit about that scene that he saw.

All angels and demons didn't know their first name right away. It was the same for the last name, it took a while to remember. Some would even remember details about those close to them in their mortal life.

There seemed to be quite a few Fernandes' and Jellal was hoping that there wasn't another Jellal Fernandes.

"Jellal!" a voice called. Jellal sucked in a breath and flew away from his section of the shelf and bumped into another, luckily only one book fell.

"Meredy, what are you doing in here? You shouldn't be," Jellal scolded.

"And you should?" she raised an eyebrow. Jellal sighed. "Anyways, I forgot to give you the souls at dinner. You rushed out as soon as you finished the spaghetti."

"Can you just drop them off in my house?" Jellal began to push Meredy to the door.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you be," Meredy shook her head. She flew away and closed the door.

Jellal walked back to the F section of Fiore. He bent over to pick up the fallen book when he noticed that the book had opened when it fell. He found himself reading the passage.

...seventh day, he collapses. In his sleep, he freezes and passes.

Jellal picked up the book and closed it to reveal the name of the person.

Gray Fullbuster

 **There we go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 ***Opes Dator-Opes means "power" and dator means "giver" thus why Makarov asked if Yuka was going into the "opposite field.**

 **I hope things aren't too slow for you. I know y'all were hoping for some NaLu, so stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Fallout 10**

 **Okay I am actually sooooo sorry I know I haven't updated in a while, you may hit me *.* honestly I've been so busy this summer and I wasn't really inspired but I'm not giving up! I have chapter 11 ready and I'm currently writing chapter 12!**

 **Though, without further a due, chapter 10!**

 **The Angel Exam** **  
**  
Jellal laid in his bed with his hands mussing his hair. He breathed loudly as he tried to apprehend exactly everything that had happened.

He ended up letting his curiosity get the better of him and he read a bit about Gray's past. He learned that Gray was an only child with his father, Silver and his mother, Mika. They lived peacefully in a village until one day when Gray was seven, blizzards rained down on their village day and night. This carried on for about five days and then a tornado hit. Everyone in the village who was already weak from the cold died. Only Gray survived.

Jellal couldn't possibly imagine how such misfortune could befall the village. He knew that it was the world's order for natural disasters, but for one so strong...only a god's work could be behind it.

Jellal, along with all the other angels had studied the gods. A god for destruction, Jellal couldn't remember.

Though, if Gray was only seven at the time, that meant he must've survived somehow. After all, Gray was technically in his mid-teens right now. Jellal felt himself grow curious again. He stood up, about to head back to The Archives when a light caught his eye.

The souls Meredy had left him were shining brightly, he'd have to take care of them. Jellal remembered that it was in fact very late at night and the library probably wasn't open. Sighing, he headed for his bed.

As Jellal drifted off to sleep he remembered the name of the God of Destruction, Deliora.

* * *

"Lushi, Lushi, Lushi!" Happy said as he flew around Natsu's house. Natsu had managed to get out of _ugh_ dress shopping by saying that he had to take care of Happy. Mira deduced that Natsu himself was actually sick because of the dark circles under his eyes.

It had been two days now, and Natsu had barely gotten any sleep. He was kept up, thinking about Lucy.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew down and sat on Natsu's shoulder.

Lucy, the way her eyes seemed to tell him her feelings. The way they looked so honest. And how she really cared about Happy.

Natsu shook his head, "So what do you wanna eat today?"

"Fish!" Happy darted up and floated in the air with drool seeping down his furry chin.

"That's what you had yesterday buddy," Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy nodded. Natsu walked to his (poor excuse of a) kitchen and reached for the handle of his fridge. He noticed the lemons sitting just below the stash of fish. His mind thought back to the blonde haired angel.

"Natsu?" Happy's voice reminded Natsu that he was supposed to be getting fish. He sighed, this was how it had been for the past two days. Anything yellow, or brown or anything that seemed to be glowing or shining made him think of Lucy.

"You want it cooked?" Natsu asked.

"Fish is best raw," Happy said sagely. He sat himself on Natsu's head.

"Have you grown li'l buddy?" Natsu inquired. He noticed that Happy seemed to have gradually gotten heavier over the days and that his vocabulary was getting bigger.

"Aye!"

Natsu set down a plate with a fish on it on his table. Happy flew off of Natsu's head and to the plate. He sniffed the air to smell the aroma of the fish, though, his nose caught something else. Happy whipped his head around and sniffed the air again. He walked silently towards the curtain hanging over the window. Happy noticed the flick of a white tail. He was about to jump and catch it but Natsu called.

"You gonna eat?" Natsu gestured towards the plate. Happy made a low hiss but flew back towards his food. He sniffed the air once more, but the other smell he had detected was already gone.

There was a knock at the door. Natsu stood up and opened it to reveal Erza standing there holding a bag.

"Uh...hey Erza," Natsu said awkwardly.

"Natsu, you already look better! Well yesterday, we got your outfit for the ball," Erza shoved the bag into his arms.

"Erm, why?" Natsu asked.

"You're a footman Natsu! You have to look proper. Do not fear, I've already spoken to King Zeref and he's recognized that you will be one. In fact, he thought it was a good idea. You know, raising the defence and all," Erza said as she wandered into his house.

"Oh...did, you all buy your dresses?" Natsu asked since it looked as if Erza didn't plan on leaving any time soon.

"Yes, it's very beautiful. Speaking of dresses, Natsu, I've also come here to make sure you know your manners as a footman," Erza summoned a book and slammed it down onto Natsu's table. Happy jumped up and flew away with the fish still in his mouth.

Something told Natsu that it was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Gray waited anxiously and nervously in the line to enter the area where the Angel Exam would be held. This year, it seemed like a handful of Minor Angels had been entered. He spotted Meredy amongst the crowd, though he didn't keep an eye on her for long.

Last night he had stayed in the training rooms until late. Of course, Lucy found him there and told him that getting sleep was important as well. She then demanded that he go to bed.

The line went by quite fast. Though, that was because all you needed to do was to state your name, rank and they'd ask you what your Mortal Item is to ensure that it was you.

Strangely enough, Gray didn't know Jellal's Mortal Item. He knew that Lucy's was a key, Levy's was a book, he learned that the little girl named Wendy had a pink ribbon and that Lisanna had a beautiful feather. Gray had never heard of Jellal's Mortal Item.

Gray soon found himself nearing the front of the line. There was one person in front of him. When the person in front of him approached the registration point they just let him through.

"Next," the angel called.

"Um, Minor Angel Gray Fullbuster," Gray said. The angel wrote shuffled his pages and crossed off his name on the list.

"And what's your item?" the angel asked.

"My necklace," Gray grabbed the chain from his neck and showed it to the angel. The angel waved him off and let him go in.

It took another few minutes for the rest of the angels to file in. Once everyone had, King Makarov flew above them.

"I welcome you to this year's Angel Exam. As I'm sure you know the Angel Exam tests how far your skills have come since you were recruited. How pure are you? How strong is your sense of justice? Just how much control and power do you have over your magic? These are the things you will be tested on. Now, a word from my right hand man-Yajima," Makarov stepped aside and another angel of equal height flew up.

"Since there seems to be quite a handful of you, let's explain the rules quickly. Please save your questions for the end," Yajima coughed.

"The exam this year is a game of sorts." A holographic image appeared behind Yajima. A beast appeared. It looked similar to an ape but it was much larger and it wore a belt that had a red gem.

"This beast is called a Vulcan. It has captured a child and your mission is to save it. There are a few rules to this however." The annoyance and chorus "Of course" was practically tangible.

"First, you mustn't spend more than five minutes in there. Second, the child must come out unharmed, third do not interfere with other participants and finally, you will receive a helper," Yajima gestured. To Gray's surprise Lucy flew up and chanted something.

"Pun, pun!" suddenly little snowman-looking things flooded from the celestial world.

"The Nicola will aid you. Please use them wisely," Yajima clasped his hands together. "Now, let's get all of you to the stage."

Gray along with the other angels were led to a room which seemed to go on forever. He was stationed next to the guy who was let in without a word and a girl with pink hair who was ranting about love. He spotted Meredy a bit further down to the right.

"Pun, pun!" a small voice said behind him. Gray noticed that his Nicola had appeared. It was pure white with no extra patterns. The girl beside him was fawning over hers which was tinted pink and the guy seemed to be staring down the Nicola.

"Are you ready?" Yajima asked.

"Aye sir!" everyone chorused.

"A word of advice, don't kill the Vulcan," Yajima said with a glint sparkling in his eye. "Now! Let the Angel Exam begin!"

A Vulcan and a girl in a cage appeared in front of Gray. He didn't want to spend too much time considering his options, after all, he only had five minutes. However, he couldn't just barge in there head on.

He turned to his Nicola, "So uh...can you carry anything?" he asked.

The Nicola wobbled over to a patch of rocks. He put his paws on the biggest one and pulled. Though, he simply fell down. Instead he picked up one of the smaller ones, "Pun, pun!" he said

Gray sighed, "Right then, what _can_ you do?" The Nicola pointed to its nose and made a diving motion.

It was then that Gray noticed the Vulcan was dashing towards him. He quickly put his hands together and yelled, "Ice Make: Knuckle!" A large fist sprouted from the ground, knocking the Vulcan off his feet.

Gray pivoted and picked up the Nicola and began to run towards the Vulcan. "So your nose can do stuff?" he asked.

"Pun, pun!" the Nicola responded.

"Ugh," Gray sighed. How did Lucy understand hers? Gray looked in the direction of the girl to see her holding her stomach and lying down.

 _Strange_. Gray quickly put his Nicola down and placed his hands together, "Ice Make: Saucer!" Gray took the ice disk and aimed it at the Vulcan's right leg. He waited just long enough to see where exactly the disk would hit then he switched his view to the girl.

He watched the girl's right leg give out as the disk made contact. It was like Meredy's magic.

One of the rules was that the girl had to come out unharmed. Yajima had also advised not to kill the Vulcan. Gray hadn't seen Meredy's Sensory Link in battle but he could only assume that wherever one person was hurt, while it may affect the person linked, physical injuries wouldn't appear.

"Ah gee...how do I hurt the Vulcan without hurting her...?" Gray wondered aloud.

"Pun, pun!" Gray turned to his Nicola to see him gesturing towards the belt the Vulcan was wearing which held the red gem. Gray also noticed the girl was wearing a necklace that held a similar red gem.

"Right, Ice Make: Lance!" About five ice lances materialized and Gray directed them towards the gem. The lances made contact, but not a single scratch had landed on the gem.

"Half!" Makarov yelled. Gray tensed.

"Does regular magic not have any effect on it?" Gray said with a panicked voice.

"Pu~n!" the Nicola shouted. He made the same diving motion and gestured to its nose more.

"Is your nose special or something?" Gray said half-jokingly.

"Pun!" Nicola nodded.

Gray raised a skeptic eyebrow, but placed his hands together again. "Ice Make: Cage!" A large cage made of ice appeared and dropped over the Vulcan. The Vulcan growled and began gnawing on one of the bars.

"Okay, okay. So," Gray picked up the Nicola, "I'm gonna throw you and you make sure your nose makes contact with that gem you got it?"

"Pun!" the Nicola responded with a salute. Gray waited for an opening then threw his Nicola through the cage.

"Pu~n!" the Nicola screamed as it sailed towards the Vulcan. Gray watched as his Nicola's nose made contact with the red gem and it immediately exploded.

"Pun! Pun! Pun!" his Nicola shouted as the Vulcan pounded it's fists, trying to hit the Nicola.

"Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow!" Gray shouted. An ice bow appeared in his hands with an arrow. He aimed it at the Vulcan and released the arrow.

The Vulcan made a gasping noise before falling to the ground. It was dead. The cage disappeared and Gray ran towards the cage where the girl was kept. He pressed his hands onto the cage, "Freeze!"

The cage froze over and cracked. Gray scooped up the girl into his arms and watched the man next to him for the last minute.

"Go!" the person pointed to the Vulcan. His Nicola wobbled towards the Vulcan and merely stood there. The man left his Nicola to distract the Vulcan and went for the girl.

"Pun!" the man's Nicola screamed as the Vulcan loomed over it.

"Be quiet and stay! I don't care what happens to you!" the man yelled back at the Nicola.

The Vulcan raised it's large hand and swiped at the Nicola. It flew back and landed on it's back.

"Hey!" Gray found himself saying.

The man turned and glowered, "What? It's none of your business how I use it!"

The girl next to Gray who had also seemed to finish the task also joined. "How could you possibly do that? There's no love in such actions!" she cried.

"There isn't supposed to be! He's my helper, I get to decide what I do!" the man screamed back.

"What if he doesn't make it!?" Gray pressed.

"Oh well!" he responded.

"How could you!?" another angel cried.

"Yeah! You shouldn't just sacrifice him!"

"Think about his feelings!"

"What you're doing is wrong!"

"You can deal with the Vulcan yourself, can't you?"

Soon enough nearly all the angels had gathered around this one's stage. When the five minutes were up the other angels who were working on the task came over to see what was going on.

"What's going on here?" Makarov interrupted. All the angels turned to their king and began talking. "Ahem!" he coughed, "One at a time please. Gray, you spoke up first, why don't you explain?"

"Yes sir. When I turned to watch the other angels because I had finished before the five minutes were up. I saw this man use his Nicola to distract the Vulcan. However..."

"He didn't help his little friend when he was in trouble!" the pink haired girl beside him finished dramatically, "He doesn't love him!"

"Sherry's right! If he was going to use his Nicola as a distraction, he should help him when he's in trouble at least!" Gray heard Meredy say.

"Yeah!" a bunch of other angels chorused.

"There were other options!"

"What you did was absolutely appalling!"

"I can't believe you!"

The angels all looked to their king, expecting a face of rage and this man would be punished. Instead, his face grew into a large smile.

"All right Mest, thanks for doing that," Makarov snapped his fingers and the man-Mest-was covered in a blinding light. When it disappeared Mest had large wings and a bright halo.

"All right everyone good job! You all passed. You honoured the rules with your purity, your senses of justice allowed you to understand the wrong in Mest's actions-"

"Wait, this was a setup!?" Gray exclaimed.

"Of course it was! How else was I going to test your justice?" Makarov smiled. "And you were all able to control yourself to not kill or deal great damage to the Vulcan-although, two of you managed to see through that trick. May I have an explanation?"

Gray and Meredy looked at each other but stayed quiet. The King stared at them and gave a light cough.

"It's my magic sir," Meredy said first. "My magic allows me to do many things and one of them is called Sensory Link which is essentially the same type of magic you used to connect the Vulcan and the girl together," she explained.

"And what about Gray?" Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"Incidentally yesterday, I showed Gray my magic because we were training and he was curious." Gray's smile thinned as the truth was that he gave no consent to her showing the magic.

"So how did you figure our where to take down the link?" Makarov pressed.

"It was very similar to my magic. Both participants must wear the mark and that allows them to be linked. So I simply looked for anything similar. The girl wears a necklace with the red gem. However, these marks cannot be destroyed without permission from the creator. So I simply managed to take off the belt of the Vulcan," Meredy said quietly.

"Gray is this how you figured it out?" Makarov turned to Gray.

"Not exactly sir. I figured that something similar to Meredy's magic was being used and my Nicola was kind enough to point out the red gem. so I attacked it, but nothing happened. The my Nicola said that his nose could destroy it," Gray said quickly.

"Plue! Good job little buddy," Lucy flew down and grabbed the Nicola that helped Gray. "I suppose," she said quietly. "That you got an advantage from Plue, but don't worry," she winked.

"Well, then," Makarov grinned at Merey and Gray. "I suppose that concludes this year's exam! Thank you all for participating, now," Makarov clapped his hands once and the room was bathed in light. Not from lights, but from the glowing of everyone's wings and halo. A light hum filled Gray's ears and when it all went away he noticed that his wings were bigger.

Everyone burst into cheers and smiled when Horologium entered the room.

"My king!" he shouted. Makarov turned to the celestial being, "Minor Angel Wendy and Angel Chelia Blendy have spotted a horde of creatures in the Mortal Realm!" Everyone burst into light gasps. "The last report they gave was them heading into Hell!"

"I see..." Makarov narrowed his eyes and thought back to what Yuka said and what young Romeo had told him.

"Call everyone to the palace courtyard immediately!" Makarov shouted. He flew off and all the angels flew to the courtyard.

Horologium coughed and a loud dinging sound filled Heaven-a signal for everyone to gather.

Soon enough all the angels of Heaven-which really wasn't that many-gathered in the courtyard. All frantic and confused.

"Everyone!" Makarov boomed. "We are angels! And as angels it is our duty to aid! There are reports of strange unidentified creatures heading their way into Hell! And so, as angels we will follow. We may get caught up in battle. And we will likely be fighting alongside the demons, but we are angels and this is our duty!" he finished. Many angels looked skeptical, some even disgusted.

Lucy sighed. What Natsu had said to her was true. The angels looked down on the demons. The angels thought that the demons were the evil ones. Helping them seemed out of the question for many.

"Minor Angels! Your duty is to relay information and be on watch of Heaven to ensure the creatures do not attack here. If they do please inform any of the celestial spirits. Yajima will assign you positions! Please prepare!" Makarov ordered.

"Angels and Gold Angels! You will he coming with me to Hell. I will explain the situation with Zeref or his Defendants soon so please to not fret!"

"U-um excuse me sir..." Gray spoke up.

"Yes?" Makarov said with a bit of panic.

"The Demons are supposedly hosting a ball tonight and by the looks of it, it is already dark. They will likely all be at the palace," Gray said, trying to ignore the looks he was getting.

"Ah yes, the ball. Well then, everyone! Please get ready. Take anything you need and meet at the main portal in ten minutes!" Makarov ordered.

Gray couldn't help but feel excited. He and a bunch of other angels had just finished the exam in time to go into Hell.

* * *

"All preparations are complete sire."

"Good, good. Shagotte, how's your puppet?" a throaty voice replied.

"He understands the method, though sir, I must ask you of something," Shagotte replied.

"Go on," Alegria said slowly.

"Are there not people who's magic is to summon weapons? Those weapons aren't magic, are they?" Shagotte asked.

"They are more often then not infused with magic, or magic is required to use them," Alegria said. "This will fly right by them. It's something they're not used to."

* * *

Natsu had arrived begrudgingly to the ball. Happy tagged along with him despite Natsu telling him to stay home.

Erza waited for him at the door and reminded him for the fourth time today that he wasn't allowed any of the food until the ball was over.

"But then it'll all be gone!" Natsu whined.

Laxus, who had been walking by snorted, "You're a fire demon dipshit. Just heat it up yourself."

Natsu looked at him for a bit, then his eyes widened in realization, "Ohhh! I hadn't thought of that!"

"Big surprise there," another voice joined. Natsu had to stifle a laugh when he turned to see Gajeel. Apparently Laxus did as well. The tuxedo he had was obviously way too small on him. It looked tight and his movements were stiff thanks to the outfit being so constricting.

"Man!" Cana hollered, "That is tight!" she laughed as she came up to the steps of the palace.

"All right, now I hope you two remember what I've taught you. And don't forget to greet everyone nicely! No matter how annoying they may be," Erza quickly fixed Natsu's collar and scolded Gajeel for not doing up his top button. Juvia arrived soon enough to defend her friend by saying that if Gajeel did that button up, all the rest would pop off.

"This fucking blows man," Gajeel grumbled.

"I know, why do we hafta? Ain't Erza and them the Defendants? Their title fits better," Natsu agreed.

"At least you didn't have to go dress shopping with them," Gajeel bemoaned.

"How was that?" Natsu asked with his mouth curving into a smirk.

"It was torture! We went to nearly all the shops twice! Why can't they just get the dress they like then go home? That took an entire afternoon! Worst part is, I had to carry all the dresses!" Gajeel attempted to throw his hands up, but he swore he heard his tux rip so he just kept his arms awkwardly at his side.

"Really? Man girls are weird!" Natsu agreed.

"Weirdo, Lushi!" Happy sang as he flew about.

"They spent forever in the change rooms! It was all "It doesn't match your eyes" or "We need to try different hair styles" or "It's not your style maybe she looks better in it" and then someone else would try it on!" Gajeel continued to complain.

"Lily! Why hadn't you come? At least it wouldn'ta' been so boring!" Gajeel said to his exceed.

"Apologies, but I'm afraid it was horror you had to face alone," Lily said simply.

"Girls and dress shopping..." Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Now don't you two look dashing?" a sweet voice called. Mira stood there in a long dress that was a lilac at the top, but the colour faded to a deep purple near the bottom.

Both Natsu and Gajeel held out their arms the way Erza had told them to when a girl was walking up the steps. Mira placed her hand on Natsu's forearm as her high-heels clicked behind her on the steps.

Now that Natsu thought about it, all the girls' dresses were quite nice. Erza went for a royal blue colour. The dress was a traditional ballroom dress that puffed out at the waist. Though, not as ridiculous as some of the ones he'd seen. She also wore a white shawl over her shoulders.

Juvia, as always wore a blue dress. Her dress ended just above to knee which according to Gajeel was too short because that bastard Lyon would try to look up her skirt. It really wasn't much different from Juvia's usual attire. The only thing that made her outfit different was that her hair was done up into a small bun with the rest of her hair falling down her back.

"Ball! Ball! Ball!"

"Honestly Bickslow! You could have at least taken your helmet off for this!" Evergreen fumed.

"Aw c'mon Ever. Don't be such a grouch," Bickslow stuck out his tongue.

"Grouch! Grouch!"

"You're with me, right Freed?" Bickslow turned to Freed. Instead of a tuxedo like most guys were wearing, he wore a white shirt, black slacks and a long coat over it.

"Not really, helmets are meant for battle and protection. In the presence of our king it could be very disrespectful," Freed said wisely. Bickslow groaned.

"So what happens if someone starts pissing me off?" Bickslow asked.

"You can control your power you idiot," Evergreen snapped.

"I dunno Ever, we all know what happens when you get pissed," Bickslow slid his hands into his pant pockets.

"What are you talking about!?" Ever screeched.

Freed sided with Bickslow on this one, "You turn them to stone Ever."

"I always turn them back!" Evergreen argued, but Freed and Bickslow had already walked up ahead and were in conversation.

"How long was the shortest one again?" Freed asked in a wise voice.

"One day! One day!" Bickslow's babies answered.

"And the longest was a week and two days, my she has a horrible temper," Freed shook his head.

"Well, she's Ever," Bickslow said. Freed nodded, taking Bickslow's remark as a good point.

"Ugh men," Evergreen sighed. She whistled and immediately both boys held out their hands and waited at the steps of the palace. Evergreen lightly placed her hands on both and walked up the stairs. The three entered the ball.

"The fuck was that?" Gajeel asked.

"Dunno, they're under Laxus' influence," Natsu sighed. Evergreen's dress was a vibrant green that had an intricate floral pattern on it. It was shorter than Juvia's and at the waist a cape-looking thing flew out behind her. It was long and translucent. Gajeel was impressed that neither boys had stepped on it.

"Natsu-san!" a familiar voice rang out. Natsu turned to see Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosch and Minerva.

"What's up guys?" Natsu gave a warm smile.

"We're escorting our Lady to the ball," Rogue gestured to Minerva. Minerva wore a deep purple dress that was long and thing, there was a slit on the left side which showed her leg and high heels.

"Aren't you coming in Natsu-san?" Sting asked when he noticed Natsu hadn't moved from his spot.

"Erza made me a handyman," Natsu grumbled.

"I thought it was footguy," Gajeel commented.

"Oh! Right, she made me a footboy," Natsu scowled.

"That sucks, being a heeldude," Sting agreed.

"I think that being an anklesir isn't that bad," Rogue said.

"Yeah, but we ain't allowed to get food!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"And no one's allowed to get any for us," Natsu added.

"Well, I'm sure there are other occasions that you can join," Sting put his hand on Natsu's shoulder. "In the mean time, good luck being a thumbman."

"Good luck Natsu-san!" Lector said as he flew in after Sting.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Can you two be more ushful at your job and help me out?" a drunken Cana ordered.

"Jeez you drunkard, you haven't even arrived at the steps of the palace and you're already wasted!?" Gajeel grumbled as he went to go push Cana to the palace.

"Gotta make the mosht of it~!" Cana slurred. Gajeel forced Cana into the palace and she sped over to the bar.

"Cana!" another voice called. Laki huffed, "I was supposed to look after her..."

"Did a mighty fine job of that," Natsu deadpanned.

"I know, I know. Oh well, it was going to happen one was or another," Laki sighed.

Laki's dress as about a long a Juvia's but it flared out a little more. It had black and purple horizontal stripes.

After a few more demons entered, not many more entered. Natsu was getting bored and Gajeel was getting irritated with Natsu tapping his foot because he was bored.

"We could sneak off for a bit, right?" Natsu suggested.

"Erza'll kill us if she finds out," Gajeel pointed out.

"Thanks Captain Obvious. It'll only be for a bit. You can come if you want. But you're a wimp so..." Natsu began to fly out.

"What you say flametard!?" Gajeel growled.

"Oi! If we fight Erza will hear us!" Natsu said.

"You ass," was the only thing Gajeel said. They flew through the forest that surrounded the palace. Natsu groaned as he stretched out his arms. He groaned again as he stretched out his sides, but yelped when Gajeel knocked him over.

"Shut up, you here that?" Gajeel said sternly. Natsu focused himself and he heard a faint thumping. With every passing second the thumping turned louder and louder.

"I'm gonna go check it out," Natsu flew up quickly. Gajeel caught up to him and they both peeked out of the forest.

"What are those?" Gajeel whispered in such a quiet voice that no one should've been able to hear him.

"Dunno, but they sure don't look friendly," Natsu squinted at the strange creatures. They were of different size and shape and they looked like they were made from slime.

"Should we warn everyone?" Natsu asked. But Gajeel didn't respond. He simply turned and flew through the trees back to the palace. Natsu followed until they got back to the palace.

* * *

Jellal was actually rather happy that he didn't have to take care of the souls. One of the souls seemed hotter than the other. Touching it felt like it was burning him.

"We have never seen these creatures before! Please be on your guard!" Makarov said as he walked through the portal. Jellal and many other angels followed.

There was murmuring and reluctancy in the air. Jellal knew that many angels didn't think saving the demons was worth their time.

"Such ignorance," Lucy murmured.

"It's really a shame. But this is the way and thinking of angels thrust upon them," Jellal agreed.

"I think that they could really be nicer about it," Gray chimed. Jellal stiffened. It wasn't taboo to know your past...but learning how you _died_ and learning about the people you loved would definitely have some effect. And Gray had such a traumatic past, surely flashbacks and nightmares would haunt him.

"I think that they're forgetting what they are. What our purpose is," Lucy said wisely. Jellal agreed silently.

"Lu-chan, Gray, Jellal," Levy's voice broke through their silence. "This is Hibiki, he doesn't fight but his magic allows him access to lots of information," she explained.

"You never told me your friend was so lovely," Hibiki grabbed Lucy's hand and kissed her knuckle.

"I-um," Lucy blushed a bit. Hibiki was quite dashing and his manners were very good.

"Try to keep it in your pants Hibiki," Jellal said sternly.

Hibiki looked at Jellal for a bit then pointed at him, "You must be who Levy was talking about. The one who was looking for a book?"

"I believe so," Jellal replied.

"Well when we're done here, I'll help you find what you're looking for," Hibiki nodded to Jellal and went off to charm another girl.

Soon Jellal was caught up in the current of angels flying towards the portal. He followed them into the Mortal Realm.

"I've sent a message to Zeref, everyone be on your guard!" King Makarov ordered as they stormed into the portal of Hell.

Jellal winced as the portal particles bit at him, other angels were also complaining about the long and annoying ride into Hell. Lucy seemed unbothered; in fact, the portal particles barely touched her. It was as if she was wearing some sort of charm to shield herself from the particles.

Everyone stopped their mumbling when they all fell out the other side. The Angels-who had never been to Hell-were mostly frightened. Most Gold Angels had missions in other realms and seemed used the the dark atmosphere.

Makarov led them through Hell. "There! A see them!" an angel in front exclaimed. Jellal flew up a little to see a horde of black figures trudging further and further away from them.

"What are those?" Lucy whispered.

"I don't know, Lu-chan," Levy replied.

"Everyone to their places! I've downloaded the plan into your heads, stick to it as best you can," Hibiki ordered. Gray pointed at Jellal's heads and he noticed a bar nearly full floating above his head.

"Right, let's do this," Jellal nodded to his friends and they flew off to their spots.

* * *

"King Zeref!" Natsu screamed as he burst into the ball.

"We saw these things!" Gajeel said breathily.

"They were coming towards us!"

"And ain't ever seen anything like them before!"

"They're gonna attack us!"

"We gotta prepare!"

The entire ballroom was set into panic. People began to shout, others tried to leave and some tried to contain the frenzy.

"Silence," Zeref ordered. Everyone froze and bowed to their king. "So what you're saying is that there are unknown creatures heading towards us and you believe that they will attack?" Zeref asked.

"Yes sir!" Natsu and Gajeel said with a salute. They noticed a little ball of light flying by them. It carried all the way until it reached Zeref where it floated into his hand.

Inside the light was some paper. Zeref quickly read it. He smirked, "Looks like you weren't lying. Everyone!" Zeref boomed. "We are under attack prepare for battle and take note, we may have some unexpected aid on the battlefield. Don't friendly fire," he flicked his wrist and everyone stormed out of the castle and flew into the trees. Zeref merely sat in his throne.

"I see 'em!" Natsu shouted. He took off the jacket of his tuxedo and undid the first three buttons. Gajeel did the same. Everyone slowly flew foreword as they watched the creatures march closer towards them.

"Hey! What's goin' on behind them!?" Sting asked. Murmurs and whispers arose as some went closer to the edge of the forest to see the oncoming light.

"Those are angels," Laxus' voice rang. It was calm, low, but everyone heard it.

"We'll go on ahead and defeat them. It's our realm after all!" members of Lamia Scale declared.

"Wait," Mystogan said. Everyone turned to him. "King Zeref said not to friendly fire," he said through his mask.

"The angels? Companions!? Bullshit!" Gajeel screeched.

"They probably sent them here!" Orga agreed.

"They wouldn't help us if it was the only option!" Bickslow growled.

"It doesn't matter! All of you shut up before those slime creatures notice us. And no hurting the angels unless they attack first!" Erza ordered. Everyone quieted down.

Despite Erza's orders, the creatures seemed to have noticed them. The creatures stared at the demons then howled. The slime seemed to move and formed wings.

The horde of creatures flew up and began attacking.

"What the-my magic had no effect!" Lyon screamed.

"Mine doesn't either!" another demon proclaimed.

Mystogan took a deep breath and went into battle. He summoned a dark ball of energy at the tip of his staff. The creature he came to first was knocked back by the energy wave. Mystogan dashed before it could recover and punched it square in the face.

The slime froze and immediately disintegrated.

"How did you...?" Gajeel asked as he struggled to fight off the creatures that were attacking him.

"I'm not too sure," Mystogan called back. He knew that he was lying. But, right now he had to prove that he was "loyal" to Alegria.

"We'll hold as many off as we can, you take them out when you get an opening," Erza instructed.

"Go!" the shout startled the demons. They saw a few angels surround the creatures. They used their powers and all kicked the creatures. Immediately the creatures turned to dust.

"What's the trick!" Natsu shouted out of frustration.

"* _Limus_ -a type of mythical creature. They aren't seen very often, but are very powerful in large groups," a smooth voice replied. Natsu whipped his head around to see an angel. "I'm Hibiki, now if I tell you the trick, you won't attack us, will you?"

"Sure..." Natsu looked at the angel strangely.

Suddenly gold circled appeared at his hands he pressed some buttons and mumbled something about "magic absorbent."

"Alright, so the _Limus_ cannot be defeated when magic is involved. It carried magic absorbent particles which is strange because they usually don't. You have to weaken it however you please, then before it can recover give it a powerful melee attack," Hibiki explained. With a final button all the demons had a gold bubble floating above them for a bit.

"I've done the job of explaining that to your companions, please refrain from touching us now," Hibiki quickly flew away.

Natsu couldn't help but growl at what Hibiki said. It dripped with disgust the way he said his sentence. Like demons were disgusting. If they didn't want to help, why were they here!?

Mystogan cursed under his breath. He was the only one who was supposed to know how to defeat the _Limus_. Alegria would be furious if he found out.

"Sorry," an angel cried as he bumped into Mystogan. Mystogan turned to apologize as well when he saw an angel with a similar face.

He's the one I'm modelled after Mystogan thought.

"It's alright, thanks for helping us we really appre-"

"No, you're the one who defeated the first one. Hibiki was able to scan your movements and patterns when you fought the _Limus_ so thank you," Jellal barely finished when he charged towards another pack of the _Limus_.

Perhaps this would have some benefit-gaining trust from the angels Mystogan decided.

Sting was fighting off the creature when he bumped into someone. He turned to apologize, but the angel glared at him.

"Don't touch me," the angel's voice dripped.

Sting was taken aback by the hostile attitude the angel had shown him. "He doesn't have to be so rude," Sting furrowed his brows.

"That's just how they are," a demon came up to him.

"You're right, Neinhart," Sting grumbled.

"They're both rather cumbersome, say-doesn't that fellow over there look a whole lot like that angel?" Neinhart pointed to Mystogan.

"Blue hair isn't too uncommon," Sting shrugged. A _Limus_ slithered up to him and out of instinct he charged up a fist of light. The _Limus_ was stunned, but for barely a second. It's slime stacked up and recoiled, Sting stood his ground when a figure kicked the creature.

"Stay on your guard," Rogue advised.

"I was talkin' to one of the Spriggan. Didn't think the King'd dispatch them," Sting explained. Rogue rolled his eyes.

"Do you think the Heaven version of the Twelve would come down?" Sting asked.

"Probably not, we're just demons after all," Rogue rolled his eyes. Sting agreed silently as he charged at another one of the slime creatures.

Natsu was glad that the angels had come to help. They might've acted like assholes and all high-and-mighty but it was a big help. Three _Limus_ surrounded him and he sprang into action.

"Natsu watch out!" a voice called. He didn't notice the fourth _Limus_ slithering behind him. He jumped out of the way of it's reach and into the attack of another.

He made a faint gasp when the _Limus_ began to stick its slime all over him. Natsu found himself getting weaker and weaker as he tried to fight it off.

"Scorpio!"

"We are! Sand Buster!" Natsu heard a raspy voice scream. He felt the _Limus_ slowly slipping away from him. He groaned as a hand grabbed him and dragged him away.

"You have to be careful!" Lucy scolded. "These creatures have anti-magic particles! They'll suck out your magic and you'll die!"

"I got that much," Natsu replied.

"Aye sir!" Natsu turned to see Happy flying towards him. He grinned as he flew into Lucy's arms.

"Lushi!" Happy said gleefully.

"Happy I told ya to stay at the castle!" Natsu said as Happy rose out of Lucy's arms.

"But Natsu!" Happy whined.

"We need to get back to the battle Happy, just stay hidden, okay?" Natsu patted Happy on the head. Happy nodded and flew into a tree.

"Luce!" Natsu cried when he spotted Lucy walking away.

She turned, "Hmm?"

He grabbed her forearm and pulled her close, "Thanks for saving me back there." Lucy blushed in response and Natsu gently pressed his lips against hers, but pulled away quickly.

He chuckled a bit before flying off.

* * *

Gray was to say the least, excited. He had just become an angel in time to come and fight off creatures in Hell. It definitely beat waiting in Heaven.

"Ice Make: Spear!" he shouted and delivered a kick to two _Limus'_.

"Ice Make: Ape!" Lyon's voice shouted. Gray sent him a glance and Lyon and Lyon nodded with a smirk.

"I'm going to defeat more than you!" Lyon declared.

"No, I am!" Gray countered as a _Limus_ approached him.

"I'll take out more than both of ya!" Gajeel pounded a _Limus_ into the ground.

"Is this a competition!?" Natsu cried out. "Oi Laxus you bastard! Lemme fight ya!" Natsu dashed towards the fray, taking out creatures here and there.

"We're supposed to be fighting the _Limus_ ," Laxus rolled his eyes.

"You dare pick a fight with Laxus-sama?" Freed pointed his sword at Natsu.

"Don't attack Natsu-san!" Sting dashed foreword.

"...Gajeel-kun," Rogue stepped in front of Gajeel.

"There's only one left!" someone cried out. Everyone turned to see the last remaining _Limus,_ which had grown to the size of a house.

All the boys dashed for it.

"I'm gonna take out the last one!" Natsu declared.

"Like hell ya are!" Gajeel barked.

"I won't let you finish it off Lyon!" Gray beat his new wings and a burst of wind let him fly ahead.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia tackled him. Lyon smiled bitterly and flew past.

"Hah! Take that Gray!" Natsu cackled. Gray grumbled and managed to break free of Juvia's vice grip.

Everyone began preparing their attack and in one moment they all struck with fire, ice, lightning, light and many other magics. They all jumped into the dust the attacks had stirred up to try and land the final melee attack on the _Limus_.

Lucy sighed at the smoke as she was unable to tell exactly what was happening. Levy was standing beside her with a sigh escaping her lips as well.

"I got it!" Natsu shouted.

"No way! I got it flamebrain!" Gajeel screamed back.

"Sorry, but I defeated it," Gray's voice rang out. The angels watched as the smoke cleared to see who had finished he creature.

"Oh my, has something happened?" Mirajane asked innocently, "I was just finishing this guy up, do you need something?"

Gajeel could've sworn he felt his breath leave his body.

"Good job Mirajane," Erza complimented.

"It wasn't a big deal, I know I might be weak, but I can still do some things," Mira smiled. She couldn't change into her full form and her magic was limited, but she could still transform, packed a mean punch and use her demonic waves.

"Mira...nee?" a small voice rose over the rest of the voices.

"Lisanna? I thought you were still in Heaven!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I-I may not get out of the kitchen much, but I'm still an Angel... " Lisanna trailed off. Her eyes were locked on the familiar blue eyes and silver hair of the woman in front of her.

"Mira-nee..?" Lisanna said again. She remembered her Mortal Item, a picture frame. Only she was visible in it, no one else was yet, there was a lot of room in the picture. Small details had started to appear like outlines of the others in the photo.

"Um...I should be getting back," Mira said frantically. "I'll make sure the guild wasn't invaded. Mystogan thank you for figuring out their weakness, good bye!" Mira began to beat her wings.

"Wait!" Lisanna cried. Mira turned around hesitantly. "What's your name, your full name?"

Mira smiled bitterly, "Mirajane Strauss."

* * *

"We're starting the grand project now, aren't we?" Mystogan asked. He was still revelling in the bliss that it was to be celebrated by Fairy Tail.

"We are," Shagotte responded.

"And we're going through with it?" Mystogan quickened his pace.

"We are until it's the right time to strike. We can't save everyone all the time," Shagotte sighed. Mystogan made a sound akin to a dog's whimper. The two walked until they came across the room where Alegria sat.

"You've finally arrived. I suppose you couldn't just walk out of your celebration, could you?" Alegria chuckled. "Good job gaining the trust of the angels, a difficult feat."

"Now, in a few days we'll start our mission to cut off the Dragon Slayer's from their control of their element. Don't look so frightened, pet," Alegria said once he noticed Mystogan's whitening face.

"Don't you know my origin?" Alegria asked. "I was created from the bitterness of others. Their hearts and feelings against the perfect light, against something they couldn't achieve.

"My power is limited to those who have been consumed by loneliness, darkness, hesitancy, insecurity. I can control their darkness when they're in that state, my power thrives off of their emotions. I can influence others. All humans have the potential to fall to that, they're ignorant and don't understand.

"I will take that and use it. They will be my soldiers against the light. Why give them such a perfect vision when they know they cannot be that way? The light has tossed them out and given them nothing.

The darkness is much more welcoming, it's easy to fall to. It's easy to give up and fall to weakness," Alegria said with an amused tone.

"My lord, who shall we start with?" Seila asked.

"Let's see...the Lacrima affected ones will be an easier feat. Let's start with that team, easier to track. The Lightning Slayer I believe."

 ***Limus-Latin for 'slime.'**

 **Again sorry, the next chapter will surely be out faster than this one was!**

Guest Review Answers:

Kaito1412: **Ahahaha…Sorry!**

Curiossiblity: **I honestly have no idea how I'm going to plan that out! Though, I imagine it won't be a very long visit…**

 **I hope you all enjoyed as the story thickens!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Fallout 11**

 **Ahahahahahahahahahahah it's been tooo long. I am actually soooo sorry! I actually thought I already published this and was about to publish chapter 12…my memory is so bad I know. Anyways chapter 12 is already done and chapter 13 is half-way through, so another will be coming out soon-if I remember-so please enjoy this one!**

 **Kagura and Simon**

Lucy wanted nothing more than to run to Lisanna and ask if she was okay. But the angels had begun herding into the portal.

Lucy was sure there were more families with the name 'Strauss' though, it was about how similar the two looked. They both had bright blue eyes and smooth silver hair.

"Lu-chan, were you hit by one?" Levy asked, she pointed to Lucy's back.

"By what?" Lucy asked cluelessly.

"A _Limus_ ," Levy said with an obvious tone.

"I don't think so, why do you..." Lucy twisted her head and arched her back to see a splotch of grey on her wings.

Her face whitened and she turned from Levy, "I must've. Better get to Heaven so I can rest up, right? It'll only take a night of sleep." Lucy flew off until she reached the portal, passing by Jellal, Lisanna, Gray and many others.

 _This is Natsu's fault_ Lucy grumbled. He had to kiss her back there. Lucy sighed, it was her fault. She enjoyed it. She enjoyed _him_. It wasn't as if angels couldn't be attracted to someone, but it wasn't common.

Lucy prayed that she was just someone Natsu would tease for a bit and it would all go away. But if she enjoyed it, then wouldn't she be hurt in the end? She cast a quick illusion spell to hide the grey feathers.

Shaking her head, Lucy shuffled into the portal with the others. Lisanna strode up beside her and Lucy put a comforting arm around Lisanna's shoulders.

"I...do you think she'll remember? Do you think it's bad if we talk? I'm in the kitchen most of the time but...I knew her in my part life. No, it's probably forbidden by some rule..." Lisanna mumbled.

Gray came up to them, "Hey, I'm sure it'll be okay." Lisanna nodded and gave Gray a small hug.

"Lu-chan! Come over here, there's someone who wants to see you," Levy called. Lucy departed politely from the group and flew over to where Levy was.

Beside Levy was a boy around Wendy's age. He had small muscles and violet hair with dark eyes.

"You're...Lucy-nee?" the boy asked.

"Do I...know you?" Lucy studied hum carefully.

"We met in Acalypha...and then something happened and I got like this. I'm Romeo," he said with a small smile.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Romeo! But...how?"

Romeo explained to Lucy exactly what had happened. He explained what he saw and the angel named Ultear as well as exactly how the magic had worked on him. Lucy's face was a mixture of horror and pity.

"...and I think this may be connected to this attack. Mystogan said that _Limus_ don't typically have any anti-magic particles in them. Someone must've altered them somehow," Romeo finished.

"Levy-chan, did you already know about this?" Lucy looked to one of her best friends.

"Wendy told me, and Gray knows as well. Though, he seemed a bit spacey when Wendy was explaining which isn't like him," Levy thought aloud.

"I...I'm sorry this had to happen. And King Makarov already knows?" Lucy asked. Romeo nodded.

"Thank you Romeo. I'm at a loss of words of what had happened. I hope you'll be able to adjust. Be safe," Lucy rested a hand on his shoulder before she and Levy gathered with the rest of the angels to the portal.

* * *

Jellal had decided (mostly due to Meredy bothering him about it for the past two days after the attack on Hell) to collect the two souls he was supposed to.

He carefully led them to outside the gates. Every so often the smaller of the two would hum and shock Jellal. He could only assume the that soul would have electric powers of some sort.

Holding out his hands, Jellal softly chanted the spell needed to extract the corporeal bodies from the soul. Slowly, the souls took shape. The bigger one grew taller and the smaller one began to glow brightly.

Jellal waited for the spell to finish. In front of him a man a bit younger than him with a mask that covered most of his face stood. He had a strong build and dark hair. Beside the man was a woman with jet black hair. They must've been brother and sister. Jellal took another look at the man. For some reason, it gave him a headache to look at the man.

With a wave of his hand, the two people opened their eyes.

"Hello, what are your names?" Jellal asked gently.

The man didn't speak. He simply stared at Jellal. The girl's face darkened and her eyes hardened.

"...al," she whispered

"Pardon?" Jellal stepped closer.

"Jellal," she said more clearly.

"Your name's Jellal?" the blue haired man looked confused.

Suddenly the girl jumped up and punched Jellal in the cheek. " _ **JELLAL**_!"

Jellal flew up and the girl growled. She didn't have wings, but she pounced and kicked him in the side.

"It's your fault!" she cried. "Your fault that we...that Simon cried! And suffered! You selfish, ungrateful, bastard!" the girl screamed. She grabbed Jellal by his coat collar and punched him again.

"K-Kagura..." the man-Simon-finally said. He stalked over to Kagura and gently pulled him off of Jellal. Kagura didn't fight her brother, but she hissed at Jellal.

"You died," she said.

"Yes," Jellal nodded.

"Good."

"Kagura! You can't say that about someone. How do you know that this man is..." Simon trailed off.

"You've both lost large portions of your memory. Little will return. You both seemed to have recalled your name, and," Jellal fixed his eyes on Kagura.

"You seemed to have remember me, someone who must've had an impact on your mortal life," Jellal said through his teeth.

"You don't remember us," Kagura said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Few dead souls remember anything about their past," Jellal said factually.

"Were we so insignificant!? You left us! You asshole! You don't remember," Kagura tore from her brother's grip. She violently grabbed Jellal's arms. "You don't remember anything! Nothing! You...you..." Kagura seethed.

Jellal simply stood there. Kagura and Simon and Erza. It only made him more curious. And Gray...he survived the storm, then what?

"You," Kagura's voice faltered. She pulled away and bowed deeply. "I apologize for my behaviour. Something happened, even now it's fuzzy. I only remember bits and pieces," Kagura apologized.

"All is forgiven. Now, don't you two want to be angels? Serve Heaven?" Jellal gestured to the Gates of Heaven where the Twelve Zodiac stood guard. Six on each side of the gate.

"Yes," Simon answered for both of them.

Jellal nodded his head to Loke and Capricorn as they passed the gates.

"We aren't entering?" Kagura asked.

"No, you are not angels yet," Jellal stated. He led them through the misty terrain that covered all of Heaven.

After some pointless meandering Jellal spoke up, "I wonder what you would've done if I had come back."

He turned to face the siblings. Kagura clenched her fist, "I would have definitely scolded you for leaving. Maybe get in a few kicks."

"But we would forgive you none the less," Simon stepped in.

"Yes, because you managed to escape and you came back. That meant we'd all be able to escape," Kagura finished.

Jellal smiled. It wasn't the finest, but their sense of justice was quite good.

"Well, we're here," Jellal motioned to a grey building. He led the two inside and instructed them to stay in the glass area.

"Now, we're here to see if you have etherious in you. If you don't I'm afraid there's nothing you can do, you'll become a ghost," Jellal said apologetically. "I wish you the best of luck," and with that, Jellal flipped the switch to the machine next to him.

He watched as the two siblings looked around. Eventually some beast would attack them and trigger their magic in a panic. He saw Kagura's eyes widen and Simon point at an invisible monster.

Suddenly something began shinning at Kagura's side and Jellal looked to the Sensory Machine. Though, nothing was detected. Jellal looked back at Kagura to see a sword and sheath resting by her hip.

It must've been her Mortal Item. Jellal was curious to see Simon's Mortal Item. Jellal himself didn't have one he never mentioned to anyone why though. It wasn't their business after all.

Kagura unsheathed the sword and easily cut into the air. Jellal looked over to Simon to see him pressing his two index fingers together. In an instant everything went dark.

Simon's face was just barely visible and Jellal watched as he felt himself being slightly pulled towards the other side of the room.

The Sensory Machine lit up. * _Gravitate Recensere_. It flickered and another set of words appeared. ** _Tenebris_ _Medeis._ Jellal fixed his eyes back on the scene.

He was nodding when he reached for the switch to turn off the simulation when the Sensory Machine lit up once more.

It was quite uncommon for someone to learn two magics. You could develop a stronger form of your own, but having another was an entirely different matter.

He was curious to see which sibling had two. *** _Lanuae Magicae_ is what was on the screen. Jellal decided that since this magic was rather weak, it must've been the reason why one could have two magics.

He reached for the lever and flipped it off. Kagura and Simon were huffing loudly and Jellal greeted them in the room.

"Well, congratulations. Your ceremony will be after dinner, you'll be showed to your houses and given a tour by my friend," Jellal led them back to the Gates of Heaven.

"Welcome to Heaven."

* * *

Lucy was in the safety of her own home. She snapped her fingers and the illusion spell on her feathers disappeared.

It had been a grueling day of Soul Hunting and throughout it, she had to ensure the illusion stayed strong. Maybe the charm wasn't difficult, but when fighting, you could forget it was there and Lucy's grey feathers would be revealed.

She looked in the mirror to see about four large grey feathers. They seemed to tint the light her other golden wings produced.

Lucy's thoughts raced. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. He was kind, but he was a demon. He was earnest and wild and stubborn yet unpredictable. He was fire.

And Lucy loved it. She loved his big smile, and how warm he was. She loved how he put his heart into every battle and respected her. She loved his little antics of motion sickness and how he always wore his scarf.

But she was an angel and he was a demon. And it was taboo.

Lucy shook her head, she ran her fingers through her currently messy blonde hair and sighed. She shouldn't be considering any affiliations with that demon. She was an esteemed angel.

Lucy heard Horologium's dinner bell. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and put the illusion spell back on her feathers to resemble her golden ones.

Before Lucy stepped out of her house, a certain smile darted across her mind.

* * *

"Well, we'll have to ask the man himself, won't we, Invel?" Zeref asked calmly. "Though, considering how he is, it is simply him having fun."

Invel felt the back of his neck grow hot, but he stood straight and nodded.

"You're dismissed. Do me a favour and make sure Serena isn't doing anything stupid. He enjoys showing off," Zeref sighed.

Natsu Dragneel was extremely troublesome. Zeref sometimes wondered if it was really necessary to use _her_ power on him. Though, without the Fire Dragon Slayer, the world would fall apart.

"You called, sire?" a disheveled orange head bowed.

"Gildarts, won't you do me a favour? It's simple really," Zeref asked the strongest of his Defendants. The difference between the Spriggan and Defendants were the Spriggan were exclusive to the castle while the Defendants only had duty. They'd guard the castle on certain days but were allowed to be in a guild.

"Sure, whaddaya need?" Gildarts complied.

"Dragneel respects you well enough, won't you fetch him for me? By force if need be," Zeref flicked a speck of dust off of his throne.

"Sure, is that kid causing trouble again?" Gildarts laughed.

Zeref smiled a wicked grin, "Like you wouldn't believe it." Gildarts let out another laugh as he strode out of the castle doors.

He shifted in his seat and a guard came and gave Zeref another piece of paper.

"...Rogue hunting, tch just give them a suspended sentence or something," he tossed the paper away. "Interfering with mortals, Laxus can straighten out his own teammate...magic seeping, hmm, boring...the lava is starting to bother me-"

Zeref crumpled that sheet into a ball and set it on fire. "Stupid! Can't they solve their own problems!?"

He noticed Ajeel chuckling and Zeref immediately regained his composure. His finger curled around the corner of the next page, ready to toss it away when a word caught his eye, "An Unbalanced Soul..?"

Zeref smiled. While recruiting more demons wasn't much of a problem, it would be useful to gain a new powerful ally.

Unbalanced Souls were souls that were just tipping on the edge of being a demon. Just barely less than 15% negative energy within them.

If you were able to lead an Unbalanced Soul away from where it had been originally captured, it would become either angel or demon, depending on where they had ended up first.

Zeref decided that he'd try to get the soul, after all, Makarov had taken one from him.

A loud bang sounded from just outside the hall doors. Ajeel had rushed, ready to attack when Gildarts strode in with Natsu behind him, being dragged by Erza.

"Got him, he was at the lake fishing with his new pet," Gildarts said.

"And Miss Scarlet, what are you doing here?" Zeref turned to Erza.

Gildarts spoke up, "I can explain. Natsu was simply being difficult, so Erza stepped in and offered to help bring him back."

Zeref hummed, "Very well, would both of you just wait outside the door?"

Natsu stood up straight and quickly lowered his head before retaining his normal posture-which was quite poor.

"Natsu, I've had reports that you've been...dallying with a light," Zeref began.

Natsu stared at him before his eyes widened, "Oh! You mean Lucy."

"Yes, you've been having your fun, I'd just like to ensure that it's merely a phase," Zeref studied Natsu. He saw him swallow and the demon rubbed his neck.

"Uh, yeah. Just a little thing, y'know," he mumbled. "Why ya asking anyways?" he shot back.

"Two reasons. The first you should know."

Natsu nodded, "Yeah it's illegal I know."

"More than that, taboo. Punishable by death," Zeref raised his head.

"Yeah whatever and the second reason?" Natsu asked.

Zeref smiled bitterly, "Because I'd like to warn you."

"Why?"

There was a long silence. Neither of them spoke. Natsu began whistling quietly. Zeref simply sat there with glazed eyes. "Because it happened to me," the king finally said.

"You fell in love?" Natsu asked wide-eyed.

"With someone I shouldn't have. And it hurts Natsu, you can't get hurt like that Natsu," Zeref said quietly.

"...Because I'd bring destruction, right?" Natsu swallowed. Zeref nodded, assuming Laxus or Erza had explained it to him.

"Hey, when did you never have wings or a tail?" Natsu asked, switching the mood.

Zeref smiled, "Since forever. Now, you're dismissed would you please send in Miss Scarlet when you leave. Mister Clive is free to go."

Natsu walked lazily out of the hall. Erza proudly strode in the hall and bowed deeply to Zeref.

"My liege?" Erza lifted her head.

"Erza, I have a special mission for you, won't you complete it for me?" Zeref asked.

"Whatever you ask my King," Erza complied. Zeref grinned.

* * *

"Hey Rain Woman?" Gajeel yelled loudly. He closed the door to Juvia's apartment and walked in. Juvia loved baths-water in general-more than anything so he strode to the bathroom.

Remembering Juvia's scolding about "being a gentleman" Gajeel quickly knocked then barged into the bathroom.

Juvia was not there.

Gajeel frowned, she must've been out Soul Hunting or doing who knows what. She wasn't at the guild the last time he checked.

"She said there was something I could pick up," Gajeel huffed. Cana had told him Juvia had rushed into the guild hall announcing that, "It was finally finished!" before dashing off somewhere.

Though, Cana was drunk half of the time so Gajeel wouldn't be surprised if she'd just dreamed it.

To be sure, Gajeel quickly peeked into Juvia's room. He gently pushed the door open and _instantly_ regretted it.

On Juvia's bed were dozens of dolls, all the same, just different sizes. The walls were plastered with art-Reedus, an artist must have painted them-and they all shared the same person.

Where the hell had Gajeel seen this face before?

Quickly turning to leave, Gajeel bumped into a another figure.

"Ah! Gajeel-kun, why are you here?" Juvia asked. She looked past Gajeel and saw her room.

"I was just looking for ya," Gajeel said stiffly.

"Juvia will talk to you on one condition," she squinted her eyes.

"What?" Gajeel asked.

Juvia got extremely close to Gajeel as a dark aura seeped out of her, " _You will not tell Gray-sama this!"_

Gajeel thought for a bit. His best friend was being taken over by some cocky angel! He wouldn't allow it! Gajeel swallowed and nodded. After all, Gray didn't need to know the reason why Gajeel wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"Sure. Can I ask you what I came here for?" Gajeel said calmly.

"Of course Gajeel-kun, what do you need?" Juvia led Gajeel away from her bedroom.

"Cana said-"

"Love Rival!" Juvia shrieked.

"...What?" Gajeel looked at Juvia sternly.

"Ah! Nothing, please don't mind Juvia. Continue," Juvia smiled pleasantly.

"Anyways, that drunkard said you finished something you wanted to give me," Gajeel said simply.

A wicked smile spread across Juvia's lips. "Of course Gajeel-kun, please wait here," Juvia stood up and quickly left the room.

There were only two things that Juvia would really give him. The first was presents for Lily, as she thought his cat was the most adorable thing in the world. Gajeel always internally argued, after all, Lily was a strong partner and fierce warrior! Not some snuggly cat. Though, he always accepted her gifts. The second thing was plushes.

Juvia came back and handed Gajeel a tiny plush. It was a blue shrimp that was barely the size of his hand. On it was small red glasses that made it look absolutely adorable.

Gajeel flushed a light pink, "Thanks Rain Woman." He stood up stiffly and walked to the door.

"Don't forget Gajeel-kun. Not a word to Gray-sama," Juvia whispered as he reached the door. Gajeel nodded as he left. He cracked his knuckles. Now where would Gray be at this moment?

* * *

Levy had been telling Lucy all about a book that she'd found. The library in Heaven was enchanted, whenever a new book came out in the Mortal World it would appear somewhere in the library.

There was a clinking of spoons touching glass. All the angels stopped and turned to the front of the dining hall. Lisanna and the other cooks peeked out from their spot at the kitchen.

"Everyone! Please welcome our new angels!" Makarov shouted. "This is Minor Angel Kagura Mikazuchi!" Makarov gestured to a girl with jet black hair. A sword hung at her side. She had sleek, white feathers.

"Hello," Kagura bowed.

"And this is her brother, Simon!" Makarov urged the tall man beside his sister to step forward.

"Uh...hi," Simon said quickly. The mask covering his face made it even more difficult for everyone to hear. His wings, unlike his sister's, almost drooped. They were tinted red around the edge of some of the feathers.

"Please welcome them!" Makarov said before flying away to his table.

A hand lightly tapped Lucy's shoulder she turned to see a brown-haired angel with one hand on his heart and the other flung outward.

"Oh! I have never been graced with such beauty until tonight!" Hibiki declared.

"Do you wanna share my ice cream?" another boy appeared. He had lighter hair and a smaller frame.

"It's not like I came here for you or anything..." a final angel said. He was dark haired and skinned.

Levy rolled her eyes, "Oh gods."

"What's going on?" Lucy asked. The three boys seemed to sparkly as the first one pulled out a rose.

"I've brought you a rose, yet it is pale in comparison to you," Hibiki declared.

"Your beauty shines, my sweet," the smaller boy said.

"It's not like I went out of my way for it," the last boy said with a quiet voice.

"Hibiki, Eve, Ren, you aren't allowed to woo Lu-chan," Levy growled playfully.

A tear appeared at Hibiki's eye, "Such beauty! Wasted because a friend wanted my sweet to herself!"

"My heart has known no woe till now!" Eve agreed.

"I shall fight you!" Ren shouted.

Gray came to the table and slapped his hand down just in front of the boys. "Sure," he grinned lazily.

"I second that," Jellal said as he came to the table. The boys gulped, Jellal was a Gold Angel, his power was evident.

"Perhaps our love will be forbidden," Hibiki sighed dramatically.

"Alright drop the act," Gray said grumpily.

"Don't be rude! Just because you're jealous that no one loves you!" Ren snapped.

"That's what you think! I actually do have someone who loves me!" Gray stood his ground. He was always ready for a challenge.

"And who might that be?" Loke rested his elbow one Gray's shoulder.

"Yes Gray, who is it?" Levy smiled.

Gray pursed his lips, "...Juvia"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Gray felt himself about to slink away when a firm hand rested on his shoulder. "Oh forbidden love! What a tragedy that would be. Unfortunately for you, the demon wouldn't be punished, it isn't against their law. Sure, people would think her strange. But, they don't really care. You've pulled the short end of the stick I'm afraid."

"Loke!" Lucy exclaimed. Every word he had said to Gray also struck her.

"Lucy my dear! My one and only!" Loke said dramatically.

Hibiki was about the step in when Jellal intervened. "Hibiki, your Archive Magic, do you think you'd be able to aid me in some research with it?"

"Of course, how's tomorrow a bit after breakfast?" Hibiki suggested.

"Yes, that'll be fine, thank you," Jellal nodded. Gray seemed relieved that the conversation topic was no longer on him.

Kagura and Simon came to sit with the group. "I apologize for my behaviour today, Jellal," she bowed.

"It's fine, please don't trouble yourselves over it," Jellal smiled.

Levy, being curious as she was decided to inquire, "What happened?"

We, uh...I attacked him," Kagura looked at her lap.

Levy, Gray and Lucy all went wide-eyed.

"It's behind me, please don't make a fuss about it," Jellal said calmly. "Now, I'd love to teach you to Soul Hunt tomorrow but I'm a little busy, my friend, Meredy will teach you instead."

"Wait you two know each other!?" Gray exclaimed.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Jellal cocked his head to the side.

"She approached me and asked if I wanted to train with her before the exam. I didn't really figure you knew each other," Gray scratched his neck.

"Meredy, Ultear and I were quite close before any of you came along," Jellal explained. Gray's mind felt fuzzy. _Ultear? Ul? Who is Ul?_

"Anyways, she'll meet you at the gate tomorrow," Jellal turned back to Kagura and Simon. Gray shook his head and sat down across from Levy.

"I wonder how old we'd be to each other if we were still living in the Mortal Realm," Levy wondered aloud.

"True, time travels differently here, two years could pass here, but only two days in the Mortal Realm and vice versa," Gray agreed. Jellal swallowed he knew when Gray was born.

"I could technically look it up, if you were all interested," Hibiki suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Levy agreed. A yellow panel appeared in front of Hibiki. His fingers quickly typed something in the keys and he tapped on the screen a couple of times.

"Ha! The eldest of all of us is Gray!" Jellal spat out his drink and Lucy stared at her raven-haired friend curiously.

"But Jellal's older than me!" Gray cried.

Levy rolled her eyes, "That means he lived a bit longer than you," _unfortunately_ hung off of the sentence.

"Four years later, Jellal was born, I was born a year after Jellal," Hibiki continued. "Eighteen years later, Lucy was born. Ren was born three years after. Eve, you were born six years after Ren. And finally Levy, you were born eleven years after Ren."

"Hmph! I'm even the youngest!" Levy puffed out her cheeks.

"Do not fret, age is merely a number," Hibiki went back to flirting.

"That's a thirty-seven-year difference from Gray to Levy!" Lucy exclaimed. "But Levy was collected before me!"

"I presume that the Mortal Realm time was going by faster than in Heaven. Your soul must've just been lost in the many others and hadn't been collected. Then I suppose time slowed down. Your soul might've been in a vegetative state for a few years," Jellal speculated.

"True," Lucy agreed.

"Hey everyone!" Lisanna said as she came to the table.

"You off early tonight?" Gray asked.

"My, well if you are..." Loke slithered up to Lisanna.

"No, sorry Loke, I've just come to ask you guys something, is anyone free tomorrow?" Lisanna asked.

A chorus of "No" sounded from the table.

"I am," Lucy spoke up.

"Yeah same," Gray also responded.

"Great! Do either of you mind meeting me at the portal tomorrow? After lunch? I'm not on dinner duty so I was just wondering..." Lisanna trailed off.

"Of course we'll be there!" Lucy spoke for both her and Gray.

"Thank you so much! I'll explain tomorrow alright?" Lisanna clasped Lucy's hand and rushed back to the kitchen.

"Wonder what that was about," Gray wondered aloud.

* * *

"Report?" Alegria's hand waved.

Shagotte bowed to him and a white cat appeared at her side, "Charle, thank you. The Lightning Slayer has a a strong front, but his weakness is that he has such a large family to protect. He feels that anything bad happening to them is his fault."

Alegria laughed, "Perfect, shall we strike one by one? That's quite a bit of work."

"That won't be necessary my liege, the Lightning Slayer has three close companions," Shagotte said simply.

"Wonderful, I'm sure Mard Geer can think up some colourful ways to kill them," Algeria waved Shagotte off.

Once she was out of the room, Mystogan was there to greet her.

"Did you hear it?" Shagotte asked.

"Are we really going to kill them?" Mystogan asked with a somber tone.

"We can't stop his plans now, but we can reduce what happens to them. I've got ears everywhere, I'll try to figure out exactly how this is all going to happen," Shagotte petted the pure white cat beside her.

"And you are going to keep an eye on Laxus' companions. I'll get back to you as soon as I hear anything," Shagotte sighed.

"Oh Charle..." Shagotte said to the cat beside her.

"Shall I continue spying?" Charle asked.

"Yes...I suppose we'll have to give another Slayer an Exceed. Maybe not the Lightning Slayer, that'd be too obvious. Have you found the Poison Slayer yet?" Shagotte asked.

"Not yet, I've been searching but no one's ever brought him up. I wonder how long he's been dead for," Charle sighed.

Shagotte gave a bitter smile, "Well, we just have to pray that it won't be anything we can't handle."

* * *

Meredy impatiently tapped her foot. She shook her head, deciding that it would've been better if she had gone to collect them rather than meeting them.

After breakfast she had quickly gone home to grab her headphones-her Mortal Item-then was waiting at the Gates of Heaven.

"Apologies," Kagura said as she flew to the gate. Her brother followed awkwardly behind, still adjusting to his wings.

"It's no problem, actually I was the one who originally collected you guys, I made Jellal take care of you, so I suppose this is just me doing my duty," Meredy explained.

"Right, unlike how you might've imagined when you enter the portal, it'll feel like jelly I guess, Portal Particles may bite at you, but they don't hurt. Also, you can't just sit there, try to move forward to exit, or else you'll just be lost in the portal," Meredy explained.

"Since we're angels, we go through purer portal's easier. Portals to Hell hurt and take much longer to go through, but few angels ever go there," Meredy motioned for the siblings to follow her through the portal.

She waited on the other end for a good minute, before contemplating trying to find them in the portal.

Just before she stepped back in, the two tumbled out.

"Alrigt, so follow me," Meredy said. She led them to a spirit while explaining the logistics of Soul Hunting.

Kagura looked in awe at the Mortal World. She was able to see mortals interacting, but they didn't see her. She could walk through them too, but she still made an effort to avoid them.

Simon was working on collecting a soul that Meredy had led them to. Kagura simply stood next to her brother, watching demons and angels fight each other.

Suddenly a flash of red crossed her vision. Kagura felt a burning anger fill inside of her. She didn't know why, but Kagura slowly started to make her way towards the bright red spot in her field of vision.

"Kagura..?" she heard Simon say. Meredy began to fly after her when Kagura made Meredy's centre of gravity where Simon was. She was pushed back.

Kagura stalked the red-headed figure with fury bubbling inside of her.

The figure turned around to reveal an all-too familiar face. The dark eyes sharpened as she also began to fly towards Kagura.

Kagura grabbed her sword, using her magic to force the woman against the ground. Kagura crept up to her prey and raised her sword high above her head.

 _ **"ERZA!"**_

* _Gravitate Recensere-_ **meaning gravity change**

** _Tenebris_ _Medeis-_ **Meaning dark magic**

*** _Lanuae Magicae –_ **It means** **teleport not exactly the nicest translation, I know**

 **Ahaha second chapter ending in a scream. I actually really enjoyed having the ages of everyone (in the angel group at least) in there. Lol it really doesn't mean much. Well sorry this took a while! The next one will surely be up soon!**


End file.
